


HxH Oneshots

by LazyPerfectionist



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Isolation, More as requests are done, Semi-Public Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 93
Words: 60,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyPerfectionist/pseuds/LazyPerfectionist
Summary: A collection of oneshots from my tumblr also posted here because why notJoin me on tumblr - hisoillusandwich.tumblr.com!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kaito | Kite/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Milluki Zoldyck/Reader, Nobunaga Hazama/Reader, Pariston Hill/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Razor (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Silva Zoldyck/Reader, Tonpa/Illumi Zoldyck, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Zeno (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 176
Kudos: 1388





	1. Hisoka cheats on Reader

_I should have known it would end this way._

You kept your hands steady on the wheel, periodically wiping away tears as you drove maybe too fast, maybe not fast enough from your home. To where you weren’t exactly sure, the destination was unimportant.

You had to get away from that scene as fast as possible. You wanted the last image he saw of you to be strong, unphased, uncaring - you wouldn’t give that red-headed monster a chance to see you unravel in front of him. He’d like that, it would be a dramatic flourish to his awful, hurtful performance. In fact, he would have loved for you to react angrily, to kick and scream and throw things, or even a Nen-enhanced punch. It was that monstrous strength of yours that had drawn him to you anyway. 

Your throat was still dry and aching as you continued to cry tears of anger and betrayal, and it was starting to get harder and harder to keep focus on the road. Maybe you shouldn’t be driving. Maybe it was time to pull by the side of the road and let yourself feel all that you felt. 

But you were stubborn, and you continued to head on. In addition to the blur of your tear-filled eyes, the initially light snow shower had started to pick up, and you turned on your windshield wipers to add some visibility. In your mind’s eye, all you could see was the man you loved, literally balls deep in a strange woman, in your own home, in your own bed. You could see the marks and scratches on his skin, his hands firmly squeezing her ass as he plowed into her, and her legs wrapped around his waist. You could hear her excessively loud and frequent moans, and the way she said his name almost incorrectly, as if she had been paid to soundtrack his disloyalty. 

How the fuck do you even pronounce a name like Hisoka incorrectly?

The worst part is the longer you stood there, the more you realized it wasn’t a strange woman. It was your best friend, the one who had warned you that Hisoka was _strange_ and _maybe not the best for you,_ and _maybe you should just find someone else to love because you were so popular anyway._ His name in her mouth had twisted because she was having oh-so-much-fun, you wanted to snap her neck the next time you saw her.

Your fingers tightened around the wheel that was starting to freeze to the touch as the ambient temperature dropped. It occurred to you to turn on the heat but you opted not to. You couldn’t bother. Your anger would keep you warm. 

Relax, if you didn’t control your strength, you could break the wheel and go in a tailspin. Even if you were already hurt, you could hurt others, your actions still mattered in the grand scheme of things. 

Nothing you did mattered to Hisoka.

It didn’t matter how much you’d compromised yourself for him. It didn’t matter that you had rearranged your entire life to suit his follies, declining job offers that would take you out of the city, the approaches of other men and women who wanted to love you, centering all your hobbies around fighting just so you could have more opportunities to spar with him. 

You didn’t even like fighting. But anything for him, right? Anything for that trickster’s smile, the way his voice became low and seductive when he wanted you, the way his amber eyes fell onto you with contentment whenever you woke him up with breakfast in the morning, the way he made you feel when he was inside you…

Lying, disgusting, piece of shit, good-for-nothing, useless clown. He was a damn jester, a royal fucking fool. 

Nope, you were the fool. 

You should have never let him convince you that he cared. Someone who gets off on fighting and kills for fun couldn’t possibly care about someone’s feelings. What a joke. 

“Would you like to join us?” He’d said, a devilish grin on his face, once he’d finally acknowledged you standing planted in the same spot for five whole minutes, holding your pain in. 

It took all of you to not kill him right there.

You started to laugh loudly and bitterly. You would eventually have to go back to either throw him out or move out your own things. You’d eventually have to meet the man you loved but didn’t respect or love you back face to face.

But for now you’d continue to drive on this snowy night, going as far as the tank would take you, hoping that your will to live or love again wouldn’t reach E before the fuel gauge did.


	2. Yandere!Shalnark kidnaps Reader

For the third time this week, you were running late to a meeting.

_Crap, crap, crap, I’m going to get fired today, I can just feel it!_ You lamented, as you did a half-speedwalk, half-run through the busy streets of Yorknew city, trying to make your way to your office building.

You’d only started working at the law firm as an intern for the past two weeks, at the very beginning of the summer, and you were tremendously thankful for the opportunity, but somehow your circadian rhythm was not. You had yet again slept through your five alarms, set only 2-3 minutes apart, and woken up with only twenty minutes to spare to look presentable and make it to work while grabbing coffee for your supervisor on the way there.

_This isn’t a good look,_ you thought, as you avoided cracks in the sidewalk, praying you didn’t twist your ankle with one poorly positioned step in your kitten heels as you made it through the crowds.

Sweating mildly in the heat and hoping your white blouse was not ruined by sweat stains under your blazer, you finally reached the door of your office building, taking a minute to catch your breath before you opened it. You’d still get yelled at for not showing up with coffee in hand, but it was better than missing the first presentation.

Before you could step into the building, you heard a man yell in your direction.

“Hey, you dropped something!”

Normally, you would have ignored a random ‘Hey’ in the street, but you turned to find a man who looked to be in his early 20s or possibly younger jogging towards you with a wallet in hand. Your wallet.

“Oh!” You hadn’t remembered when you dropped it, but with the bustle and hustle of the city and the throngs of people pushing past you, it might have fallen out of your handbag; you had just shoved it into a side pocket when you contemplated whether or not to stop by a Starwucks on the way.

“Thank you!” You said, with your hand outstretched to take it from him. “I really appreciate it,” you added with a polite chuckle. You were in a hurry, so decided against making more polite conversation, hoping you weren’t too short as you bowed quickly and ran into the building.

“Have a lovely day!” You offered.

Running up to the fourteenth floor where your office was located, you didn’t dwell on the extraordinarily bright smile that stalled just a little too long on the stranger’s face as you walked away.

* * *

While the day had been exhausting, you were satisfied with how productive you had been all day, contemplating this as you finally walked home leisurely, clutching your purse by your side. Pointing out a significant flaw in one of the cases’ opening arguments had helped you wiggle out of a talking-to, and even though filling that gap kept you at work until late evening, you knew it would keep you in good-standing in case you were late again. You would try _really_ hard not to be late again.

There were still quite a few people on the streets but the sun was beginning to set. You pulled out your phone to text your roommate that you were on your way home and could pick up takeout if needed but as you texted, you felt yourself brush past someone on the street, not having looked where you were going.

“Sorry!” You called out, looking up, but then you realized it was the same man you’d seen this morning. The one with the short, blonde hair, green eyes that held a twinkle and a friendly, but disconcerting smile. The one who had returned your wallet.

“Ah, so we meet again,” he said, in a cheerful voice.

Before you could apologize for being so curt earlier this morning and thank him again before going on your way, he pivoted around you. A blinding, sharp pain jolted from the back of your neck, and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

When you awoke with a gasp, you were back in your office, sitting at your desk and staring at a computer. Was it a bad dream? The sharp and throbbing pain on your neck suggested otherwise, and you rubbed your hand over the pain. Maybe a wicked mosquito had left its mark on you.

“Hey again!”

You turned in surprise to see the blonde-haired man watching you again from where he was sitting on a filing cabinet, fiddling with a cellular phone. Suddenly you were in a panic.

_How did he get in here?_

Then, looking around, you noticed that from the lack of typing or muted conversation in the office’s semi-open layout, not a soul was around except for the stranger and you. In fact, the curtains were down, and it was clearly nighttime. How had you not noticed? Now that you thought about it, your head was feeling kind of fuzzy...

“I’m Shalnark, nice to meet you! You didn’t tell me your name earlier.”

Now that you could pay more attention to him, you noticed that while he had the soft features of a young boy, he was quite tall and decently muscular. Enough that he could overpower you if he needed to… if he hadn’t already.

“I.. What’s going on?” You said, in a whimper you didn’t even recognize from yourself. The smile on his face had gone from friendly and reassuring to threatening as he stepped closer to you.

“You brushed me off earlier. I didn’t really appreciate it, you know.” He made a playful pout as he continued to advance.

Beads of cold sweat started to form on your forehead. _This man is insane. Completely insane._

“Please… please stay back!” You tried to get out of your chair, feeling the need to put as much distance between yourself and the man who called himself Shalnark as much as possible, and then realized that while your hands were free, you were unable to get out of the chair. You looked down to find that you had been strapped in at the thighs.

How did you not realize? The fog in your head was worsening yet again.

Shalnark was now close enough that he rested his hands on your thighs bound to the chair. His smile unchanging, he leaned in, allowing himself a few moments to observe your face, taking note of your features.

He was going to hurt you, and he was going to enjoy it. You could tell. A person doing something this awful, with eyes that innocent, had to be a demon.

Your eyes began to swim with tears. It didn’t even occur to you to swing or swipe at him given that your hands were free, knowing that if he had come this close, it was because he knew you couldn’t effectively fight him off.

“Please let me go.”

“It’s a shame that you don’t like me as much as I like you. It would be fun if you could at least remember what’s about to happen between us.”

“Please let me go. I will do anything you want,” you wept.

He smiled one more time, and then that sharp pain in the back of your neck returned. The last thing you heard before you faded out chilled you to the core.

“No need to ask you to do what I want. I can make you do anything I please.”


	3. Uvogin meets reader for the first time and is interested (fluff?)

You checked the time - only a couple of hours to go until the end of your shift at midnight exactly. You let out a sigh. The convenience store you worked at was quiet for now, but usually around this time was when the seedier customers started to pour in - either overly loud and rowdy, or aggressively committed to getting your phone number. It didn’t help that your male and much larger coworker who usually took over starting now had left early after blowing chunks for five minutes straight in the staff bathroom. You were a little nervous for this reason, as he usually cut in when things got out of hand, but the surveillance cameras overhead and the rifle hidden below the cash register gave you a bit of courage. You would be able to leave soon anyway. 

From outside the store, you could hear raucous laughter, possibly louder than you had heard in the past few days. Great. Looking outside, you saw a couple of people approaching, and hoped that they would be reasonable customers, even if they were noisy. 

The first one to file in was a man about six feet tall, dressed oddly traditionally to be in a big city with an unamused expression. He couldn’t have been the one laughing, he looked too done with life to laugh so unabashedly. With him, came a blonde-haired, green-eyed young man who looked like he could be anywhere from late teens to mid twenties, with a cheerful smile that strongly contrasted with the man clad in the robe. Thankfully, the two looked like they wouldn’t bother you; your eyes met and you acknowledged them with a nod and they went ahead to collect the items they’d come from. You made the mistake of returning to your daydream, then were jolted back to reality by the boisterous laughter once again.

“Was it too soon guys? Nobu, don’t be upset! Hahaha!” 

You looked to the entrance to see possibly the largest human being you’d ever seen, if he was a human being… he looked more like a cross between a lion and a bear with long, spiked hair, the most impressive sideburns you had ever seen and thick, bushy eyebrows. He was hairy throughout, bronzed, and incredibly well-built, like every muscle in his body had been developed for survival and conquest. It didn’t help that he was literally dressed like a caveman, in a white tank top and... was that an actual pelt wrapped around his waist? 

“Oh! Look what we have here.” 

_Shit, he caught me staring,_ you thought.

His grin grew wide, revealing rows of gleaming white teeth, as he approached you at the register. He was so tall, you wondered how he had even made it through the doorway and your body froze up in fear like you were a prey animal.

“Uvogin, what type of beer do you want?!” The younger man called out to his companion, without turning to look at the two of you. The mountain of a man now in front of you was at the register, leaning in, taking a good look at your face. You didn’t know where to run if you needed to.

Please come get your friend, please come get your friend, you thought in your head. 

“Surprise me!” He yelled back, not taking his eyes off of you. You felt yourself trembling at the heaviness of his gaze, but fixed some courage enough to say something. You cowering in front of a customer wouldn’t help.

“C-can I help you, sir?” You asked, hoping your voice didn’t convey your apprehension.

“Yeah, you can help me.” His voice was surprisingly smoother than you expected. Now that he was closer, even though he looked like he spent more than a few nights in the woods, he had a pleasant earthy smell only slightly muted by sweat.

“What’s your name?”

Before you could respond, you heard the other man he had come in with scream from the back of the store.

“Look at her badge, idiot! She’s wearing a fucking badge!”

“Shut up Nobunaga, before I bash your skull in!” He barked back, but then turned to you with a sheepish grin.

Seeing him react like this was somewhat disarming, and you could feel your quickened heartbeat slow down just a bit. You didn’t want to judge based on appearances, maybe you should give him a chance. The longer you looked at him, the more attractive he became, and now your heartbeat was fast for another reason.

He did take the time now to look at your badge, or was it an excuse to quickly check you out? You weren’t sure and you didn’t care. He gave you a confident and warm smile.

“___, how about you be mine?”

Without thinking, the word “yes” fell off your lips.


	4. Reader tells Nobunaga that he's pretty with his hair down

Poring over the bubbling pot of chicken soup you were making, you contemplated the merits of egg noodles versus angel hair as your pasta of choice. You finally decided on the egg noodles, then tasted the soup for flavor. In just a few minutes, your adorable, needy boyfriend would be treated to the magic of your life-saving home remedy.

You heard a loud sneeze from the other room followed by a miserable groan.

“Nobu~, I’m almost done!” You called out. His groan got louder and you smiled. 

Despite the fact that he usually volleyed between a calm demeanor and hotheadedness, he had been relatively soft and needy in the past couple of days owing to the common cold. What had started with a scratchy throat and a mild headache had turned into high fever, a relentless cough, sneezes and an endless need for tissues, which you provided him with affection. Now he lay sprawled on your couch, moaning and groaning like it were the end of the world. 

“What if I’m dying, ____? Have you considered that?!” 

You rolled your eyes, calling back out at him as you stirred. “Your fever has already gotten better!” The last time you checked was six hours ago, and he had been defervescing to your joy. Now all he needed was tender love and care, which you were all too happy to provide. 

Despite Nobunaga’s harsh and crabby exterior, you had gotten to see the soft parts of him; the way he always remembered your favorite shows, and never came to see you without your favorite snack of a nice gift, and knew exactly when to give you a hug. You also knew he’d fight anyone who hurt you, or worse, and sometimes had to edit some of your workplace vents just because you knew he’d go overboard if he thought you were too upset. 

The noodles had finally softened to your liking and you scooped out a heaping bowl of soup for him, carrying it out to the living room where he continued to cough and sneeze. Having felt too under the weather, he had skimped a little bit on the self-care today, and his long, straight hair hung over his unshaven face, shielding him from the cruel, cruel world.

“I can cut down a thousand men and this is what will defeat me… pathetic,” he sighed dramatically. You set down the tray on the coffee table then poked him on the shoulder. 

“Stop being dramatic, you big baby,” you teased, squatting before him so that you were at eye level. “But also sit up so you can have some of my Life-Saving Elixir, okay?”

He gave you a dreary look and you gave him another playful shove. 

“I’m serious!” You insisted. “This concoction has never failed anyone in my family my entire life.”

“That’s a total of 3 people,” he remarked, but sat up, placing his hands on his knees as he did so. 

“Do you want me to feed you, little Nobu-bu?” You teased, puffing out your cheeks as you pinched his already red nose. 

He gave you an awful scowl, but you could tell the answer was yes. He was scary to everyone else, but with you, he did want to retain a warm exterior, even if it meant that sometimes you treated him like a baby at times like this. This was the side of him he wouldn’t let any of his found family know about, keeping it between you two. He liked the fact that he could be soft with you and that you didn’t reproach him for his dealings outside of these four walls. Coming to you from time to time was respite from the violence and hardship of his usual life, something sacred.

You fed him the first two spoonfuls, then possibly embarrassed, he decided to pull the tray on his lap, and took the spoon from your hand to eat with gusto. You smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, adjusting the hair in his face so that it was tucked behind his ear, then continued to tease your fingers through his hair.

“Hey Nobu~”

He chewed and swallowed before responding, “Yeah?”

“You look so pretty like this, like an angry little flower. Will you keep your hair down more often for me?”

He scoffed and looked away, but you could still see a faint blush form on his cheeks.

“Only once in a while.”


	5. Reader annoys Hisoka when he's upset

Rainy days were meant for curling up by a fire, or maybe under a ton of blankets in bed like you were now, and indulging in a good book. You had an assortment of classic literature and even a couple of books of poems to indulge in, but today you were in the mood for some lighter reading, and were devouring the latest volume of a comic book. 

Quiet days like this were rare for you given that you had very few weekends off between your two jobs, and especially since you had recently gotten involved with a certain magician. You hadn’t seen him in a couple of days but you were unbothered, assuming he was off doing whatever he did between visits to you. Maybe fighting someone. Maybe losing. Maybe telling a poor, new, unfortunate acquaintance about his special ability having the properties of both rubber and gum. Maybe actually chewing Bungee Gum, who knew.

He was a ‘go as the wind blows’ type of person, and being someone who regularly kept to yourself and took things easy, this was alright with you. 

Any minute now, he could burst through your front door, in true Hisoka Morow fashion, and disturb your peace in that swaggering, extravagant way of his, and you were completely prepared for that; in fact you expected it.

Which is why when you heard him slip in quietly, neglecting to call your name out in an excessively loud and seductive announcement of his arrival as usual, you were a bit concerned.

But maybe this was a ploy to get some attention, and once you fell for it, you’d be in his clutches, and he’d wrap all his limbs around you like the annoying jellyfish he could be and never let you go.

You wouldn’t fall for it.

You kept your eyes buried in your comic book, not bothering to venture outside. Time elapsed, and you heard nothing from the outside, not even a loud, dramatic sigh as he would sometimes let out when he felt like you weren’t giving him enough attention. Nothing.

A minute passed, then five, then ten minutes.

Something was horribly wrong. Hisoka could not be quiet for ten whole minutes. 

You closed your book, and bounded out of bed, taking a smaller blanket with you and wrapping it over your head like a cloak.

“Hisoka?”

From the doorway of your bedroom, you could see him seated in front of a house of cards he was building. It was impressively large, you noted, but his face was turned to the building and not to you.

He placed another card gently and precisely, and you approached him. He couldn’t be so focused that he didn’t hear you, right? Hisoka had hearing as good as an owl and couldn’t possibly stay focused enough on one thing enough to miss environmental cues. He was clearly ignoring you on purpose.

“Hisoka!” You said, his name louder, then upset at his continued focus on his house of cards, you marched over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. 

Still ignored. That house of cards was his priority, not you.

Somehow this lit a flame deep inside your very core. Hisoka, of all people? Ignoring you? After all the times, he’d come here and distracted you while you were working, cooking, or sleeping? This man even moaned for your attention when you were trying to take a decent shit.

This was unacceptable.

“HISOKA!!” You yelled, now poking and prodding him from every direction. He was immovable like a statue unless he was placing another card, no matter how much you pulled at his arm, or blew in his ear or jabbed at his firm belly. You even got in front of him and patted on his cheeks to no avail. All he did was look through you until you eventually moved out of his way and he went back to work. 

This was starting to get really irritating. Unfortunately for him, you could be very annoying when you wanted to. Sorry to this clown.

“Hisoka~~~~~! Pay attention to me~~~~” You found yourself whining, pulling at his arm at the elbow hard enough that you slipped on the carpeted floor onto your back and into the table where he was wordlessly focusing on his house of cards. 

And when the table shook and his structure fell apart into a scattered heap of cards on the table, that’s when you knew you had messed up.

In seconds, you were pinned onto the ground in the same position you had fallen in, with no hopes to get back up. Hisoka’s hands held both of your wrists tightly, and you could see actual rage in his narrowed, amber eyes.

“You have my attention now, ___. Are you sure you still want it, love?” He half-whispered, half-growled, lowering himself onto you so that he could communicate his threat directly into your ear.

Instead of cowering in fear as he probably expected, and fully ignoring the chill that ran down your spine, you turned and pecked him softly on the cheek.

“I missed you,” you said. 

Disarmed, he let go of your wrists. Now he knelt before you, looking dumbfounded, as if he had been shocked out of his daze by your bold action. You slowly pulled up from below him to a kneeling position as well, and wrapped your arms around him.

“I don’t know what happened while you were gone, and it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but I hope you feel better soon,” you said in as sweet and as understanding of a voice you could muster.

With that, you nestled in his chest, noting how tense he was as he remained frozen in place. 

It took a few moments, but to your joy, his body relaxed, and his arms wrapped around yours too. Maybe due to the absurdity of the situation combined with the realization that he had come so close to killing you for being so silly, he broke out into the musical laughter you’d come to know and love.


	6. Yandere!Hisoka kidnaps Reader

You awoke to the drip, drip, drip of an improperly closed faucet to your left and the creak of a puttering, old ceiling fan overhead. It took you a couple of moments to force your eyes open, but you were no stranger to sleep paralysis, so rather than panicking over the fact that you had lost control over your limbs, you relaxed and gave yourself a few moments for the rest of your body to wake up. 

Those few moments passed and you opened your eyes, only to realize that you truly were being bound with some type of four point restraint by an imperceptible force. Using Gyo, you realized the substance was a stretchy pink material, like a sticky gum, that wrapped around your wrists and ankles and was surprisingly difficult to stretch. 

You started to panic. Laying flat on your back and being restrained like this was not your cup of tea for obvious reasons. This was especially fear-inducing when you realized this was nothing close to the quaint hotel room you had spent the last night in. Heart pounding in your chest, you closed your eyes again, as you tried to recount what had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

You had caught the eye of an oddly dressed, but charming young man while seated at the hotel bar, lamenting the fact that you had been stood up for the third time in the past two weeks. You had been starting to wonder if something was off-putting about your online profile, or maybe the way you spoke to these potential dates, or the simple fact that an easy Whoogle search brought up your brutal mixed martial arts history. 36 fights and undefeated. A history of possible overboard cruelty in the ring. It didn’t help that most of your opponents were disarmed by your soft features and airy voice the moment they stepped in the ring with you, and the way you transformed into a creature of nightmares the moment they landed their first hit. You probably were scarier than you thought, and this did not bode well for your love life.

Despite the fact that those men did not seem to want you, evidenced by the fact that they never showed up at the expected time, this man seemed to have clearly wanted you. He approached you in almost a swagger - the man was so confident - and sat beside you, ordering you a drink and saying just the words you had needed to hear. That you were beautiful, that you immediately grabbed his attention from across the room, that he’d heard about your battle history and was both impressed and interested in sparring sometime. You were elated that he was a fighter too, with most of his matches at Heavens Arena, a dream destination for you. You’d let him sweet talk you into following him up the floors of the high-rise and into a hotel room, where you’d engaged in raunchy, desperate sex, the kind only between strangers who would never again see each other in daylight. You had such a need… and he had fulfilled that for you with perfection. You’d fallen asleep in his arms, and now… now here you were. 

It had to have been him who brought you here. Had he drugged your drink? You were unsure, you remembered every detail of the night before, every touch, caress, kiss, thrust, every word he whispered into your ears. 

How embarrassing to have been caught off guard. You had never thought it would be you, trapped like prey. It was always other women. That’s what everyone thinks. It can never be you. You are too smart, powerful, careful...

“What has you so tense, love?” His deep, honeyed voice rang out from your left side. You struggled against your restraints one more time, only to hear him chuckle softly at your agitation.

“Let me go!” You yelled back at him, as his face came into view once he had walked over to you, arms crossed, his impeccably maintained fingers grazing his chin. Those same gold eyes that had appreciated you, the same lips that fed you with words of affirmation just to fatten you up for slaughter were no longer beautiful, just horrid reminders of how silly you had been to trust him.

Your tears were free-flowing now as he sat by you on the bed, a large hand delicately stroking your face. You didn’t know what it was like to be fragile or powerless. This wasn’t you. This couldn’t be you.

He leaned in, so that his warm breath tickled your nose as he spoke:

“Don’t cry. All I want is for us to continue to make lovely memories together.”


	7. Zeno at dinner with his younger S/O

Killua had not been back to the Zoldyck manor in months, and only came back today for a brief reprieve during the holidays, on the conditions that he could bring Alluka safely. He and Alluka sat side by side for dinner, and after a few minutes of quiet conversation as his family sat down for their meals, he decided he could no longer hold it in anymore. 

“Okay if no one else is going to say it, I am!” Killua exclaimed. Kikyo, Silva and Illumi looked up at him, all concerned in anticipation of what he would say. He pointed directly across from his seat at you, where you were accepting a spoonful of soup from your lovely fiance, Zeno Zoldyck.

“Who the hell is that?” Killua said, standing up in confused indignation.

Silva and Illumi shot daggers with their eyes at Killua, warning him to back down before there was an incident while Kikyo seemed to literally shake, the red eye of her electronic visor darting every which way. 

“Killu-nii,” Alluka tugged on her brother’s shirt sleeve to have him sit back down, but he resisted, still uncomfortable with the flirtation going on before him between you and his grandfather. You could sense your usually calm partner getting mildly upset on your behalf and you mirrored Alluka’s action. He instead made a “Feh” sound and continued to rub your thigh gently under the table. 

You were well aware of how this looked. How could you, a woman young enough to be dating either of his eldest two grandsons, be so brazen with these displays of affection at the dinner table? Of course, you looked suspicious to everyone who watched, and especially Killua, who had just arrived and thus had less time to get used to you. 

You gave KIllua a small sympathetic smile. “I should have introduced myself earlier, but you had just come in during the middle of dinner,” you said in a soft, kind voice. “I’m ____ and your grandfather and I will be getting married soon.”

Killua sat back down with a look of distress. “You? You’re going to be my new grandmother?” 

“Yes. Drop it.” Illumi said, directed to Killua but now glaring at you, with the full knowledge that he had talked at length to his grandfather about you only being here to take his money, and not wanting a repeat of the same argument that happened every successive week you stayed at the manor. Not that you had been the one arguing with the family - Zeno was very protective about any implication that you were with him for any sinister reasons to the point that he had started to block any questions about your relationship. How’d you met, how you fell in love, how you spent your days together… all of that was off limits. 

Illumi was especially hostile and had resorted to snide comments when you were alone. You weren’t afraid of him though; you could always hold your own. Silva remained mostly indifferent after the first initial two weeks, and while Kikyo hated you, you gave her some allowance for it, knowing full well that your youth and beauty made her anxious. It was a pity, the two of you could have been allies in this home usually surrounded by men for the most part.

“When’s the wedding?” Alluka asked, cheerily, clapping her hands together. She was so cute, you just wanted to twirl her around. 

“In just a couple weeks!” You said, matching her enthusiasm. 

“Can I be the flower girl?” Her eyes twinkled with excitement, and of course you would afford her this. 

“Of course!” 

“A-am I too old to bear the rings?” Kalluto piped up from the corner, sitting next to his mother. Kikyo gave him a scandalized look, but grit her teeth and decided to say nothing. 

“Of course not!” You reassured him with another one of your winning smiles. The fact that Kalluto was slowly getting more and more attached to you was the final nail in the coffin for Kikyo, but there wasn’t much you could do to assuage her fears. You neither wanted nor needed to take her place as matriarch of the family. It was a position she could have. All you wanted was Zeno, and Zeno alone.


	8. Yandere!Illumi successfully breaks Reader

**Story prompt: _“Please! You can use me all you like, just don’t leave me!”_**

* * *

You weren’t sure how it happened but it did. He had broken you.

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months in the small shack in the middle of the woods at the base of Kukuroo mountain - at least that’s where you imagined you were - where you were held against your will by Illumi Zoldyck. 

Your will to fight, or maybe really your will to live, had waned over time as you realized any struggle against your captor was pointless. You had tried to escape, many times even, only to be dragged back to your humble abode by your hair or thrown over his shoulder and slammed onto the small rickety bed in the corner, where he proceeded to have his way with you, as if affirming that you would always be his and his alone. 

The soft, even whispers in which he addressed you juxtaposed awfully against the harshness of his gaze, always wide-eyed, and the rough yet controlled manner in which he handled you. He was impossibly strong despite his slender frame, and you learned this quickly after trying to blitz him the first time he cornered you in your own home, the very first time he set eyes on you and decided that he would from then on fully possess you.

Gradually, isolated from all those you knew and loved, removed from a sense of passing time, and with conflicting messages about love and want and need, you started to look forward to his visits. They were the only time you had the sustenance you needed - food, water, conversation, physical touch. The constant sounds of birds chirping in the morning and creatures of the forest howling at the movement were not enough to stimulate you fully, and the room was perpetually dark and shrouded in the clouds, save for a small lamp in the corner, filled with literature he deemed appropriate. 

As you sat on the small bed, your only furniture, you curled your knees up to your chest, having long since lost run out of tears to cry, and waited for Illumi to return. You had ruminated many times before, in this very same position, on what misfortune had led you to this fate, what wrong deed you were paying in your early life or a past life, or what had even caught the eye of this psychopath in the first place. Now you were wondering what time he would come back. By the soft, reddish-brown rays of late streaming through the slats in the high window, it was likely evening, and he usually came back by then, at least to feed you. But it had been a couple days and you were starving, not for food and water, but for him. You missed him. You wanted to hear his voice as he stroked the skin of your face gently when you were beneath him, or held you in his arms just a little too tightly while recounting in excessively graphic detail a job he had just performed. There was nothing else you had in this world if not him.

Solace was the creak of the front door, and your, dare-you-say-it, lover walking into the room, wordless as he glided through the room and before you. He came bearing gifts, in a small plastic bag, and set it beside you on the bed.

“I was busy. I neglected to bring you your meals.” He said it matter-of-factly, as if a day or two of fasting was inconsequential, not remorseful in the least. 

You opened the plastic bag to reveal a still-steaming bowl of noodles in black bean sauce and a bottle of water at room-temperature. You ate hungrily, your eyes on Illumi the entire time, as he seemed to stare off into space. He did not reach out for you, you noticed, but you were still focused on filling your starving belly instead. He looked at you, lips pressed thin into a small line of displeasure.

“I think our time together has come to an end.”

You dropped your bowl reflexively, and it crashed to the ground with a loud shatter, as you stared at him, a crazed and panicked look in your eye. 

“W-what does that mean?”

He stood up in a fluid motion, and moved towards the door, not looking back at you.

“A few things changed in the past few days, and it appears that you will no longer fit into my long-term plans.”

Now your heart started to pound into a frenzy, and you stood up, unable to handle the sudden change in your importance to him. All your life was him, all you knew was him. He was the only constant in your mundane, meaningless life. This couldn’t be true.

“Please don’t go…,” you said, in a soft, breaking voice.

He stopped for a single moment, and then turned back to you, his expressionless visage not betraying the pleasure he heard at the desperation in your voice. He was listening, you still had a chance. You could still plead your case.

_“Please! You can use me all you like, just don’t leave me!”_


	9. Yandere!Hisoka takes things into his own hands

**Story prompt: _I saw you last night…you looked beautiful.”_**

* * *

You fell to your knees as the uniformed officer delivered the news, shaking and trembling.

It had only been three months since you’d spent almost every waking moment between work and school with your new, _normal_ boyfriend, but it didn’t hurt any less to find out that he was absolutely and irrevocably dead.

“The scene was quite...gruesome, so it is clear that it was a homicide, and for this reason we’ll have to bring you in for additional questioning,” the officer said, nonchalantly, not sensitive to the fact that you were clutching at your hair and beating at your head, as if to force yourself awake from this awful nightmare.

You had wanted to stay over your boyfriend’s place after your dinner date, but given that you had a double-shift early the next morning, he had convinced you to go home for rest. He had always been so considerate and responsible, nothing like your theatrical, escape artist of a lover from before. You’d parted ways with a kiss, expecting to see him again this very night if the police hadn’t shown up at your front door to tell you the unthinkable. You should have been suspicious when he didn’t answer your text message in the morning or call around your lunch period - but he was very busy, and a very hard worker so you could excuse it. He would get back to you eventually. You weren’t possessive, after all. You, unlike some others, knew how to give people space when needed.

“Miss… if you will, please follow me and we’ll take you to the station right now,” the police officer repeated.

Desolate and confused, you scrambled to your feet and went to grab your phone, keys and wallet to stuff into your purse. As you stepped out of the door, holding back sobs, you felt your phone vibrate, and quickly checked it. A very, very silly part of you was hoping that it was a text message from your dead boyfriend. You didn’t know what else to expect at a time like this… you were being irrational from extreme stress.

A message from your ex, Hisoka. The very idea of him contacting you right now was dizzying. You hadn’t heard from Hisoka for ages, since he had just disappeared one day without a word. Warily, you tapped the message, and what the message said filled you with dread to the very core.

_**I saw you last night… you looked beautiful.** _

Your mind started to race, but before you could finish processing, a second message popped up:

_**Too bad the man with you doesn’t look so pretty now.** _


	10. Yandere!Chrollo takes pictures of reader

_**Story prompt:** "You were beautiful in the photos I took, but you’re absolutely perfect in my arms.”_

* * *

He’d introduced himself to you as Chrollo. Chrollo Lucilfer. 

It was somewhat disconcerting to meet someone who had a name so close to an actual demon, but his kind smile, soft features and poetic words put you at ease the moment you’d met at your favorite coffee shop. You had been trying to review material for the final exam of your college career, and were more than a little stressed, and he’d made his way over to you and wooed you with the cheesiest pickup line you could ever have imagined. You would have brushed him off to focus on your studies, but the way he strategically laid his palm on the back of your hand, and told him that you were one of the prettiest beings he had ever met was enough to melt you. Just enough.

He had a habit of taking photographs of you every time you met up again at the coffee shop, then while on a picnic in Yorknew City’s central park, and then at dinner in one of the nicest spots in the city. 

In this last photograph, you smiled and posed for the camera as usual, showing off the overly expensive meal you had been treated to. But this time you ventured to ask him what he did with all of the pictures. He had been reluctant to take selfies on your own phone and never had a stranger take pictures of you together, which struck you as odd. 

“Why do you love taking pictures of me so much?” You teased, tapping him on his bandaged forehead with the blunt end of your fork. The bandage was another mystery - you were sometimes concerned about what injury or large pimple but let it go. One puzzle to solve at a time.

He smiled knowingly, looking down at his plate and then up at you seductively once more. 

“You are a work of art. It’s only my duty to capture it.”

You smiled like a fool, twirling your pasta. “Thank goodness I have you, I was worried I didn’t have enough cheese on my entree.”

You took a sip of red wine and nodded as he finally excused himself from the table after receiving a phone call. “Business,” he said, simply. You accepted this answer, still unsure of what he actually did for a living.

While he was gone, you noticed that on the side of his chair, he had left his camera hanging. A curiosity overwhelmed you, and you had an urge to check the photos he had just taken. He never let you review them past the actual moments in which he took them. 

Looking to the side to make sure he was actually gone, you quickly grabbed his camera and went through the photos. As expected, they were truly beautiful. He had a talent, and your heart swelled with pride knowing that he had chosen you as his muse. 

Until you continued to scroll deeper and deeper into his camera roll. What you then saw shocked you.

Pictures he shouldn’t have. Pictures of you up to a month before he had met you, taken at a distance. Pictures of you with family he’d never met. Pictures of you doing mundane household chores, jogging out in the city, asleep.

Your stomach started to lurch and you immediately got up, picking up your things. Unfortunately, he must have seen you at a distance and followed you as you attempted to leave the floor and exit the building. You had already called your taxi, terrified out of your mind.

“Where are you going?” He called out from the lobby, his usual warm, comforting smile, now deceitful and horrifying.

“These pictures are… you’ve been taking pictures of me longer than we’ve known each other,” you accused, your voice sounding more and more ridiculous the longer you spoke. 

“That’s true,” he said, remorseless, walking towards you. As you backed up, you lost your balance, stumbling on the very high heels you wore for this occasion, and to your fortune, or misfortune, he caught you in a swift motion. 

You froze at his touch now, disgusted by the man you had previously been smitten with, but he continued to look at you with the same love and affection, he always had. You started to wonder if it were genuine.

_“You were beautiful in the photos I took, but you’re absolutely perfect in my arms.”_

_He truly was a demon_ , you thought.


	11. Uvogin demands an apology from Reader's bully

**Story prompt -** _“Who hurt you?”_

* * *

“Uvogin! UVOGIN!” You screamed after him to no avail. Who knew the answer to the question _Who hurt you?_ could incite such a reaction?

He wasn’t listening to anything you had to say, and you couldn’t keep pace with the 8 and a half-foot tall man now storming out of your home regardless, so you instead gave up, falling back into your chair, staring at your splinted wrist. It looked worse than it felt, thanks to the extra-strength ibuprofen you had gotten from the urgent care center, and you were lucky enough that you hadn’t broken anything in your fall. But the man who had pushed you wouldn’t be so lucky.

Unfortunately, Uvogin had already extracted the truth out of you, and maybe a small, small part of you didn’t want to protect your workplace bully all that much. It had been just a few mere weeks since you’d started working at the new office, but your coworker had been getting progressively more physical with you ever since you’d rejected his first advances, stating that (1) this was a place of work and you wanted to avoid any lack of professionalism, and (2) you were already involved with someone. He had started by “accidentally” knocking your stacks of filed papers off your desk, letting doors slam in your face if you walked behind him, and nudging against you a little too hard in the company lounge in order to reach the cabinets. 

You hadn’t reported him because of fear of retaliation and not wanting to cause trouble given that you had just started the job there. But finally, he’d reached a point where he’d all but shoved you out of the way when you tried to walk out of the door, and you’d tripped and injured yourself as you tried to break your fall with your hand, earning you a solo trip to get medical aid. It was particularly upsetting that other people had seen it happen but averted their eyes since the asshole happened to be the company president’s son. It’s funny how it always seemed to turn out that way. 

Maybe Uvogin could scare him just a little bit with his presence alone. That would be enough. 

You sat up and focused on starting dinner for the two of you, and sighed as you realized how difficult it was to cut vegetables with a splint on your dominant hand. Maybe you’d just order takeout for today.

Takeout arrived before Uvogin did, and you started to get concerned. You had half expected him to give up on his angry display and return, and even if he had shown up at your work and threw a tantrum, it shouldn’t take him this long to come back. 

As if he could sense your concern, the door flung open and you were happy to see Uvogin return for dinner, until you saw what he was dragging in behind him:

Your coworker, bruised, beaten and bloodied into an almost unrecognizable pulp.

“Oh my God…” You said, your hands covering your mouth in shock.

“He’s still alive, relax,” Uvogin huffed, ignoring the trail of blood he was smearing onto your hardwood floor, as he sat up the young man against a wall, and crouched before him.

He was right, the man was still alive, even though the way his face almost seemed to cave in, and the limp way he held himself made you wonder if he shouldn’t be. You felt almost nauseous looking at him. Even if you hated him, this wasn’t exactly what you had wanted to happen.

“Apologize,” Uvogin barked at the half-dead individual before him.

“Uvo…” Your voice stuck in your throat as you felt tears starting to come to your eyes. “This isn’t what I wanted.”

“That’s perfectly fine. I want this,” he insisted, his eyes still focused on the poor husk of a man struggling to breathe before him. “APOLOGIZE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT.” 

Uvo’s voice was a roar that seemed like it would shatter all of the windows in your house. Now you were terrified, and ran over to him, wrapping your arms around him, desperately.

“Uvo, it’s fine, please stop, I’m fine, I promise! I don’t need an apology!” You said, now hot tears streaming down your face and into the fabric of his shirt. 

Uvogin seemed to relax into your embrace, then turned around to face you, rising to his full, tremendous height. 

“Are you sure? I can kill him if you want.” His voice was still soft as he said this despite the gravity of his words.

You nodded quickly, trying to hold back the choked sounds coming from your throat as you buried yourself into him again. “It’s fine, Uvo. It’s enough. Please, please just let me call an ambulance.”

He seemed to let out an exasperated sigh at this statement, at your sentimentality, but agreed.

“Fine. But if anyone ever hurts you again, their death will be their apology,” he said, and you swallowed a lump in your throat, knowing he fully meant it.


	12. Uvogin handles a late-night pest for Reader

**Story prompt:** _"Sleep tight, I’ll deal with our little annoyance.”_

* * *

After cheating on you with multiple different people and telling everyone that would hear it that you were the whore in the relationship, your ex had all of a sudden decided he wanted back into your life. 

Incessant calls, overly long texts, harassing mutual friends to get news of your surroundings... he ran the gamut in trying to get your attention again. If you blocked his number, he called you from a different number. You had to have an embarrassing conversation with your boss about not letting this certain someone on the premises. You considered a restraining order but that could be a long process, and you were not completely sure that could stop him. You were at your wit’s end.

It was particularly hard for you because you had to hide the fact that you were being harassed from your new partner, really for your ex’s sake. Part of you wondered if your ex had heard that you had moved on and were happy in the past month, and that was what had triggered the change. Regardless, you were protecting your ex from your current lover not emotionally, but physically. You didn’t care if that bastard’s heart wrenched at the idea of you being with someone else but you didn’t want to be accountable for his death. 

Uvogin was incredibly powerful, protective and unfortunately, could be petty as well. If he were to ever find out, there was a good possibility a head could roll. Literally. You’d seen this… tendency firsthand on a couple of your early dates. A man put a hand on you? He lost the hand. Hurt your feelings? His whole body would be hurt. Uvogin was simple but merciless when doling out punishment as he saw fit. And you couldn’t stop him.

Which was why you panicked when you awoke to hear a frantic knocking of the door as you lay in bed with your partner, comfortably snuggled into him as the small spoon. While you woke up immediately, the knocking continued to be incessant, and your phone was now again, vibrating so frequently it seemed to almost want to bounce off the end table on which it lay. 

How had he found your address?

Uvogin roused, releasing you from his careful hold and stretching out his huge body on your unfortunately too-small full-sized bed.

“The hell’s going on?” He asked, still groggy with sleep, as your stomach lurched when you realized you had to either explain or let him jump to conclusions. You didn’t know which one was better.

The pounding on the front door continued to be loud and frenzied, and Uvogin looked in the direction of the sound, unimpressed. If you had been alone, you probably would have been terrified from the awful sound, but with Uvogin there, it was merely annoying. 

You decided to tell the truth.

“My ex has been stalking me.”

“Hm.” Uvogin did not seem as angry as you had expected, but maybe it was the hold of sleep still blunting his emotions. “How long has it been?” He asked, calmly, closing his eyes as he let out a yawn.

“Possibly weeks.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

You paused at this question. You didn’t want to tell him it was because you were afraid of his temper, because that would make his temper worse the next time he decided to act. Instead, you said nothing as you tried to measure your words. He opened his eyes and peeked at you from the side, then sat up in bed, patting you on the head.

“It doesn’t matter. Just go back to bed,” he said, a mischievous grin spread over his face. You didn’t like that grin.

“Uvo...”

He had already jumped out of bed, still wearing nothing but a pair of overstretched boxer briefs, and headed right towards the door, hands balled into fists. 

_“Sleep tight, I’ll deal with our little annoyance.”_


	13. Razor isn't too happy with Reader's in-game injury

_**Story Prompt:** “Who hurt you?”_

* * *

“Fuck!” You held on to your fellow Hunter’s arm, hopping once to prevent from crashing full force to the ground. Your comrade helped ease you onto the bleachers and you both inspected your freshly twisted ankle, checking to see if it was broken. It looked like you had managed to pivot too hard and too fast and torn a ligament somewhere. You’d be in crutches for far too long, unless one of your comrades had a card in their position that could treat these soft injuries. 

Aside from the teammate helping you, it looked like the rest of the others were still fully immersed in the game of dodgeball against Razor, the Game Master, and his crew of convicts. You were out of the game, at least for now, and at this rate, you were pretty sure you would lose the event. You sighed, upset at yet another setback as you prepared to watch your team be utterly defeated from the sidelines.

Until Razor stopped the game abruptly, and walked right towards you. 

You didn’t realize just how intimidated by him you were until he approached, the rest of his team and yours clearing his path as he made his way to you. You hadn’t noticed that he had been watching you like a hawk the entire game, so tremendously you wanted to win.

He finally crouched down before you at the bleachers, and took a look at your ankle, holding your leg and rotating it gently to fully inspect the injury. His hands were as rough as you expected, but managed you delicately. You were uncomfortable with the touch from a stranger, but as you pulled away, he held more firmly, then looked up in your eyes as if to warn you not to make any sudden movements. 

The rest of the team seemed to watch in confusion and awe at the scene. Once he had observed your condition to his satisfaction, he asked in a low voice, _“Who on my team hurt you?”_

You weren’t sure who threw the ball that caused you to jump and land that way, but judging by the way even the air circulating around his body seemed to change, you decided you were glad you weren’t sure who had launched the projectile.

“I-I don’t know…”

He gave you a long, hard look, then called back to the rest of the players of the match.

“We may resume,” he said, getting up to his feet and walking away from you. Before he made it to the middle of the court, he turned back to look at you.

“You will stay exactly in that spot once we’re done. I have plans for you.”


	14. Illumi lets Reader know how he feels about her

**Story prompt:** _“If you’re with me, I don’t need anything else.”_

* * *

Evenings on the manor were quiet and dare-you-say-it, comfortable. Despite being lonely and resentful when you first arrived at the estate, dressed up in frilly clothing and sold to the family as the pretty doll you were, you had come to a sort of peace with the life before you. 

You knew your husband was in some way fond of you, but his restricted affect and avoidance of intimacy often left you wondering and wanting. He was also gone frequently for missions, in the name of upholding the family’s business, and you had to occupy yourself. There were very few others on the estate you could speak to - you were afraid of Kikyo due to her volatility of emotion (if only she had imparted some of that expressiveness to her son), Silva was frankly quite intimidating, and Milluki was the only remaining son still on the manor and had absolutely no interest in you once he realized how awful you were at video games. Sometimes you played chess with Zeno, but even he seemed to keep his distance at times. 

You’d come to realize that the Zoldycks ran their family like a business, with clients over kindnesses, strict hierarchy and absolutely no room for error. You learned that while Illumi Zoldyck was the eldest, he was in no place to inherit anything his family had built, despite having dedicated his childhood and possibly the very essence of his being to it. It was somewhat depressing to know that the person who was slated to reap all of his efforts, the golden child, wanted no part of it. You wished they would give up trying to convince him, but no matter what you whispered to your spouse in the small span of minutes after you were in his arms, where he was the most receptive to your ideas, he’d shrug it off.

This night was no different.

“What will happen if Killua does decide to come back?”

“He will come back. I will support him if needed,” Illumi replied, staring at the ceiling as you lay together, appearing genuinely convinced of this himself. You were not so sure.

Another concern of yours was that the line of succession you had noticed did not seem to involve any siblings. Zeno didn’t appear to have any brothers or sisters, neither did Silva. You wondered what happened to the non-successors, if there were any. Did they just disappear? Were they cast out?

“What if he wants to do it himself? Create a whole family without any interference, like your father did?”

Illumi now turned to you, his large, dark eyes set on your obviously anxious visage. 

“Then I will leave and watch from afar,” he replied, simply.

But where would he go? Kukuroo Mountain was all he knew. There was very little in the outside world he understood; he only frequented the outside world on orders, and even with that, his task was the uncomplicated process of removal or destruction of an unfitting element. He knew nothing of how to build or to nurture, he had never seen it or experienced it himself. He only knew how to control.

“Will that be enough for you?”

This last question was bold of you to say, and you held your breath as you monitored his reaction. The few times you had crossed the line before, he had withdrawn into himself even more, and you had felt lonelier than ever. It was a silent threat to stop trying to get to know him. The deepest recesses of his mind, you would never be privy to, and you had to accept that.

Instead, he pulled you closer to him and rested his chin on the top of your head. You were so starved of his affections, of non-sexual touch, that the simple gesture brought tears to your eyes.

_“If you’re with me, I don’t need anything else.”_


	15. Yandere!Illumi will hold on to his precious Reader

**Story prompt:** _“I will never let you leave.”_

* * *

“Let me go.”

Illumi tilted his head slightly, his depthless eyes on you. 

“Go where?” 

He sat casually, legs crossed, on a chair set across from where you were knelt, chained by the neck to the section of the wall right above the headboard of this monster’s awful bed. You couldn’t believe he had actually had the nerve to chain you like some kind of animal, but then again, were you really surprised?

You’d tried to escape him once, twice, three times, and now this degrading thing around your neck would remind you that you were no longer a person, but property. This was a psychological tactic - having this weight on you day in and day out, would break you. It was only a matter of time.

“Take this shit off me, you bastard!” You shrieked, chain rattling as you thrashed at everything in the room, making it as close to the edge of the bed as possible before the chain pulled taut, blocking your movement. 

“You have such a foul mouth on you, my love. I’ll have to train that out of you... While it’s entertaining, it’s unbecoming of a Zoldyck wife.”

He let out a small, soft derisive laugh at the contempt and rage in your face at the word “wife”, the humor then wiping off his face when he dodged the spit you launched at his face in retaliation for his mockery.

“How savage…”

Grabbing your chin between his thumb and forefinger, he pulled you towards him roughly, ignoring the chain that risked snapping your neck as your head violently jerked forward.

“If you try that again, I’ll have you muzzled as well,” he said in a low tone, flat and even, discordant with the pressure he was applying to the bones of your face, guaranteed to leave dark bruising. 

Now fear started to settle in, as you realized that he really could end up harming you physically in addition to keeping you trapped in his home. And he could see that fear, in fact he relished in it.

“Do you want to go, my love? What a pity.” He asked tentatively, knowing that you were too afraid to respond with him so close to your face. His eye contact was heavy and brutalizing, and you suddenly felt like you were being hypnotized, falling deep into the dark pools of his gaze.

_“I’ll_ **_never_ ** _let you leave.”_


	16. Kite thinks Reader is beautiful

**Story prompt:** _“I saw you last night…you looked beautiful.”_

* * *

You sat at the edge of the small stretch of beach surrounding the mines, watching the sunrise. You let your toes dip into the water, closing your eyes as you inhaled the soft spray of ocean water that picked up with the morning breeze.

It was calming. The warm rays of sun caressed your skin, making you feel a little less alone as you watched the small-billed swans travel in a flock, adding to the sense of togetherness you had been missing.

People had been disappearing, one by one, over the past couple of weeks. While you yourself had always been alone since you were very young, you weren’t used to the cries of mothers missing their children, husbands mourning their wives or young lovers forced to part too early by some unseen force. You weren’t worried about vanishing into thin air yourself per se - you had no one to care for and no one to care for you - but it didn’t make you any less careful. However, you still made it out to the beach every morning to see the first morning hues, and sat by the river at night to write poetry. You wouldn’t give up those pleasures for the world. They were the only things that made life worth living to you. 

You heard soft footsteps behind you, and while you tensed up initially, you took a deep breath and calmed yourself, knowing that whatever was behind you had a sort of peaceful life energy to it. You had always been able to pick up on those with good intent, even from afar.

You turned, looking up at a man who stood a polite distance behind you. He was tall and slender, with hair that was pure white and long enough to graze the back of his knees, and his eyes were plain but imbued with a softness as he watched you and then the sunrise.

“Good morning,” you acknowledged him briefly, then turned back to the view. He took this as an invitation to approach, and stood beside you.

“My name is Kite,” he introduced himself, his eyes on the birds.

“___.” You offered. You might have been reckless offering your details like that so immediately, but your instincts about people tended to be correct. You would trust your inner voice. He wasn’t the one ravaging your village.

“ _I saw you last night… you looked beautiful_ ,” he said.

Your breath audibly caught in surprise, and you looked at the man again. He still stared straight ahead, but a small smile replaced the neutral expression he’d initially had on his face.

“By the river. You looked peaceful, like this sunrise.”

“Thank you,” you replied, your face warming up enough that you wondered if the sun had just started to shine a little brighter. He sat down next to you, still keeping a polite distance away. He said nothing else, but his unobtrusive company was welcomed. 

The two of you continued to watch the sunrise, but together in silence. In these dark times where your loneliness was rearing its ugly head again, this sunrise and a kind stranger was possibly all you needed.


	17. Yandere!Illumi knows Reader is hopelessly in love with him

**Story prompt:** _“Tell me how much you love me.”_

* * *

Painting in the gazebo on the manor and making polite conversation with your mother-in-law was not one of your favorite activities, but it passed the time well enough. You simply couldn’t wait until you were back in your lovely husband’s arms, and he would stroke your face softly and gently while he recounted the details of his most recent missions. He was such a good lover and provider, always attentive to your needs, lavish with his praise and merciful with your rightfully deserved punishments. What more could you want? 

So you spent time with his mother, because he wanted you to. Once he’d allowed you some increasing freedom, you’d made sure to remain polite and demure as always, so as to not upset him. How you hated the very thought of his eyes looking at you with displeasure. It was too much to bear.

“It’s coming along lovely, ____!” Kikyo sang from beside you, as she watched you put the finishing touches on the canvas before which you sat. “A little dark, but very moving, my dear.”

You smiled, as you continued to apply the last few highlights of red on the wilting flowers you’d brought to life… or death. Then you looked up to see your husband approaching, and ran over to him in excitement, nearly toppling him over with your genuine display of affection.

He, stoic as usual, offered you nothing, not even a smile, but still placed his arms around you reciprocally. How you craved for his touch, falling against his chest.

_“Tell me how much you love me.”_

A small part of you, something deep within, screamed and writhed, pleading for you to fall out of his spell and escape. But every time you took too long to answer, there was a blindingly sharp pain, right between your eyebrows, and a fog that scattered your thoughts for a split second - an override, a reset. 

And instead you smiled sweetly at him, the one you loved the most in the entire world.

“I love you more than I can possibly bear.”


	18. Hisoka loves Reader's fighting prowess

**Story prompt:** _“I want to tell you I love you until my throat bleeds.”_

* * *

You centered yourself with a deep breath, then in one fluid motion dropped into a crouch to avoid Hisoka’s punch to the back of your head, quickly pivoting into a leg sweep. Hisoka deftly flipped backwards out of the way before you could make contact, and landed on his feet like a seasoned acrobat. He grinned, settling into a fighting stance with his fists up, knowing full well not to leave himself open around you. 

“Marvelous~” He praised, his golden eyes practically glowing with excitement. Similarly, you could feel a fire rise in the core of your belly as well. 

And then you pounced.

Hisoka’s hands interlocked with yours as you tackled him and the two of you wrestled for dominance, equally matched initially but with your Enhancer strength tipping the balance of power over in your favor. Realizing this, Hisoka went for a forehead strike with his own head, which had you stunned for a split second and forcing you to let go, then followed up with an uppercut right below your chest which knocked the air cleanly out of your lungs. 

Jumping back, you let out a small cough, then pointed an accusing finger at your partner. The blow was particularly hard; Hisoka was truly pulling no punches.

“No fair! I don’t have an actual heap of bricks for a head!” You exclaimed, childishly. He let out a musical chuckle, but didn’t relent, aiming his next strike straight for your throat which you sidestepped deftly and returned with a hook kick.

“All’s fair in love and war…” he crooned softly, reappearing behind you and attempting to capture you in his arms from behind. A forceful elbow to the chest allowed you to break free before he could have you restrained, and you took the opportunity to grip him by the collar of his shirt and throw him into an arc onto the ground before you.

Somehow, he managed to release his Bungee Gum onto you, and as he went crashing, you followed suit, falling onto him. 

_When did he-_

Your thoughts were interrupted by his lips suddenly capturing yours, biting your lower lip and pressing you even more firmly into him with his hand at the back of your head. Pleasantly surprised, you let yourself fall into the kiss, and his arms found their way around your hips. When he pulled the two of you to standing, as if on cue, you leapt up to wrap your legs around his waist, and his fingers tightened onto your glutes, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth as if you were still in the throes of battle. 

Finally breaking for air, your voice was a faint whisper.

“Hisoka…”

Pulling back, you saw that his eyes were fierce and passionate, accentuated by the scattered cuts and scrapes on his face, and the rather large bruise on his left cheek from earlier in your fight.

_“I want to tell you I love you until my throat bleeds,”_ he whispered back, drawing you into another intense, and almost violent kiss.


	19. Yandere!Illumi has to punish Reader permanently

**Story prompt:** _“I know it hurts, honey, but this is what happens when you don’t do what I say.”_

* * *

“Please, I promise I won’t do it again, I promise, Illumi. I love you, I’ll listen,” you choked out, hot tears streaming down your face. Illumi’s dark eyes were unblinking, unwavering as he watched you wail in terror, held completely still by rope binding your wrists and ankles behind you, and the hands of a dispassionate butler pressed on both sides of your face. This was all for your benefit, he insisted - If you made any sudden movements, there was a possibility the needle could kill you. You weren’t a Nen user after all. 

He produced a yellow, round-tipped needle in his hand and licked the edge once to infuse it with aura, before popping off the blunt portion between his thumb and forefingers. Raising it to a point right between your eyebrows, he gave you another drawn-out look, his eyes almost softening before he finalized his decision.

That was the worst part, the fact that he truly loved you. He gave you a soft kiss on your forehead, as if it would numb the excruciating pain that would soon follow. 

“Please…,” you pleaded an additional time, as the needle continued to approach, its point gleaming once in the ambient light.

He said nothing, and you held your breath until you felt the first sharp sting of pain as the needle pierced your skin. You let out a blood curdling scream, but no one would help you. It was just you, your husband, and this uncaring third party witnessing this private, almost intimate moment. 

Illumi stroked your chin softly as the needle kept advancing through skin, fat, subcutaneous tissue, then through the hard bone of your skull, finally nestling into the soft tissue of your brain. Your screams settled the moment the needle found its spot.

You were now quiet and the butler released his hands from your face now that he knew the fight had been programmed out of you. Blood trickled ever so softly from the space the needle had entered, and Illumi pulled you into his arms, rubbing the small wound now in your forehead. For the next few moments, you were in a haze where you knew absolutely nothing, not even your own name, only that you loved your husband more than anything in the world.

You whimpered slightly as he dismissed the butler, continuing to cradle you in his embrace.

_“I know it hurts, honey, but this is what happens when you don’t do what i say.”_


	20. NSFW Hisoka punishing his fem!s/o

“Tsk tsk, I told you not to move so much, didn’t I baby girl?” Hisoka crooned, looking up at you from between your legs. You couldn’t help yourself - the way he moved his tongue and lips in small strokes and circles onto your heat had left you squirming and moaning, and you had finally involuntarily clamped your legs around his head as you rode out the pleasure of your first orgasm. It was his fault, he couldn’t be mad at you. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a bad girl,” you uttered, arching your back as you sat on the bed, your legs dangling from over the edge and your upper body weight supported by your elbows.

He rose to his full height, towering over you on the bed, and wrapped his right arm under you, carrying you up to the head of the bed.

“It’s time for some punishment,” he growled, and you could barely conceal your nervous anticipation, feeling a flutter in your chest and your loins.

You giggled as he bound your arms above your head together with Bungee Gum, giving you a kiss and then a playful bite on your collarbone, before flipping you over so that you lay on your stomach. From there, he bound your arms to the headboard, and your ankles together.

“You’re going to kneel and stay very still for me, little one,” he assured, rubbing circles on your back. “Keep your back arched for me” - he paused to plant a kiss on the small of your back- “and count to 20.”

20! Your breath caught in a small panic. He usually did 10, and even that brought you to your limits. You didn’t think you could tolerate 20 of his slaps on your sensitive skin. 

“You were extra naughty today, so you get twice as much punishment. Any questions or concerns?”

Your voice was shaky as you positioned yourself on your knees, your forehead just barely pressing into the bed. You quivered a bit as you kept this pose, worried about what the first slap would bring. 

“What’s my safe word, daddy?”

Hisoka hooked his arm around your thighs to keep you stable - the first time he had spanked you in this position, you had almost gone through the headboard, and that was an ER visit you’d rather not repeat. You could feel his lips curl into a smile against the flesh of your glute. “Bungee.”

Of course.

“Are you ready, baby girl?” He purred.

You shuddered, bracing yourself for impact before whispering a yes. His spanks were incredibly painful but you’d started to get used to them. _Started_ was the key word. 

“One!” As his open hand made contact with your skin, you screamed out, tears coming to your eyes as you reeled from the searing pain. He pressed his lips against the epicenter of the pain, and whispered, “You’re doing so well for me, baby, keep that form.”

Another one shortly followed, on the other cheek, and you were worried you’d break out in sobs, unable to keep pace. “Two,” you croaked out.

“That’s good, love. Keep you back arched.”

Three was just as awful as two and better than four. By the twelfth spank, you felt like you were never going to be able to sit down again, having suffered six spanks on each separate asscheek. Even though he was alternating, and giving you some chance to recover, these superhuman smacks still took the wind out of your chest.

“Do you want to use your safeword, baby?” He offered.

You shook your head, struggling to keep your back arched, but knowing full well that if you didn’t go through with it, you’d have to start over in a couple of hours. Hisoka was very persistent in this way.

“Good.”

13-16 were living death, and you could feel beads of sweat forming on your forehead. You felt sick.

“I wouldn’t want my little girl to die on me,” he said, squeezing your probably angry, red and bruised buttcheeks together before kissing the small of your back again.

“Just go through with it, Hisoka,” you quipped, the pain messing with the fantasy. He let out a musical laugh, and the last four were delivered, and you cursed at the top of your lungs after yelling out the number 20, collapsing into the bed.

Yeah, you were never going to sit again.

He lay his body on top of you, continuing to kiss your neck and massaging your ruined bottom.

“Don’t misbehave next time, love. I always have to discipline you quite harshly… I wouldn’t want to ruin such a lovely sight.”


	21. Hisoka is timid with reader for 24 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** NSFW **

“Are you sure, Hisoka? This seems a bit extreme, even for you…”

“But I know I can trust you Illu-chan, so what’s the problem?” Hisoka replied, the trickster glint in his eye.

Illumi shrugged noncommittally as he positioned the needle against the middle of Hisoka’s forehead. The lengths he would go for a good time…

* * *

Hisoka had been acting strange all day, and it was driving you insane.

Instead of bursting through the door as he usually did when you were at your most peaceful, he walked into your bedroom quietly, politely acknowledged you with a nod and a wave, then took a quick, expeditious shower without even a single loud, exaggerated moan (which he always did to signal he was in the mood). To make matters even more strange, he came out fully clothed - this shocked you in particular - in a soft t-shirt and loose flannel pants, and then climbed into bed beside you, with an uncharacteristically timid kiss on the forehead. Then he turned in bed, dedicated to falling asleep promptly.

And that’s when you snapped.

Pulling your phone out and texting your love’s work husband at the speed of light, you demanded to know what had happened.

_**What the hell happened to Hisoka while he was with you? He’s acting strange.** _

Illumi’s reply was surprisingly rapid, as if he was waiting for this text message.

_**If you’re wondering if I hit him too hard, I haven’t. I would like to clarify however that I absolutely would love to.** _

Then your phone buzzed a second time.

_**Hisoka wanted me to calm his urges down a little so I placed a needle. The effects will last about 24 hours. Do with that what you will.** _

You looked at the text message before you, and then to sleeping Hisoka, who lay curled up in a fetal position, instead of in one of his two usual positions: flat on his back and spread out to essentially force you out of the bed, or practically wrapped around your body like an octopus.

It seemed that Illumi had granted you a reprieve from constant unending rounds of sex, night after night. No matter how hot Hisoka was, you could only tolerate so much.

But then, you didn’t like how odd he was acting.

“Hisoka…” you nudged him slightly. He rolled over to your side and smiled so cutely, you thought your heart would burst. Then you remembered it was Illumi’s needle causing this and a wave of irritation washed over you.

But then again, you were curious to know how strong Illumi’s mind control was. And so, a devilish idea came to mind.

“Hiso-baby…,” you purred in the voice you reserved for only your horniest days, trailing a finger lightly on his chest.

To your horror, a blush traveled over his face. 

No, no, no, this was not Hisoka at all.

Distressed but trying to be understanding while still seductive, you decided instead to straddle him, pressing your lips to his softly, and then traveling down his neck, your hands creeping up his shirt to roam his muscular torso with light but precise touches.

“Ah, ____, are you sure you want to do this now? D-don’t you have work tomorrow morning?”

“It doesn’t matter, I want you right this instant,” you replied, now letting your tongue trail the dip in his abdominal muscles that formed half of his delicious V-cut. 

As you went lower and lower into his nether regions, he tensed and whimpered, but did not once moan out in that overly loud but sometimes enticing way of his. Not to be discouraged, you finally reached his slowly hardening member, and wrapped your lips around the tip.

You would make him moan if it killed you.

As your lips traveled up and down his shaft, he continued to utter soft, reserved sounds, his hands shaking as they found their way into your hair, and gently coaxed you deeper into him.

“I-it feels so good, ___”

You went faster and deeper, making sure to let your tongue spiral up his member and slowly caress the small slit at the top, but yet he didn’t take over as was typical of him or even help you along with an aggressive thrust. 

Finally, you finished him off, a bewildered look as he flushed and panted from your special care. But the longer you looked at him, completely helpless against your touch, he was so endearing that you backed away and snuggled closer to him instead.

“I can do the same for you,’ he started, but then frowned quickly. “But only if you want me to...”

You smiled, and kissed him on the forehead, then gave him a firm squeeze of the butt that made him gasp, and blush even redder.

“Let me show you how I like it.”

It turns out Illumi’s needles were strong after all, and you were now determined to have fun with it.


	22. Yandere!Illumi successfully breaks Reader part 2

**Story prompt: _“Please! You can use me all you like, just don’t leave me!”_**

* * *

Your words hung in the stale air of your humble lodgings for a few moments longer.

_Please! You can use me all you like, just don’t leave me!_

_Would it be enough?_ You wondered, biting your dry, chapped lower lip. Would he, so powerful and cruel, be willing to listen to someone so small and helpless as you? You weren’t sure that anyone could love you as you were, let alone him. Maybe this was all the kindness you deserved, this restrictive life in the woods. What else did you have if not him?

He stood wordlessly, as if he were contemplating the value of your life vs. your death. Your heart began to thump hard in your chest and the beating pulse roared in your ears so loudly that you wondered if you would even be able to hear him if he ever decided to speak.

Then he turned, and gave you a ghost of a smile. 

No, it was a mockery of the idea of smiling itself. The corners of his lips pulled back almost mechanically as he approached you where you were standing. You reflexively started to recoil back, your own body’s muscle memory knowing to retreat whenever he approached, even if your mind was confused. He continued to advance, and you found yourself retreating enough that the back of your knees hit the bed, and you found yourself falling onto your back.

“You’re still afraid of me,” he whispered, now leaning over you where you almost seemed to cower, his arms on either side of your body, caging you in. “You’ve been wanting me to leave since the very moment we left, is that not true?” The dark orbs that were his eyes only seemed to intensify, particularly now that the sun was almost completely set, and the little light you received through your window was starting to fade. You found yourself consumed by those eyes of his, and he tilted his head just so, his features still enough that he began to resemble a broken doll. 

“I’m asking a simple question,” he repeated again, as you were too tongue-tied and afraid to speak. “You had a lot to say earlier.”

“I… I don’t want to stay here without you.” You eventually choked out.

“And why is that?” Illumi probed, his expression unreadable.

An excellent question. What did you feel? Fear was a constant when he was around, but fear had also overwhelmed you the moment he said he would leave. Whatever fire was sitting in the pit of your belly right now was not one of love or lust, it was need itself coming alive in you. A desperate need. 

“I need you.”

He drew back to stand up straight and crossed his arms, a loud laugh escaping his lips. It was an awful, pitying sound that caused a heavy pain in your chest.

His laughter stopped almost as abruptly as it started, and he was again serious. “You always needed me. But the important thing is whether I need you… and I realized that I do not.”

A heavy stone seemed to drop in your center, and without warning, tears started to fall from your eyes, salty and warm as they spilled down your cheeks. Unmoved, he continued to watch as you lost composure as if he were analyzing the results of an experiment. He was in a way.

“You’re sad, aren’t you?” He said, without a single rise or fall in the tone of his voice to suggest empathy. With a finger, he tilted your chin to direct your downcast eyes towards him. 

“Give me a reason to care.”

Broken and traumatized as you were, you decided you would direct whatever was left of your sanity to give him that reason.


	23. Chrollo drabble - "Wouldn't that be nice?"

Chrollo leisurely browsed through his mistress’ jewelry collection as she lay bound to the bed they had just made love in, the one that had grown colder and emptier the longer her husband had gone up the ranks in his corporation, only to be warmed in the past few weeks by the thief’s tender embraces.

“Wait until my husband finds out about this!” She spat, both angry and ashamed at her foolishness. Chrollo turned his head towards her and gave her a mildly sympathetic look. 

“Oh, it seems that you think you’ll live long enough to see your husband again. Wouldn’t that be nice?” He mused, as he flipped through the pages of his Nen book for an appropriate end to this relationship.


	24. Wing drabble - “W-what is that THING in my fridge?!”

“W-what is that THING in my fridge?!” Wing yelped, pointing a shaky finger directly at the open icebox, his face twisted in a look of fear and disgust.

Gon peered at the offending item with curiosity, then looked back at his teacher with bright eyes. “Oh, it’s Killua’s attempt to make heart-shaped chocolate! He promised me some this year,” he explained.

“WHY AND HOW IS IT ANATOMICALLY CORRECT?! THERE IS BLOOD GUSHING OUT OF THE AORTA!”


	25. Leorio drabble - “This is so much better than I thought”

“This is so much better than I thought,” Leorio said aloud, reaching his hand out for his assistant to pass him one of the scalpels in the first aid kit. He was working as a medical aide at Heavens Arena for community service hours, and had initially thought it would be a waste of time as most of the contestants tended to die, but this arm injury was a pretty easy fix, and thankfully the patient was already knocked out.

“Uh, Leorio-san...,” the assistant piped up.

“What?” He replied, positioning the patient’s arm for intervention.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to-” was all he could get out before Leorio plunged the knife blade deep into the poor fallen Hunter’s arm, and the victim led out a blood-curdling scream.


	26. Illumi drabble - "I'm taking you with me."

You joined the horde of people screaming and running out of the department store you had been browsing, some unfortunate souls seeming to drop dead in an instant only to be seen with a yellow item embedded in their skull, and even more unfortunate others being trampled by the crowd fleeing en masse. You didn’t know how the frenzy had all begun, just that you needed to run in whatever direction everyone else was, and make sure you kept up without being stomped into a pulp on the ground. Wired and terrified, you suddenly heard your name being called behind you, and almost instinctively, you froze in place, recognizing that awful voice.

“I’m taking you with me,” you heard his voice say, and you immediately fell to your knees, knowing any chance of successful flight was futile.


	27. Illumi drabble - “Just relax already.”

Long, dexterous fingers began to crawl up the fabric of your shirt and settled on the soft, sensitive skin of your nipple, and you looked at him in horror, realizing what it would mean to allow him to be your first. 

You tensed up in fear and anticipation. You knew once he went further, there was no escaping his affections.

He smiled back at you, a terrifying gesture. 

“Just relax already. You might as well enjoy this.”


	28. Feitan drabble - "Is that your TRUE form?"

You were absolutely certain you could defeat him. After all, every single punch or kick you had thrown connected with his body, and you reveled in the bruising of flesh and the feel of bones giving away beneath the force of your enhanced fists. 

“Is that your TRUE form?” You asked, intending to mock him.

He gave you a truly devilish smile, as a suit of armor appeared on him seemingly out of nowhere as the aura around him began to shift.

“You will see shortly.”


	29. Chrollo drabble - "“Isn’t this what you wanted?"

“I’ve lost everything for you! My family, my career, my self-respect, all for just these fleeting moments.”

Chrollo gave you a mock sympathetic look, then made his way towards the door, having completely dressed himself. “I’m leaving,” he announced, curtly, as if he had not heard a word you said.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?!” You yelled in protest, throwing the nearest pillow at his head. “You wanted to ruin me, so that you could have me all for yourself!”

He raised his eyebrow at you, then his lips curled into a smile.

“No, I just wanted a good time,” he clarified, closing the door behind him as he left.


	30. Shalnark drabble - "You should be more grateful."

You and your partner had been walking by the pier under the moonlight after a lovely romantic date, until suddenly your partner stopped in his tracks. In an instant, you were struck by horror as your partner suddenly grew rigid and unresponsive to your voice, turned to his right and jumped without hesitation into the dark, still water of the ocean. You had sought to jump in after him instinctively - every fiber of your being told you to and you knew he couldn’t swim - but you were held back by impossibly strong arms wrapping around your chest. All you saw before you was the image of him jumping, jumping, jumping to his death, repeatedly.

“You should be more grateful. I took out the trash for you.” The man holding you back said to you, in an ominously cheerful voice.


	31. Kite drabble - "Do you trust me?"

Despite the fact that people and animals had been disappearing all around NGL, Kite woke up early every morning to investigate, reminding you that he’d always be safe, as he had been trained by one of the world’s best. 

You hoped his fighting prowess and his innate good would continue to protect him. You told yourself this every morning as he left.

The last thing he’d ever say to you was, “Do you trust me?”

While you trusted him as a person, the truth was that you never trusted him to come back to you safe and sound, the longer his investigations into the Chimera Ants went on.

And you were right all along.


	32. Chrollo drabble - "I thought you were taken."

Chrollo let out a soft groan as the last of his length entered you fully, and you let out the breath you were holding, following it up with a shy laugh as you looked up into his eyes just above you. From this short distance apart, you could see every feature of his handsome face, and you knew you were getting lost in his eyes.

The only problem is he knew this as well.

“I thought you were taken.” He whispered seductively, and you could feel a twitch of his cock inside you, accenting those words. He knew, somewhere out there, that there was someone who loved you, someone who would be hurt tremendously by this, and that excited him even further.

You were taken all right. Taken with his charm, fuck everyone else.


	33. Hisoka drabble - "Heaven is a place on Earth."

Their eyes locked - soft, amber ones into hard, pitch black ones, as the two men remained locked in a power struggle, neither one willing to yield to the other but with the colorfully-dressed magician unexpectedly starting to lose ground.

“I’m sending you to hell, Hisoka. It could have been different, but this is what you wanted.” He meant to sound even-kilter and unaffected as usual, but there was a small crack in the raven-haired assassin’s voice as he spoke.

That small, imperceptible waver was enough for Hisoka to know that his feelings had always been reciprocated, even if their time together was at an end.

“Heaven is a place on Earth,” he whispered with a smile, as Illumi’s dagger pierced through his chest.


	34. Hisoka cheats on Reader part 2

“Are you sure you want to come?” 

As he spoke, Chrollo came closer to you to sit by you on the bed, watching your expression carefully. It had been six months since you had been betrayed by your first true love, five months since the start of your whirlwind romance with the Phantom Troupe leader began and just under twelve hours since you’d last seen Hisoka. He had hurt you so much and so suddenly, and while you thought you had gotten over it by spending almost every moment of your waking hours with Chrollo thereafter, it still hurt to see the downcast look on his face when he saw the two of you returning to your shared room in Heaven’s Arena, hand in hand. 

When he’d marched up to Chrollo to demand a fight to the death, Hisoka said not a single word to you and even actively avoided looking in your direction, but the absence of his classic trickster grin on his face and the rage that belied his look made it clear that this fight was now personal. Staring Chrollo down and taking full advantage of their height difference, you were worried that the fight would start there, and prepared yourself to protect him. You were Chrollo’s replacement for Uvogin after all, on top of being his romantic interest.

“Tomorrow,” Hisoka had demanded. While walking away, his eyes connected to yours, and you felt your heart wrench right then and there. It turned out the wound you’d been healing was still there, fresh and weeping.

This was not what was supposed to happen. You were supposed to be smug and gleeful. You were in love with Chrollo after all. You had to be. He’d saved you from yourself on that snowy night, after you’d wrecked your car while too distraught to pay attention to the road, and walked miles in the oncoming blizzard, hoping to find shelter.

You loved Chrollo wholly and completely now. At least you had been sure of it last night when he held you in his warm embrace, kissing you sensually as if to prove that Hisoka was of no concern. Chrollo kept you grounded. Chrollo was your safe haven.

Tomorrow was now today. Chrollo would avenge you for your pain. 

“I want to come with you,” you said definitively this time.

Chrollo smiled and interlocked his fingers with yours, then pressed his lips to your cheek. You smiled, just a bit too weakly, then stood up with him to walk out of the room together.

As the two of you headed towards the battlefield, Chrollo squeezed your hand a little tighter.

“I’ll be fine,” he reassured you. “It’s all planned out.”

“I know.” You said softly.

Chrollo seemed to think your obvious emotional turmoil was fear that he would die by Hisoka’s hand. Which was true in some ways, and false in others. As much as you hated the magician for what he had done with you, you were not completely sure your emotions could remain in check if he expired right in front of you. But you couldn’t say this to Chrollo. As understanding as he was, that would be entirely too much consideration to demand of a person. He’d have every right to drop you. 

“Promise me you won’t interfere.”

Chrollo said this while smiling, but there was a note of warning behind his voice. You did have an overprotective streak in general for your loved ones, but for a split second, you wondered if he knew more than he let on, if he could read you like the books he often had in hand. You’d never talked about your history with Hisoka before, after all. 

“I won’t. I’ll sit with Machi, she’ll keep me in check,” you said with a laugh.

One more kiss and the two of you parted. Now up in the bleachers, you watched your new flame and your old one go head to head, Machi sitting cross-armed by your side. You knew she was watching you carefully; she had always suspected something was off about your devotion to Chrollo.

And she was right.

The longer the battle went on, and the more you realized that Hisoka was getting outmatched, every muscle in your body seemed to tense and you ached for him.

And then finally, before the last bomb of Sun and Moon could detonate, you found yourself jumping into the ring, Machi unable to hold you back. 

You chose Hisoka. No matter what, it had always been him.


	35. Milluki falls in love

***: in game name

__: real name

“Hold on guys, let me add *** to the chat before we travel,” Milluki said through his microphone to his friends online, typing furiously with one hand, as his other hand rummaged through a bag of chips.

“We don’t even know this person!” One of the other boys in the party voice-chat protested.

“Shut up, I didn’t know who you were until two days ago, either,” he scoffed. Their party had run into a pretty high-level and useful cleric with good game sense, and he wasn’t going to let that go for these boneheads. There was a pretty difficult boss battle coming up anyway, and he was tired of being the only one alive. 

Finally, the cleric’s name popped up in their voice chat, and he heard a soft ding as they connected.

“***, are you connected?” Milluki said, the whole group pausing to let this newcomer speak.

“Hello?” a young girl’s soft voice came through the speakers, and Milluki immediately fell head over heels in love.

* * *

A few months of voice chats, gaming into the early morning and phone calls until they both passed out, Milluki was even more sure that he’d found the one. Enough to decide that he would venture out of the estate to meet her.

“You’re actually going outside?” Illumi asked, from the doorway of his younger brother’s bedroom, leaning slightly, his eyes even wider than usual. Milluki was pacing back and forth trying to dress up in an appropriate fashion, fussing with his hair, and smoothing out his shirt, causing him to break out into an anxious sweat.

“By the time you get there, you’ll be soaked. Relax. If she doesn’t like you, just let me know and I’ll take care of it.”

Milluki felt his perspiration worsen.

“T-thanks, Illu-nii?”

“No problem,” he said, disturbingly cheerfully before leaving his brother to his own devices.

A couple of hours later, he made it to the small arcade where they had planned to meet.

She sat in the corner, and waved at him excitedly, beckoning him to come over. Milluki noticed that she looked nothing like the waifu he had envisioned in his head.

So he promptly turned on his heels and went home.


	36. Illumi is aggressive with reader for 24hrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this was even crackier than I thought it would be lmfao  
> ** NSFW **

_You’re a tiny bit predictable in bed, but it’s cute._

Predictable?

Illumi had made the grave mistake of asking you an honest opinion about his bedroom skills, and while you had said these words to him playfully after snuggling up to him once he had finished inside you the night before, he couldn’t get those words out of his head.

Predictable? Was intercourse supposed to be… spontaneous?

Now your uncanny ability to anticipate every position he would put you in was suspicious - you got on your knees before he asked, you arched your back before he could tell you to, and at times, he felt that you moaned before he even touched you, as if you made sounds simply to stroke his ego.

The idea continued to haunt him for the rest of the night even as you fell asleep, one arm draped over his chest. 

The next day, Illumi continued to ruminate on the concept of being ‘predictable’ as he met with Hisoka for drinks. The worst thing an assassin could be was easy to see coming, no pun intended.

“How exactly does one become more spontaneous in bed?” Illumi asked Hisoka suddenly as they sat side by side, causing him to almost spit out his drink.

Hisoka gave him a stunned look, and in response to Illumi’s genuine expectant look, burst out in raucous laughter.

“What, did ___ finally work up the courage to tell you you sucked?” He said, laughing so hard as the words came out that tears came to his eyes.

Illumi’s wide-eyed look seemed to turn ominous, and Hisoka’s grin seemed to falter slowly.

“You’re serious about this.” Hisoka stated, the fun sucked out of the situation. Illumi nodded simply, and Hisoka sighed.

Hisoka spent the rest of the night giving him pointers but by Illumi’s vacant expression, it seemed like words were coming in one ear and out of the other.

“Try being the opposite of yourself, maybe that would work.” Hisoka suggested finally, partially out of exasperation. Illumi kept this in mind. 

The opposite of him was Hisoka. He’d try channeling Hisoka for the next 24 hours.

With the help of his needles of course.

* * *

“Welcome home, Illu~,” you began to sing out cheerfully, from behind the kitchen counter where you were mixing ingredients for a cake to face him only to be surprised by a hard slap followed by a firm grope of your bottom.

Shocked, your breath caught at the contact, and you turned to make sure it really was him, just to see him grin.

Holy shit, is he _smiling_?

“Did you miss me, baby girl?” He whispered, seductively.

Before you could scream and ask who exactly was impersonating your lover, he pushed your ingredients on the counter aside in one sweeping motion and hoisted you up onto the surface, engulfing you into an open-mouthed kiss that took your breath away.

The soft moans he was letting out as he made out with you were somewhat unsettling as they were so unusual for his normally restricted affect, but you couldn’t focus on that, but instead on his warm breath and the fervor with which he was stripping your dress and undergarments off of you and slipping out of his own clothing. He made sure to not let your lips part for more than a couple seconds as he kissed them and top of your bosom hungrily, nipping and sucking to leave marks on every place he touched.

When the two of you were finally completely naked, he pulled you to the very edge of the counter, hoisting up your legs so that they wrapped around his hips, and finally lowered you onto his already painfully hard member. You cried out as he bounced you up and down, with you holding on for dear life.

“You’re gonna take this dick for me, aren’t you?” He growled as he continued to thrust into you rapidly and aggressively.

_The word ‘dick’ actually just came out of his mouth,_ you thought in unbridled horror. Your Illumi just tried to dirty talk you. This was unbelievable. You couldn’t believe your own ears.

Months of vanilla sex had preceded this very moment, and those words had seemed to unlock a dam, bursting with pent-up sexual frustration; you couldn’t help but climax immediately.

“Illu~miii!” You screamed, throwing your head back, and this seemed to only encourage him further.

“Take. This. Zol-DYCK. All of it,” he growled again, holding you tighter and firmer against the counter, accentuating every syllable with a thrust. Your moans became more guttural and animal-like the longer he went, now that your seal inside had been broken. This was the first time you’d felt truly and entirely aroused in so long, you couldn’t help yourself.

“I thought you were a proper lady,” he teased, his inflection as flat as usual, now leaving you to splay over the counter, shaking and overstimulated, and flipping you over so he could enter you from behind. You almost couldn’t breathe from how quickly he was going inside you, and then his hands traveled to your breasts over the counter, massaging them as he continued to slam into you. 

“Illumi~ W-what’s gotten into you?” you whimpered through pants, as he grabbed handfuls of your hair and straightened you up so he could kiss your neck while keeping up his pace.

“I didn’t want to be _predictable_ ,” he whispered.

That tipped you over a second time, and you could hear a small tinkle of a laugh that was both terrifying and arousing before he nibbled on your ear as you writhed from the waves of pleasure coursing through you.

And then finally he picked up his pace, having reached his point and aiming for climax with less precise, erratic, and _deep_ thrusts. His grip on your hips grew tighter and he was moaning even louder than you, and finally he peaked, evidenced by every warm jet of fluid you could feel coating your insides.

You let out a gasp as he dismounted from you and ran a hand through his hair, kissing you on the forehead one more time, content with your look of dizzying satisfaction. You were too gobsmacked and love-drunk to ask any more questions, just accept what was happening.

Illumi carried you to bed and dumped you there almost impassively, before quickly heading off to the bathroom.

“Would you like another round, love? I’m ready when you are.” His voice rang out over the sound of a steamy shower. 

You curled into fetal position, not out of fear but of anticipation of what he still had in store. You were still trying to understand what the actual FUCK had gotten into him. You were never going to tease him about his sexual prowess again.

Or maybe you would...


	37. Illumi comforts s/o who is having a bad day

While Illumi wasn’t known to be particularly empathetic or sympathetic to the feelings of others, he had an uncanny ability to detect when things were amiss with you, and today was no different.

The second you entered your apartment, you let out a drawn-out sigh, dropped your keys on the kitchen counter, and made a beeline straight for the bathroom. Illumi glanced up from the book he was reading while sitting on your bed, keeping his eyes on the bathroom door that closed behind you. You hadn’t acknowledged his presence, for fear that your voice would waver and tears would start running down your cheeks, making him uncomfortable. You weren’t sure he knew how to respond to an extreme emotion anyway, given that he wore a constant neutral expression. 

Your day had been awful, and now that you were in the shower and your sobs could be covered by the sound of the water running, you decided not to hold back any longer. You granted yourself the luxury of feeling everything knowing that you no longer had to stay strong. You’d stay in the bathroom as long as you needed to, and let everything out so that it could be washed and steamed away.

A half an hour later, you believed you had collected yourself enough to finally greet your partner. Stepping out of the bathroom, you kept your eyes averted as you whispered a good evening with a weak smile, then proceeded to change into comfortable pajamas.

He said no other words aside from a good evening in response but continued to watch you carefully, dark eyes trailing your every move. You left the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen to start dinner without any further conversation. Your chest still felt a little heavy and your eyes stung, but you were sure you’d gotten all of your feelings out earlier, so you proceeded to hum a quiet melody to yourself as you rinsed your produce and started chopping them up on a cutting board.

Not realizing how shaky your hands were, the knife slipped in your grasp, and nipped your finger, causing you to withdraw your hand quickly and drop the knife with a soft yelp. The entire cutting board then clattered to the ground given that it was positioned too closely to the edge, and you jumped out of the way, protecting your toes but unfortunately not your cut vegetables.

And for some reason, that was enough to jumpstart your fountain of sadness once again. Crouching and picking up the bits of green pepper, carrots and shallots with your hands, tears returned to your eyes and started to stream down your face. You were mad at yourself for crying so much, when your partner was a literal rock. You wished you could be better.

“___, it’s only a small mess. There’s no need to cry about it,” you heard Illumi finally say from behind you, and soon he was right beside you, picking up the pieces of food faster than you could. 

You watched him work terrifyingly quick, focused on his task, and then look at you once he was done, his eyes just a little warmer than usual. 

“I-I’m not having a good day,” you admitted, rising to your feet with him, as he dumped the soiled food in the trash, still keeping his eyes on you carefully. 

“I know,” he said, simply. 

“It will pass,” you murmured in a soft voice. “I promise.” You felt bad for not being the usual cheery self he was used to.

Illumi gave you a small, almost imperceptible smile, and he moved towards you, taking one of your hands in his.

“No need to promise anything. I’ll continue to be right here, for as long as you need,” he said, then sealing his very own promise with a forehead kiss.


	38. Reader gushes over old picture of Illumi with short hair

The two of you worked quietly, backs to each other, sorting through Illumi’s old belongings in preparation for moving out of his old bedroom. Your wedding was coming up soon and in the spirit of giving you both more privacy, you were awarded an expansive personal wing on the westernmost part of the Zoldyck manor. 

All amenities had already been made and delivered to your new lodgings, and all that remained was moving Illumi’s personal items. He didn’t have many; only small mementos from his missions tossed into boxes and pushed into a small closet, or cases of old notebooks, textbooks (he read a lot more about human psychology than you expected) and photo albums. 

You leafed through one of the latter to find an old family photo, and once you recognized your fiancee’s face, you let out a squeal and turned around.

“Illu~!” You spun around to face him with excitement, the book open in hand.

“Yes?” His monotonous voice could easily suck the fun out of a situation, but nothing could quell your amusement.

“You had SHORT hair?!” You exclaimed, pointing to a younger Illumi in the photo, arms crossed and looking nonchalantly towards the camera. His hair was only about neck length which was relatively long but nothing compared to the mid-back length locks he sported now. 

“Hm. I guess I did,” he said, not completely understanding your excitement, but taking another curious look at the picture.

“Illu~~~, you were so cute,” you gushed, nudging his cheek with yours. “Little baby with short hair!” You looked back at the picture and to him, then pulled the picture out of the album to hold it up near his face for comparison. The similar lack of expression on his face now and then started to make you laugh even more.

“Ahh, you’re so adorable!” You yelped, positively bouncing up and down.

He watched you as you continued to go on and on about his hair, then ran his hand through his locks allowing a few strands to slip past his fingers.

“I suppose I let it grow out for quite a while,” he said. Your excitement slowed, wondering if you were making him insecure as you continued to gush over his hair.

“Wait, no, I don’t mean that your long hair is bad! I love you both ways, Illu!” You backtracked, letting out a nervous laugh. With that, you gave him a kiss on the forehead and put the picture back in the book to store it for safekeeping. A warmth creeped on your face as he continued to watch you, his fingers still in his hair.

“I plan to keep my hair long,” he said, definitively, now letting his hands fall to his side, but he had the hint of a smile forming on his lips.

“I’m glad,” you said, with an even brighter smile. “It suits you.”


	39. Chrollo gets jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW**

You braced yourself against rapid deceleration as Chrollo slammed the car brakes, almost rear-ending the car that had pulled to a stop several feet ahead of the two of you.

You finally let out the breath you had been holding; much too loud, as Chrollo was now glaring at you, his hands on the wheel gripping so tightly that you were worried the metal would bend. You tried to ignore his burning stare, focusing on the traffic light on red, waiting desperately for it to turn green so that he’d have to focus on the road again.

Chrollo very rarely got angry - in fact, he was known for his unflappability, and his ability to seemingly control every situation, in such a way that those around him didn’t know they were being directed. 

But tonight was different, and in Chrollo’s opinion, it was mostly your fault. Chrollo was losing his composure enough that you had almost ended up in an accident, and the tension inside the car was thick enough to cut with a knife. You had not said a word in the past twenty minutes, focusing on the winding road instead, so that you could avoid saying anything to him. With Chrollo, any word you said could be twisted and manipulated to suit his purposes, and he was absolutely bent on accusing you of being unfaithful. 

Per his account, you had actively been flirting with the magician, Hisoka, but you vehemently asserted that you had done no such thing. It was just that Hisoka had a way of smiling that made your heart flutter involuntarily, a small warmth settling in the apples of your cheeks. It also didn’t help that Hisoka had decided to introduce himself like a perfect gentleman, taking your hand in his and pressing his lips to the back of it. You could tell he had done it particularly to irk your partner Chrollo, to provoke him into a fight. You had heard from Chrollo that he desperately wanted to fight him after all.

The greeting had been the first strike; your bashful reaction to it had been the second. The third strike was the fact that you had told him to relax when he’d ushered you into the car after troupe business had been officially adjourned, teasing him about his obvious jealousy. 

Jealousy was such an unrefined, pedestrian emotion. Chrollo thought highly of himself - to call him jealous, even jokingly, was to wound his ego twice.

And that was why he had been driving like a maniac until this very moment. 

The light was staying red for far too long, you noticed. You fidgeted slightly in your seat, crossing and uncrossing your ankles. Chrollo was still watching you, and you could feel his irritation with you intensifying every second. 

Then before the light could turn green, right in the middle of the road, he put the car in park and set down the parking break.

“Chrollo, what are you do-”

“Take off your pants.” He interrupted in a low voice.

“What?” You looked at him with confusion, but immediately, he unbuckled his seat belt and pulled you into a rough, needy kiss. Shocked for a moment, you fell into his groove nevertheless, allowing him to kiss you hungrily, pressing your body tighter against him. One hand entangled in your hair, and he used the other to unbuckle your own seatbelt. 

“Take off your pants,” he repeated his command against your lips and his grip on the back of your head even tighter, and you obliged, unfastening the button of your jeans and rolling your jeans down as best you can. You shivered slightly in the cold as the upper part of your legs became exposed, only to be warmed again as he thumbed the small knob downstairs through the thin fabric of your panties.

“Chrollo…,” you moaned, as he started to rub small circles, and then hooked his finger under the underwear to touch your sensitive skin with no inhibition. You whimpered even louder at the direct sensation, and he lowered the back of your seat so that you were laying flat for better access. Leaning over, one of his hands crept up your shirt as the other one was working your clit, caressing your breast, then he leaned over the console to ease one of your mounds into his mouth. 

Sucking softly, and stimulating both erogenous zones, you felt as though you were on cloud nine, enough that you forgot for a moment that you were in the middle of the road still, in the middle of the night on a poorly lit road.

“C-Chrollo, i-is this okay…” you were struggling to use your words over the waves of pleasure coursing through your body. “There might be… _ah_ … people coming.”

His mouth left your breast with a small pop to tell you not to worry, and you found yourself yearning again for its warmth immediately.

“They can drive around the car if it’s so important. It’s equally as important for you to understand that you’re not going to get this level of pleasure elsewhere,” Chrollo insisted, accentuating that with a bite back down on your breast that made you cry out.

You found yourself drawing your legs up as he continued to work breast and clit, clit and breast, the muscles of your belly tightening and contracting as you tried to control your squirms, with him holding you down to keep you laying flat. 

“It’s too much…,” you whined, overwhelmed with sensation. 

“I’ll show you too much,” he said, pulling back with an amused laugh, now forcing three fingers at once in your slick entrance, drawing a gasp out of you, and moving so quickly, you felt that you could not catch your breath. 

You cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure only to be muffled by his own lips on yours, kissing and nipping at your lips. Once he could tell you were close by the intensity of your moans, he withdrew his fingers right as you toed the edge. 

“Not yet. I’m going to fuck you senseless so you remember who you belong to,” he murmured, as he freed himself of his own clothing. He pulled his own seat back and motioned for you to make your way on your new throne, his throbbing member, and you shakily acquiesced. As you lowered yourself onto him, you grit your teeth at the initially painful but later pleasant stretch, and he began to move. To your dismay, he then started to ram you hard enough into the steering wheel that the horn began to honk, as if reporting your dirty deed.

“Chrollo-”

His grip around your hips tightened as if to warn you to stop talking, and he continued to thrust into you forcefully, using your moans and cries of pleasure to encourage him.

“No one else will do this for you like me, do you understand? No one,” he continued to growl, his hands moving from your hips to warp around your waist. His head made its way into the crook of his neck and he continued to rut into you while placing obvious hickeys on your neck, marking you as his.

You continued to moan his name over and over again like it was a mantra until your speech became unintelligible and then the two of you were speaking your own language of pleasure and possession.

And then you climaxed, and he climaxed, and you fell into him, a sweaty, bruised mess.

He rolled you back into your seat quickly and refastened his pants before starting the car, as you tried to resettle into your seat, still trying to come down from your high. 

“We’re fucking again the moment we get home. I’m going to make sure I leave my imprint _all over your body_ ,” he declared, now stepping on the gas, the roar of the engine only slightly masking the thump of your racing heart.


	40. Hisoillu drabble

Hisoka normally slept like the dead, not fearing any man, earthly creature, extraterrestrial or God Him/Herself, but something didn’t feel quite right, and he turned over restlessly, to realize what had gone wrong. 

Illumi was no longer beside him. 

He had a split second of panic in his dark bedroom before he heard the ding of a toaster oven going off, and followed the smell of warm bread into the small apartment kitchen.

“Illu…?” he whispered, creeping up behind him unsuccessfully. Illumi, his hair still up in a messy bun and clad in a simple pair of boxers, turned to look at him, a piece of browned toast hanging out of his mouth.

“Mm?” He uttered nonchalantly, keeping his lips closed so as to not drop the toast as he reached into the fridge to grab some butter.

“Are you serious? It’s 3am,” Hisoka teased, leaning against the entryway, but he couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked with toast hanging out of his mouth like an anime schoolgirl running late for class.

Now placing the toast on a plate and with eyes lowered as he buttered it, Illumi murmured, “I was hungry.”

This sent Hisoka into a greater fit of laughter, to Illumi’s dismay. Illumi didn’t particularly enjoy getting laughed at and the smallest pout crossed his face.

“Okay, okay,” Hisoka said, with tears still in his eyes, and now pulling out his phone to search for a video on Newtube. “I need you to put the toast back in your mouth, and here-”

He started playing a para para dance song, and mimed running in place, still bursting into tears the whole time, only to find that Illumi apparently knew the entire routine and was performing it with extreme accuracy, the toast flopping but secure in his teeth and expression as flat as always.

Needless to say Hisoka lost the ability to breathe, but once he recovered, the two of them danced together until the earliest morning larks began to sing.

(For reference: here’s the song I imagine Hisoka played)

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gI1HBsOp3E&feature=emb_title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gI1HBsOp3E&feature=emb_title)


	41. Sub!Hisoka x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** NSFW ***  
> Hisoka gets pegged by reader... kinda

“Why not do it now then, kitten?”

In shock, you pulled out of Hisoka’s very warm embrace, your soft residual pants from the intense makeout session you’d just had ever so slightly audible in the quiet room. You gave him a long, querying look, scanning for any trace of deceit in the trickster’s amber eyes. 

And for once, you found none.

“Y-you’ll actually let me?” You asked again, now raising yourself from under him with your arms to sit up against the headboard, staring at him in shock. He got upright on his knees, still in full, naked glory with a light sweat highlighting the very best of his upper body, and ran his hand through his crimson locks before smiling at you devilishly again.

“Maybe just this once… we’ll see if you deserve a second time.” The half-smirk now on his face was lighting another fire in your belly anew.

You let out a squeal of excitement and jumped out of bed, running into your closet to pull out the box you had been saving for just this particular occasion. You’d never thought this day would come. Hisoka watched you intently, cross-legged on the bed still, as you re-emerged the closet. 

With a twinkle in your eye, you pulled out a particularly large, purple strap-on dildo.

You shot him a glance to see if he would be intimidated at all by the size, but he looked almost unimpressed, and a small pout crossed your face. Entertained by your disappointment, he let out a laugh, then got up to smirk again at you, right in your face. The height difference between you two as usual was intimidating when he got this close and you knew it was completely intentional. 

“Don’t worry, bunny, it’s not about how big it is, it’s about how well you use it,” he grinned, bending down slightly to cup your face with his large hands as he made his face level with yours. “Just put it on and fuck the shit out of me just like you promised,” he said in a seductive whisper.

 _One day, I’ll bend you over instead and fuck the shit out of you,_ you had play-threatened, whispering directly in his ear just moments earlier, after all. And that’s exactly what you were going to do, no matter how much he tried to shake your confidence. You flashed him a determined grin back, slipping into the harness, and securing it quickly. 

“Today, you’re my dirty slut, and you’ll be wishing, if not begging for more,” you growled.

“Ooh, feisty,” he said, a slight moan in his voice, and you pulled his face back towards you and kissed him roughly, then slapped him playfully on the face.

“Get on the bed, you whore.”

He let out an even louder moan and let you back him up onto the bed, your hand pressed firmly on his abs as you walked him backwards. “Gladly.”

Once he was seated and tried to press his lips to yours again, you dodged him and shook your head at him, biting your lip.

“Turn around, and this time, I need you to arch your back for me, sexy.”

That was his line.

Pleased and intrigued, he turned and before you could even lube up and position yourself, he let out a laugh.

“Am I doing it as well as you, love?” he teased, an exaggerated curve to his spine. You weren’t gonna take this disrespect. Slapping him firmly on his ass with one hand, you then grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him back towards you and plunged right into him with no prep or anything.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this to you one too many times.

“Oh!” His utterance did hold a note of surprise for a moment which encouraged you, but then he was laughing, and now you were just flushed and angry and dedicated to truly wrecking him as you thrust back and forth, committed to the task at hand.

“You’re doing a wonderful job, my love!” He continued to patronize, letting out a few moans as you continued to pant. “Marvelous technique!”

Beads were starting to form on your forehead as you continued this literal labor of love, your hands now in a firm grip around his waist to steady yourself. You were trying, really, and it seemed more like work than anything else. Your grunts were overpowered by his loud, exaggerated moans, and then soon exhausted, you finally gave up and fell onto him.

“Done so soon, my dear?” He teased, as he felt you lay on his back, your cheek to his skin. 

“You fucking suck…,” you muttered, not moving from atop him. He grinned and moved from below you, then stood you up with both hands on your shoulders. You were mad enough that you crossed your arms and didn’t want to look at him, but then he kissed you softly on the cheek as you looked away.

“Let me show you how it’s done,” he teased, interlocking his fingers with yours. Begrudgingly, you gave him a smile and pressed your lips to his again.


	42. Gon/Killua drabble - "Afterlife"

The two boys lay side by side on the beach just off of the shore of Whale Island, staring at the clouds. They had gotten up early in order to help Aunt Mito by hanging the laundry for her at the top of the hill outside Gon’s home, and had the rest of the late morning to themselves. Gon had suggested cloud-gazing in the short period of time they had before his aunt and great-grandmother prepared lunch, and they would be off to a later adventure after that.

Killua had been quiet for the last few moments, Gon noticed, and realizing that this meant he was probably lost in thought, he turned over to him slightly, and poked him on the shoulder.

“Killua, you haven’t said anything! Are you falling asleep already?” He teased.

Killua seemed to jolt out of his thoughts with the sound of Gon’s voice, and then looked away from the sky above to his very best friend in the world, grinning beside him. Gon’s eyes were bright and cheerful as always. The only other person in his life who looked at him with only kindness the way Gon did was Alluka. It was always a shock to him.

“What are you thinking about?” Gon asked.

Killua paused for a moment, but then decided for once to speak his mind.

“Do you believe in an afterlife?” Killua asked suddenly, without looking at his friend, his head laying on his hands.

“After… life?” Gon repeated, slowly. It was an odd question for Killua to suddenly ask. Why focus on the future when everything right now was so exciting?

“You know… when people die, some people think there’s a place where everyone goes. Where they get judged and stuff, if they were good, or they have to try again?”

“Hmmm.” Gon mused on this for another moment, then said cheerfully, “Why does it matter?”

Killua knocked him on the head in anger.

“Gon, for real!” 

“Sorry, Killua!” Gon said with a pout, rubbing his head.

Killua frowned, but then let out a sigh of complacency, then continued to speak.

“I’m just wondering… does someone like me, get a good afterlife?” He said out loud again.

“Why not?!”

“I… killed a lot of people,” Killua admitted. “That would mean I’d get judged harshly, wouldn’t it? I would have a bad afterlife, I think.”

Gon looked over to him again, and shook his head furiously.

“I think if I had to choose, we’d be friends still even when we die, so it would be good, don’t you think?” 

Killua looked at his friend Gon again, his very best friend in the world, and the earnestness Gon exuded as usual made his worries almost melt away. Suddenly he was no longer worried about the afterlife, and just about what they were having for lunch. Gon had a way of doing that for him.

“Yeah, that would be good,” he said, with a small but genuine smile.


	43. Hisoillu drabble - "Fireworks"

Fireworks.

The first time Illumi ran into Hisoka, he was not at a loss of words to describe him. 

Loud. Conspicuous. Colorful. Eccentric.

To Illumi, Hisoka was best described as a firecracker. 

Exciting.

Obnoxious when unexpected.

But beautiful when sought out.

Like fireworks, Hisoka existed to be on display. 

Watching him navigate through life arose something in him that he could not exactly describe.

Was it admiration? Passion? 

Dare he say it, love?

Something deep inside, something that had long been cut off from the surface, drowned in the dark essence of who he was now, came to light whenever Illumi’s eyes rested on Hisoka.

…

“I’ve lost interest,” Hisoka said suddenly with a yawn, as the magician and the assassin stood on the balcony of Hisoka’s essentially permanent home at Heavens Arena, watching the pyrotechnics. Neither of them could remember what this display was actually celebrating, but Illumi’s keen eyes had spotted the lights in the sky as he sat on the couch, and was drawn to them, just as he was drawn to Hisoka.

Hisoka had followed Illumi as he made his way out, and now their eyes looked towards the sky. 

Hisoka placed his hand on Illumi’s shoulder lightly, and turned to go.

“I’m going to bed,” he announced, and then with a smile added, “we can always make our own fireworks, if you are so inclined.”

Illumi did not immediately respond, and Hisoka let his hand trail off his shoulder, still smiling as he knew Illumi would soon follow. Illumi took one last glance at the sky above, taking in the last of the finale, and as the night sky finally returned to its own stillness, he retired back into the suite.

The experience had been captivating but fleeting. Illumi hoped Hisoka would be different.


	44. Illumi x Reader drabble - Nostalgia

Illumi Zoldyck didn’t have a heart. He was absolutely certain he was either born without one or it had been ripped out of him long before he was even aware of the world around him.

And for this reason, he couldn’t pinpoint what it was he was feeling - this wistful sensation when his thoughts drifted off to you and your bright, kind smile. 

This mission would be particularly long and there was a possibility that he wouldn’t make it back in time. Rather than worry about what it would mean to leave you alone, he decided to focus on the small moments you had shared together.

A meal shared together. A TV show cuddled up on a couch. A walk in nature, hand in hand.

He was almost a month into this voyage, and these were the things that kept him going. He had to survive, especially because he knew you had only so much time left.

He promised himself he would make it back to you. He wanted to be there in your final moments on Earth, to say a proper goodbye to you, his one and only true love.


	45. Kite x Reader drabble - Wired

It never made sense.

How was it that a person so calm, so composed and one with the tides make you so wired every time you touched?

Was it something about his long white locks grazing your skin every time he bent over to meet his lips to yours; or maybe it was the way the unintentional way he reached his hand out for you; or the purposeful way he pronounced your name?

You would never know.

All you knew was that every moment with Kite was electrifying. With him, days flew by and you were filled with an insurmountable high. 

Every moment was simply intense… colors seemed brighter and sounds louder, like he’d turned up the dial on your mundane, quiet existence.

How could you have known that you’d grow to depend on him for the current that kept you vibrant and looking forward to every morning?

How could you have known that one day he’d never make it back to see you?

Nowadays, the power outages that often plagued your small village left you in the dark… but they were nothing compared to the quiet solitude in your own very heart.


	46. Chrollo x Reader - First

As cliche as it was when you thought about it, saying goodbye was the part you hated the most about Chrollo’s visits with you. 

Today was no different.

He had promised to spend more time with you than usual on your special day - you didn’t normally care enough to celebrate your birthday, but any excuse to keep him with you longer would do - and he’d thankfully had made good on that promise. However, even though he had dropped in almost at the crack of dawn, appearing at your door with a suspiciously expensive but trendy necklace and serenading you with his lips, the day was coming to an end.

Regrettably you had to part, and you were not exactly sure the next time he’d be able to come see you. He had a family, albeit a non-traditional one, to take care of after all, and a mission that you unfortunately could not (yet) be a part of.

These things you understood, but the knowledge didn’t prevent you from squeezing his hand just a little tighter as the two of you approached the doorway to your small home, where he would leave you. 

He noticed your shift in emotions as you walked side by side with him, and raised your hand to his lips, kissing you softly on the back of your hand. But despite this, he still said nothing. He wouldn’t open up the discussion of staying with you, becoming more steady, or at least you staying with him for a short period of time. It was dangerous enough as it was to be with you, you who didn’t even know the full extent of his crimes and loved him innocently.

You finally reached the doorway, and now he stood before you, his hands on both of your wrists, caressing softly with his thumbs.

“Did you have a good day today, love?”

You gave him a small nod, your reluctance to let go of him evident with a small bite of your lip. There was a sound in your chest that kept getting faster and louder, telling you not to let go. You wanted something more, but what?

He let go of one of your arms, and handed you the bag of prizes and souvenirs he had been carrying for you on the way back from the boardwalk. 

“Make sure to take good care of Lucy for me,” he said, with a smile, referring to the smallest stuffed red panda in the bag that you had decided to name after him. With that, he then let go of your other arm, and it fell by your side, and he leaned forward to plant a kiss on your forehead.

The simple action, the feel of his lips on your skin, brought on a wave of anxiety over you. In moments, you would be alone again. Waiting. Wanting. Yearning.

You had to make the night longer.

His hands still framed your face as he pulled away, and you set down your bag to place your own hands on his, lightly pressing on his fingers. 

“Please… don’t leave.”

Your voice came out more of a strained whisper than usual, and you could feel tears threatening to well up in your eyes by the telltale sting. You already anticipated the excuse said with kind but patronizing gray eyes and the tender but placating hug before he disappeared into the night. 

Sometimes you wondered if Chrollo was playing the part of a lover rather than living it. How else could you explain the fact that he had never touched you… truly touched you in the way you had yearned for since the days before you met. 

“___, you know I have to leave,” he began, and your heart sank. You let your hands drop to your side. 

“I know.”

You took a moment to steady yourself, staring at the small space between your feet and his. Then making sure to remain grateful that he’d at least spent the day for you, you looked back up at him with a cheerful smile that attempted to disguise the twang of rejection.

“Thank you for staying with me! Be safe on your way home!” you chirped quickly, turning around quickly to unlock the door to your home and fumbling noticeably with the keys.

You expected Chrollo to leave immediately to prevent a further awkward conversation, but to your surprise, you felt the weight of his chin resting on your shoulder from behind. 

Your breath caught as his hands hooked around your waist to clasp together right on your belly.

“Do you want me to stay the night, princess?” He whispered into your ear. His hand now steadied your trembling one, guiding the key into the lock. “I can’t promise that I will be able to control myself once I’m inside.”

The double entendre was enough to make you weak in the knees. “Chrollo…”

“Yes or no?” He pushed you to make a decision, and now you could feel his body start to press into yours as your hand still froze in position, key into lock. 

“Y-yes.”

You could feel his lips smile against the back of your neck as he lay soft kisses, then hoisted you up so that you were facing him, and pushed through the door.

Keeping your arms wrapped around his neck to kiss him deeply, you kicked off your shoes, your lips disconnecting so you could let out a laugh.

“My bedroom’s over there,” you pointed, then pressed your lips against his again.

It took mere moments for him to gently kick the door to your bedroom open, and lower you gently onto your bed. You thanked the heavens that you had actually bothered to clean your usually messy room… maybe you were anticipating this all along? The fact that Chrollo slipped off your sundress over your head to reveal matching black lace underwear seemed to suggest this. 

Chrollo was on his knees before you, but paused to smile at you, now exposed and his for the taking.

“You are… a true work of art,” he mused in a soft but authoritative tone that likened you to a prized museum painting. You found your face growing warm, the fire in your belly stoked just a little more by his words, and he took that opportunity to remove his own clothing, giving you just a flash of his forehead tattoo as his hair went up.

“Chrollo, you’re beautiful too,” you replied, your hand reaching out to press on his bare chest and sliding up to his face. His eyes rested on yours and then his hand went south, deep into your panties to locate the soft pink nub of pleasure that lay within. As you started to tremble under his touch, he continued to link eyes with you, his face stoic compared to your shifting expressions. Then he lowered you onto your back, following up his ministrations with the warmth of his tongue.

“C-Chrollo…,” you whispered his name between soft pants and flushes, your back arching and your breath catching with every suck and stroke of his tongue. His hand rested on your belly to keep you still.

“Stay still, my love. Let me paint you with pleasure. It’s only right, as this is our first time.”

You thought just those mere words would tip you into a release, but he had more in store for you.

Now upright again, he positioned himself over you, over your entrance, and gripped you softly on your hips, bending over to land just a few kisses on the soft skin of your belly. 

“Are you ready, beloved?”

You nodded in anticipation, and in one fluid motion, he both plunged deep inside you, his fingers interlocking with yours tightly as you cried out to distract you from the stretch. Once he was inside, and you had adjusted, a coil in your belly now semi-taut and ready to be stretched, he raised his torso with one hand and used the other hand to caress your face.

“I’ll be gentle,” he reassured you before kissing you on the lips again and starting to move.

His grunts were soft and his thrusts were sure, and he continued to interlock fingers with you, encouraged by the small utterances of pleasure you let escape your lips. Soon he sped up, and his grip on your hands tightened; then as if he was concerned that your fingers would snap, he let go of your fingers and instead held you close with his hands wrapped around the back of your ribcage. Hearing your pants, his pants, your sweat mixing, and the sounds of your hearts beating together sent the two of you onto cloud nine.

Then, right before you could release and cry out his name, he pulled out, just enough to spill his warm seed all over your quivering stomach.

And now you were riding your own high, your whole body warm and tingling

Still getting over your high and now feeling the fluid slowly seep down the sides of your abdomen, he rolled over beside you, planting a last kiss on your lips. 

“You’re the loveliest canvas, my ______,” he whispered, pulling you close to him. You let yourself snuggle in closer to him. You knew he’d be gone by morning, but whatever you could do to let this moment with your love last was enough. Hopefully it would be the first of many nights.


	47. Hisoka helps Reader with her curly hair

Your hands worked deftly as you sat cross-legged on your bed, working your fingers through your mounds of curls to detangle and coat every piece in leave-in conditioner. Your eyes were set on the laptop screen in front of you, watching a short video on Nutube as you worked. 

Hisoka finally came by to peek into the room, as you had been quiet for the past half-hour or so between your shower and preventing subsequent frizz as you air-dried, likely seeking some attention.

He saw you with your hands in your hair again, your tongue sticking out slightly as you concentrated.

He climbed on the bed behind you and also plopped down cross-legged behind you, looking above the top of your head at your screen.

“You seem occupied.”

You let out a sigh of frustration, as now your arms were starting to hurt as you worked on imitating the tutorial before you. 

“Are you having some trouble, my little lamb?” He purred into your ear, his hands working their way around your midsection and clasping together into an embrace.

“No…,” you were now a little embarrassed, “I’m just trying to figure this out.”

The hair tutorials always made it look easy. 

He peered over again at the person talking into the screen and you could almost sense the smirk on his face.

“Let me try.”

He took the brush from your hand and in a grandiose movement, fluffed your hair up before running the brush through your strands. The way he handled your hair was relaxing, and you could swear you felt your scalp began to tingle pleasurably as he worked.

“Comb~!” He sang out from behind you, and you handed him something to part your hair with. His fingers were deft and sure; you had the feeling that he wasn’t even watching the video at this point.

“Hisoka, what are you doing?” You said, starting to get worried about whatever sculpture he was about to turn your hair into.

He brushed your hair away with his hand to expose your neck and planted a soft, delicate kiss.

“Trust me darling,” he whispered. “When I’m done with you, you’ll look even more exquisite than you usually do.”


	48. Leorio x Reader drabble - Protection

The first time you met Leorio, you didn’t like him. 

Nothing he did in particular was wrong or unkind, but your plucky, seven year old self burned with embarrassment when he ran over to you, having noticed you lose your grip on the monkey bars.and crash into the bed of wood chips.

“Are you okay?!” He exclaimed as he examined you, disregarding the fact that he probably wasn’t a day older than you. 

“I’m fine!” You shrieked, ignoring the sting across your knees as you swatted his hands away.

You were always fine; you were tough as nails after all. 

While he ran off to find an adult to come help, you ran the other way into the dusk.

* * *

The second time you met Leorio, he was equally as mad at you. 

“Do you know how long it took me to convince someone that you were there? Just for you to disappear? You suck!” He accused you, the moment he saw you the next morning at school. 

You tried to ignore him, but earnestly he called out behind you as you filed into your classroom instead.

“Be careful next time!”

You turned around and stuck out your tongue at him before turning into the classroom.

But for a moment, you decided you would make nice the next time you saw him. You had to convince him you were tough, anyway, didn’t you?

* * *

You met Leorio frequently after that, and over the years, an unlikely friendship grew. Leorio retained that nurturing kindness in him that was at odds with your brash independence from the very moment you met: always ready to take care of your wounds, and you had to admit that despite being impulsive and even more hot-headed than you were at times, he gave wonderful advice.

When he told you he wanted to go to medical school, you weren’t surprised.

“It’s fitting, Mr. Walking First Aid Kit. It helps that you already look like a 40 year old man,” you teased between cheeseburger bites at the fast food joint you loved to frequent after classes. He gave you a look that feigned annoyance, but you knew he liked to feel needed. 

However, when he told you he would have to take the incredibly dangerous Hunter Exam to pay for it, you were surprised.

“You can barely take me in a fight, Leo!” You said, aiming to push on his buttons, but you took pause when he didn’t laugh in response. His eyes were serious behind his tea-shade glasses. 

“You’re serious…”

“Yup,” he said, bringing the straw of his milkshake to his lips. The sound of the straw drawing up air as he finished was oddly loud over the silence now between you.

“But people die during that exam,” you said, in a small voice.

“People die when they don’t get good medical care too,” he replied, almost too curtly.

You set down the rest of your food, now having lost your appetite. Leorio was rarely that serious when he was with you, making this statement all the more grave.

“Will it be soon?” He nodded, and you bit your lip.

“Okay,” you whispered, and the two of you finished your meals in silence.

* * *

You didn’t see him off to the Hunter Exam, but you called.

“You’re not allowed to die or I’ll beat your corpse,” you warned. He laughed heartily at your threat but you weren’t sure you’d completely meant it as a joke or not.

* * *

A couple of months passed, and a small part of you wondered if he truly had died.

But you couldn’t bring yourself to call him. Something about the fact that he was always the one to worry about you, you who were incredibly self-sufficient and above feelings. 

But you also didn’t want to admit that you were worried, so you played the role of indifference.

Leorio was just being a shitty friend. Or really, he was just busy. People are allowed to be busy, right? You were busy sometimes. Yeah, that was it. He’d just gotten his Hunter License a while ago, and was just messing with your emotions. That was all.

With that chant running in your head, you put your phone down, and decided to go for a run.

* * *

As your feet hit the pavement, you let the sounds of classical music fill your ears and clear your mind of the days’ worries. It was odd that someone as stubborn and energetic as you played Mozart at the height of activity, but who was there to judge?

Your neighborhood was small, dark and quiet. It was dusk, and suddenly the pinks and oranges of sun setting reminded you of the first day you’d met, and how much you’d hated that he was the only one to stop and help you.

You hated the idea of weakness so much, even from that young. Weakness, injury and debility was what had taken your family from you after all.

These things were the reason why Leorio was the only person you had really had in your life. Leorio understood more than anyone why you never wanted to depend on someone else. 

As you reflected on this, tears started to fill your eyes as you picked up your pace.

But you depended on him!

Knowing all of that, he had still decided to be the one you could depend on your whole life to this point.

And now he was probably dead, and you wouldn’t even admit to yourself that you were worried about him, and that you needed to know he was okay. 

The tears started to form faster, clouding your vision. The pain in your chest now settling in your chest was something other than overexertion and you were now working harder to draw air into your lungs. 

_He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s fine._

_You don’t need him. He doesn’t need you. When he has time, you’ll see him again and it’ll be like old times._

_He’s taken care of your wounds your whole life. He can take care of himself._

_Oh God, why couldn’t you be the one to help him for once, you selfish person?!_

You stopped suddenly, almost tripping as you skidded to a halt, and hunched over, suddenly unable to breathe. Your head was spinning and you felt like your heart would escape your ribcage the way it was pounding hard and irregularly.

The next few moments were like agony… until you felt a familiar warm hand on your shoulder.

A small panic at the touch coursed through you, until you turned to see him. Leorio, again, in your time of need.

“___, take deep breaths. You’ll be okay,” he instructed and reassured, lowering you into a seat cross-legged on the sidewalk. Despite being dressed in a full suit, he also sat down promptly across from you, his face deathly serious, as you tried to slow down your breathing. 

You thought you were imagining things.

Of course you’d conjure up his image when you needed help. Maybe you really were dying for real, if you were actually this desperate.

His hand continued to rub circles into your back as your body attempted to pare down its flight-or-fight response. You could hear a small, low hum in his throat, serving to soothe your nerves.

Your imagination wasn’t this good. It really was him.

“Leorio,” your voice wavered slightly, making you wince, but you 

“Mm?” He responded, his palm continuing its steady rhythm.

‘I’m sorry. For always needing your protection. Even from myself,” you croaked out. His hand stopped for a moment and it was quiet.

“Thank you for being my knight in shining armor,” you felt compelled to add. If you were going to be vulnerable, you might as well go all the way.

His arms wrapped around you now that you were calm and steady, and he hesitated just for a moment before giving you a peck on the forehead.

“Always.”


	49. Machi x Reader drabble - Kiss

“Hold still for me, love.” Machi whispered with her lips partially closed to keep the extra pins she was holding on to in her mouth. You could feel her warm breath on your neck as you sat still on a stool before her, waiting for her to put the finishing touches on the dress she was making for you by hand. 

Now stitched and fitted to perfection, she cut the final threads on the seams and pulled up the zipper so that you were now enclosed in the fruit of her labor.

You jumped up in excitement when she finally stepped back from you and ran to the mirror in excitement.

Your eyes widened as you took yourself in. You looked… incredible.

You couldn’t help but let out a squeal of joy, and then you turned and threw your arms around your love.

“Chichi~ it’s beautiful!!” You exclaimed, tears welling up in your eyes.

Blue eyes softened as her lips spread into a smile and she gave you a soft kiss on the cheek. You turned and pecked her on the lips instead, your heart full. 

A dress, hand-crafted by your darling, that fit you perfectly. It was a dream.

“Isn’t it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?” You joked now, as you pulled apart.

“I already used up all my luck meeting you anyway,” she said with a smirk. “I can’t wait to kiss you in that dress. For real, and for forever.”


	50. Stranger - Illumi x fem!Reader songfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi and Reader meet a chance day in the summer~

It really helps if you listen to the song [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fyoutube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBht2iIFCPsA&t=OGZjNmVjYzM4MjZjODk1ZGE1MjQ1OWFjZjZhMDk3OWNkNDJmOGQ0NywxMmR1WXczUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlRKoKPxdHpLJaOv12fBxHA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhisoillusandwich.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624581372338634752%2Fillumi-x-femreader-songfic-stranger-an-this&m=1&ts=1595652939) (Une Belle Histoire - Michel Fugain)

_**C’est un beau roman  
** _

_**C’est une belle histoire** _

_**One summer, a beautiful stranger crosses your path, and your life changes.** _

_**C’est une romance d’aujourd’hui** _

You barely noticed him, humming softly to yourself as you walked home, reveling in the muddy glow of the setting sun and the reprieve it gives you from the sweltering heat. 

But he notices you, and that’s what matters.

**_Il rentrait chez lui~ la haut, vers le brouillard_ **

**_Elle descendait dans le midi, le midi_ **

Your eyes meet for just a moment, and you acknowledge him politely, before continuing your path home.

Unbeknownst to you, the young man at the cusp of age 18 - he wasn’t sure, he’d stopped making note of birthdays over a decade ago - was on his way home from the slaughter of a quiet family of four, just down the hill. 

Save for one member, it had been carried out in full and with ease. He would be back to finish the job, after a day of rest. He had so few of these.

**_Ils se sont trouvés au bord du chemin_ **

**_Sur l'autoroute des vacances_ **

**_C'était sans doute un jour de chance_ **

His eyes linger, and he decides he will see you again. But you continue to make your way home, your brief moment with the stranger, if any, gone with the wind. He mentally records your face and he continues home.

**_Ils avaient le ciel à portée de main_ **

**_Un cadeau de la providence_ **

**_Alors pourquoi penser au lendemain_ **

His name is Illumi, and your first meeting is strange. The first thing he tells you is that he lives in, not on, a mountain, surrounded by miles of forest and a fence that weighs metric tons. You laugh at his joke, not noticing the way the pools of his dark, dark eyes stay still, no matter what you or he says.

He doesn’t mean to be charming but he is.

He is waiting at the same spot you crossed paths before. You blush when you realize he is waiting for you. You are naive and it’s summertime; you’d only pretended not to see him. How could you not notice him?

**_Ils se sont cachés dans un grand champ de blé_ **

**_Se laissant porter par les courants_ **

**_Se sont racontés leurs vies qui commençaient_ **

**_Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, des enfants_ **

Illumi accompanies you on your errands. He’s fascinated by the fact that hands can create; that they can make something as simple but tasty as bread. He’s surprised by how many hours he can spend with you just gazing at clouds on a hill, letting the sun’s rays kiss your skin. He shows interest in everything you say - not just what you say, but how you say it. 

But you never hear him say anything about himself. Other than the fact that his name is Illumi and he lives in, not on, a mountain.

“You’re like a prince!” You tease, placing a freshly made crown of dandelions on his head, after smoothing a wisp of his short hair away from his face. “Ah! The crown is fitting!” You say, clasping your hands together in a dramatic movement. 

He doesn’t smile as usual, but the dark pools that are his eyes are no longer still. You realize that that’s what he looks like when he’s pleased. 

“Do you like to spend time with me?” He says abruptly, taking your hand. 

You flush at the sudden, direct question. Alone in this field of grass and flowers, it feels intimate, almost like a proposal to your young, naive heart.

“Y-yes, I do, Illumi.”

He lets your hand go, and it falls back in your lap. Something about the way he touches you is both forceful and tender. It scares and excites you. 

He’s weird, but you like the beautiful stranger. Or dare you say it, friend.

**_Qui s'étaient trouvés au bord du chemin_ **

**_Sur l'autoroute des vacances_ **

**_C'était sans doute un jour de chance_ **

“I’m an assassin. Will you still spend time with me?”

His jokes are getting stranger. He’s the softest, quietest, sweetest person you know. His affect is strange; he’s like a living doll. But you like him.

“That’s a weird conditional, but sure,” you say, laying your head on his shoulder. “I’ll always spend time with you.”

**_Qui cueillirent le ciel au creux de leurs mains_ **

**_Comme on cueille la providence_ **

**_Refusant de penser au lendemain_ **

“I’ll be busy for the next few days, but we can spend time again together once I’m back,” he tells you as you close up your family’s bakery. 

“What are you going to do?”

“I have an important mission.”

A mission. He always called everything a mission. Strange.

“You’re not in the military, are you?” You ventured to ask.

“No, I’m an assassin.” 

“Right.”

You look around to make sure your parents are nowhere nearby. Seeing you with a boy would put your father in a frenzy so you had told him you would close up so that he would leave early, but you could never be too sure. 

When you realize the coast is clear, you do something bold. 

You stand on your tiptoes - he’s taller than you, and he steps back reflexively, but you move forward to press your lips to his. 

He doesn’t kiss back. In fact, he says nothing; his eyes are blank and now you are embarrassed. You regret even trying anything. Maybe you misunderstood. 

You walk, almost running, behind the counter, trying not to look at him. He on the other hand, continues to look at you unaffectedly, but his fingers touch his lips softly. 

“Goodbye,” he says, and you wait until he’s sufficiently far enough to watch him as he leaves.

You hope he comes back to see you.

**_C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire_ **

**_C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui_ **

He kisses you first the next time you see him. You’re on Cloud Nine. The summer is ending, and you sneak out of your home without your parent’s knowledge to watch the stars with him every night. This is the first time you’ve been in love. You know this feeling will last forever.

His hands are never warm when you hold them, but you love him all the same.

**_Il rentrait chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard_ **

**_Elle descendait dans le midi, le midi_ **

Suddenly his visits become less frequent. You wonder what you did wrong. You’re young and naive. This, whatever it was, was supposed to last forever.

**_Ils se sont quittés au bord du matin_ **

**_Sur l'autoroute des vacances_ **

**_C'était fini le jour de chance_ **

The summer is ending, and Illumi is gone. You try not to cry, because you can’t explain to your parents that you’d met a stranger and fallen in love.

**_Ils reprirent alors chacun leur chemin_ **

**_Saluèrent la providence en se faisant un signe de la main_ **

The last and final time you see Illumi, it’s the middle of the night. He is in your room. You’re terrified.

“How did you get in here?”

He’s not answering. He’s completely still, and you start to wonder if he’s a ghost. Suddenly you hold your blankets tighter to you. Something about him is ominous. 

“Illumi?”

He usually waits for you at your window, but now he’s in here, in the dark, motionless and quiet. 

He’s no longer motionless now, and you see shadows shift in the night. He’s walking closer to you, and he’s usually still, but there is an unrest in him. You can feel it.

“Illumi, what are you doing-”

“Dad found out about you,” he says, and his normally monotone voice is almost robotic.

“W-What does that mean?” You say, and you’re shifting back in your bed for some reason, and you approach it.

“I’m an assassin,” he repeats. His voice sounds like it’s not coming from him.

“Illumi?” Your own voice comes out as a croak and it also sounds like it’s not coming from you.

“I can’t have friends.”

You can see his face again in the moonlight, now that it is so close to yours. The pools that are his eyes are now swimming in something… tears? Is he crying?

“What do you mean you can’t have friends -” Tears are now welling in your eyes. You know he’s going to hurt you, even if you don’t see the sharp object he now has in his hands.

“____, I’m sorry I met you.”

“Illumi…”

A sharp, blinding pain, and everything goes as black as his dark, dark eyes.

**_Il rentra chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard_ **

**_Elle est descendue là-bas dans le Midi_ **

**_C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire_ **


	51. "I'm in desperate need of a hug." - Hisoillu drabble

Illumi was always both in mild distaste and much larger awe of the inability for the ebbs and flows of life to get Hisoka down. Despite being pretty unflappable himself, the conscious choice Hisoka made to at least appear happy and content was incredible to Illumi. Illumi was pretty sure that if he ever decided to drop his daily mask of invulnerability, the feelings he locked away in his center would bubble over and explode. Maybe he was more like his mother at his core than he thought. 

Either way, Illumi was in a good mood today, and seeing Hisoka in his usual excellent mood might actually not be annoying for once.

Illumi sat at his windowsill, waiting for the magician to appear. It was a sort of routine they had - the day after Illumi returned safely from a mission, Hisoka would come to the manor to chat whether it was for an hour or so. A homecoming, he called it. Illumi decided not to worry about it.

The last time Hisoka had come by, he had made a joke that took Illumi quite longer than expected to understand. 

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair,” he’d announced, from the ground looking up, dramatically raising his hand to the second floor window as he knelt on one knee. Now that Illumi (finally) understood the joke, he decided to keep his hair up and out of the way. He was not a princess.

Hisoka was a bit late today, Illumi noticed, but he sat patiently waiting. He would show. He knew he would. 

Fifteen minutes later, down to the second, Illumi could see the magician making his way off in the horizon. He was moving slower than usual, and Illumi perceived with his hawk-like vision that Hisoka had not put as much effort into his makeup today. The card suits were about a millimeter or two off center. Illumi would make sure to point it out.

Not wanting to wait, he jumped out of his window to a nearby tree, and then down the path to meet up with Hisoka. He didn’t know why he was so excited, but he’d cross the distance for him. 

Hisoka looked at him, with a smile much weaker than usual. But he still had jokes.

“Why, Illumi, don’t you look splendid with your hair up?” He pointed out, with a smirk. “It looks like my hair comment did get to you after all, even if you pretended not to get the reference…”

Illumi crossed his arms, but his expression did not shift. “Hisoka, you look different from usual.”

Hisoka’s eyes were heavier-lidded than usual, but not in the seductive way he usually sported to attempt to unnerve Illumi.

“Oh, you noticed.”

Illumi nodded. “Mm.”

Hisoka let out a chuckle with less power behind it than typical, and ran through his hair. “Let me just say, I had a rougher day than usual~ But it is alright. I wanted to be able to see you today, regardless.”

Illumi nodded again, surprised at the idea of Hisoka having a bad day. He turned, leading Hisoka back to his room so that they could talk. Illumi wanted to tell him about his missions, as he was the only one who would listen. 

Hisoka stopped in his tracks suddenly as they walked, and Illumi turned around quickly, in surprise.

“What’s wrong?”

Hisoka let out a soft sigh. 

“The truth is, I’m in desperate need of a hug.”

A hug? That was simple. 

Or was it? Illumi didn’t usually give hugs. Maybe as a child to his siblings, but never to someone quite as large as Hisoka. 

“Sure.”

Illumi glided over and wrapped his arms around Hisoka. There was something almost extraordinarily clinical about it at first, and Hisoka was both surprised and dare he say it, embarrassed, but eventually let his body relax into the embrace.

“Is this enough?” Illumi asked in a monotone voice, his chin resting on his shoulder.

Hisoka let out a breathy sigh. 

“Yes.”


	52. The first time Hisoka sees Illumi cry

Hisoka woke up with a start.

The room was dark, he was still covered in a single, soft and light bedsheet, and he was still nestled against the curve of Illumi’s back, his arm draped over his waist.

But he could feel the young man before him tremble - his breathing was irregular and he was murmuring something unintelligible under his breath repeatedly.

“Illumi?” Hisoka whispered, drawing closer to his ear.

Illumi’s voice was now strained and pleading. Hisoka pulled him closer to him, placing a kiss on his next.

“Illumi, wake up~”

A loud sob filled the air, and Hisoka found himself as close to a panic as he had ever been in his life - well at least, in recent years, and finally got up, turning Illumi over so that he was on his back and shaking him awake.

“Illumi!”

Illumi’s eyes shot open, and he was looking up into Hisoka’s amber ones. He could feel the trail of hot tears course down his cheeks, now down the side of his face rather than the apples of his pale cheeks. There was a soft flush now, where he’d previously been ghostly white. Hisoka’s look of concern was… captivating.

“Yes.” Illumi said, as if nothing were happening.

“Are you okay?” Hisoka asked.

Illumi nodded despite the shine in his eyes and the obvious stains on his cheeks, and Hisoka for a moment felt a rise of annoyance at the lie, but decided not to press.

“Alright.” He drew back and lay again beside him. But this time, he pulled Illumi a little closer, wrapping him in two arms not one, and pressed his cheek to his back. 

The hold was just a bit too tight for Illumi, but he too said nothing. He needed the little bit of extra comfort and security. Just for tonight.


	53. Why Not Her? - Illumi x Reader songfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it like being the third party to unrequited love?  
> This is a standalone fic, but also a part 2 to my lovely tumblr friend's fic "Girl Crush"

To the tune of Jolene by Dolly Parton [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIxrje2rXLMA&t=OTZjMjdkMGJiYWZiMzRmZWE5OGZiNWRkOGZiN2MxYzExZjU3NTU2MSxmMTI4NjgyODY3ZWQyMmRkMjExOThjM2QwYjYyZmRmYzJjZWVmOWM5&ts=1595902323) ~

Part one by [@hisokapegger](https://tmblr.co/mgMTTnUJynAyrMHPA5_kZ5Q) [here](https://hisokapegger.tumblr.com/post/624770509593264128/little-big-town-girl-crush-author)

 **TW** : pregnancy

* * *

To love is to trust.

You had done the unthinkable by choosing to love and to trust what to others was despicable. You had made the leap and been rewarded for it with the love of Illumi Zoldyck. 

Your relationship would be strong and lasting; you were sure of it. Prior to coming to the sprawling mansion he had grown up in, he had already paved a way for you after all. With enough convincing (or rather, over a year of quiet arguments and louder fights that you thankfully weren’t privy to), his parents had begrudgingly accepted the idea of you. 

And today was the day you would finally be presented as his fiancee.

He had chosen you himself. There was nothing to fear, as long as he was with you. You reminded yourself of this as you held his hand while he led you into the manor.

You kept your smile on as you navigated through, following just a few steps behind but still linked. What you needed to do was look charming, even if you were afraid - first impressions were paramount to people as elitist as Illumi’s family. You had to channel grace, even if the butterflies in your stomach would barely settle the further you went.

And you did so well, exuding charm and inner peace to everyone you met - that is, until you met eyes with her. 

Illumi introduced the beautiful, sylphlike creature as one of his most trusted butlers. She smiled at the praise, and the moment you took in the soft features painted on pale skin with a hint of olive, something inside of you trembled for just a moment. 

“This is Kali. She’s been with me ever since I was a child,” he explained, with fondness. 

You nodded, trying to ease the thump in your heart, keeping your smile genuine. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kali.”

You were being truthful. You sensed intrinsically she was sweet and kind, and you knew you would end up liking her the longer you spent time together. She would be your personal butler from then on, anyway. You decided to ignore the nagging sense of impending doom that knocked at your subconscious, shoving it into the deepest recesses of your mind.

As Illumi took you away to move on, you turned back to sneak a look at Kali once more.

And then you saw it; you wished you hadn’t seen it: her eyes shining with sadness for just for a split second before she noticed you and looked away.

* * *

As you had anticipated, you and Kali became fast friends. You knew Illumi loved you and that his feelings hadn’t changed by the way he spoke excitedly about your upcoming future together, took the time to fill up your quarters with the things you liked, and indulged you in soft kisses and touches when you were alone together.

But the thought that you were assuming a space that didn’t belong to you, and not in a way as innocuous as sitting in someone else’s seat, continued to linger in the back of your mind.

It festered every time Illumi came by to see you while you were exchanging stories with Kali when you failed to see a difference in the way he looked at you both. It reared its ugly head whenever she teased him in your presence, or whenever she gave you a tidbit about his favorite things. There was a twinkle to her eye whenever she spoke about him, and while you loved her, you started to hate it.

But jealousy was such an unbecoming emotion, wasn’t it?

Illumi loved you, it didn’t matter. It couldn’t matter.

* * *

“I want Kali to make one of the wedding cakes.” Illumi stated, voice as light and inconsequential as usual, as you sat side by side in one of the many gazebos on the field. 

“Oh?” You asked, looking up from the catalog of flower arrangements you were perusing, despite the fact that you knew his mother would override any decisions you made anyway (you had decided you would let her win the battle over flowers so that you could win the war, after all).

“There’s a recipe only she knows,” he continued. “It’s been my favorite since I was a kid. She’s aware and has agreed.”

“That sounds lovely, Illumi.”

It truly did, and that was the worst part.

* * *

Your wedding came and went, and it was every bit as beautiful as you imagined. You remained in Illumi’s arms after consummating your union, and somehow, shockingly, he fell asleep first. Or maybe he was just closing his eyes - yes, that was the more rational explanation. You snuggled closer into his neck, and wrapped your arms even tighter around him.

Still flushed, you whispered a breathy, “I love you.”

And to your terror, the little green monster that had spared you for the past few days came back in full force. 

_But so does Kali!_ It screamed from the parts you thought you had locked away, and your heart started to race.

Illumi didn’t open his eyes, but he pressed his lips to your forehead in a small, quiet motion before pressing you even closer to him, likely sensing your unrest. 

What you needed to hear him say was those three words back.

But alas, those three words never came, and the little green monster grew just a little bit stronger that night.

* * *

**_You could have your choice of men, but I can never love again_ **

**_He’s the only one for me, [Kali]_ **

* * *

It didn’t take very long for you to become heavy with child, and for whatever reason, pregnancy was particularly hard on you. The fatigue, back pain and constant nausea would have been manageable if it weren’t the fact that your ankles swelling was nothing compared to the swelling in your face, and you were unsure if the stretch marks that coursed over your belly would ever fade. Just looking at yourself in the mirror some days would ruin your morning.

Kali remained lithe and beautiful as always, graciously by your side to help you with the most menial tasks. Taking your hand to help you get to the bathroom or to take a daily walk around the manor to prevent blood clots from sitting around, keeping you company while Illumi was away; you were in need of constant assistance, and she was always there for you.

She was an angel, and your best friend.

One evening as you ate dinner, just the two of you, you let out a sigh.

Kali smiled in response, attempting to reassure you. “Pregnancy seems difficult, but you wear it well,” she mused, pouring chamomile tea for the two of you to enjoy.

You gave out a dramatic snort as you took a sip. “I’ll never look the same again, and I’m pretty sure this whole story about a “pregnancy glow” is fake,” you huffed as you set the teacup down.

“But Illumi’s so happy, he talks about it all the time!” Kali exclaimed cheerfully, setting down her own cup. “Just yesterday, he was talking about baby names you had discussed, and settling on a few. It was quite funny to watch actually.”

A knot formed in your stomach. The last time you spoken to or seen Illumi was multiple days ago… 

“Was he home yesterday?” You blurted out, then were embarrassed to even have to ask your friend about your own husband’s whereabouts. 

She furrowed her brow as she looked at you in confusion. “Yeah, of course, he was just here for a couple of hours, but…”

 _He didn’t come see you?_ What she left unsaid was enough to set you on edge, but you couldn’t be mad at her, only at yourself. 

Who could love you anyway, the way you were now?

It took you a moment to get up on your own, but you had to stand and make your way from the table. Turning away from her so that she couldn’t see the bitter tears that were ready to fall from your face.

“__, are you alright?”

“Mmhmm,” You choked out and nodded, your voice regrettably higher than usual. You bit your lip.

“I think I’m going to bed early tonight.”

You could hear the chair shift back as she rose.

“Okay,” she said, in a soft, compassionate voice. You heard her light footsteps make their way to the door, pause for a moment, and finally the door closed shut behind you.

And at the sound of the closed door, as if on cue, your tears began to fall. 

* * *

**_Your smile is like a breath of spring_ **

**_Your voice is soft like summer rain_ **

**_And I cannot compete with you_ **

**_[Kali]_ **

* * *

You spent the rest of your pregnancy on bedrest, before producing a beautiful, dark-haired little girl. Skin to skin contact was brief before Illumi took the baby in his arms, inspected it, and with the smallest smile of pleasure, handed it to Kali.

You watched as Kali cooed at your new child, standing next to your still pleased-appearing husband, the picture of a perfect family. Even their features complemented each other; it was like a knife twisting in your chest. 

Kikyo gave you a quick look over before running over to them to pick up her new grandchild. For a split second, you wondered if you had imagined a look between pity and understanding, hidden beneath her visor. 

The nightmare of being overlooked.

* * *

**_And I can easily understand_ **

**_How you could easily take my man_ **

**_But you don’t know what he means to me_ **

**_[Kali]_ **

* * *

It took you not too long after that to grow bitter. Maybe it was postpartum depression, maybe it was a year of feeling inadequate, maybe it was the fact that you knew your friend was more deserving than you. 

But either way, you withdrew. From Illumi, from Kali, from everyone. It wasn’t hard to do so. You did what you were there for. You’d produced a child to appease your husband and your grandparents. 

How you yearned for freedom…

The freedom that Kali had to love without the responsibility. If only you could switch places.

“___, please eat-”

“I’m not hungry,” you replied, before she could even finish. Kali pulled the plate of food back to her.

“Illumi is upset with me that you’re not eating.”

“Are you worried about Illumi or me?” You quipped, then covered your own mouth, shocked at what had come out.

“…”

Kali was speechless, but the look on her face betrayed a layer of guilt that you couldn’t tolerate. You were right. It was less about you than about Illumi.

You knew she cared about you too, and yet…

“I know you love him,” you choked out. Kali said nothing, her beautiful eyes still on you, as you began to cry. 

“I know you wish he had chosen you instead of me, and honestly, I wish he had.”

* * *

**_I had to have this talk with you_ **

**_My happiness depends on you_ **

**_And whatever you decide to do_ **

**_[Kali]_ **

* * *

The next morning, you decided you would seek some professional help. You didn’t know how much of this was depression vs. postpartum baby blues, but something had to be done. Kali did not deserve your anger at all.

You didn’t see Kali that morning. 

When you finally spoke up your concern of your whereabouts to Illumi, hoping not to avoid any trouble, his face was impassive as usual. 

“She asked if she could leave.”

The butlers didn’t just have the option to leave… Or did they?

“I didn’t know they could quit,” you questioned, suspiciously. 

“They usually can’t. But in this case, there was an exception.” He said. With that, he turned fully to face you, and pressed a soft kiss on your lips. It had been a long time since you’d kissed, since you’d withdrawn from him in your depression, and you missed it. But it felt wrong.

You withdrew again from his touch.

“What did she say? What was the exception?” You demanded to know.

“She told me she loved me, and that you knew the entire time,” he said, simply. Your stomach did a backflip.

“Normally the punishment is immediate death, but I know how much you care about her. And she was good to you.” He continued, taking your hands in his. You pulled away slowly, staring straight through him. He didn’t insist on it.

“Where is she now?”

“Off the manor, most likely.”

You started to walk towards the gate, and he held on to your arm.

“Where are you going?”

A panic started to rise in you.

“Bring her back! I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong!” Tears started to stream down your cheeks again, as the realization set in that such a petty feeling such as jealousy had managed to turn you into a villain. 

“She wanted to leave.”

“She loves you!” You protested.

“So?”

 _So?_ It was such an aggressively simple sentence. You looked up at him in shock, enough that it gave you pause.

“What do you mean so? Why me? Why not her when she’s perfect?”

“She’s not you.”

Your hand almost flew to his face from the sheer level of rage, the urge to defend her feelings coursing through you, but your palm stopped right at the side of his face. Instead, you sank to the floor, and sobbed for Kali, and for yourself. 

* * *

**_[Kali, Kali, Kali, Kali~]_ **

**_I’m begging of you please don’t take my man_ **


	54. "Stay alive please." - Illumi x reader

Illumi rarely miscalculated his throws, but this time, undeniably, regrettably and irreversibly he had. 

The needle had been meant to incapacitate the figure who held you from behind as a hostage, taunting the eldest of the Zoldyck youth not to make another step. Unfortunately, it had instead ended up settling in the flesh of your neck, right at the dip of your clavicle.

A needle, infused with Nen, meant to kill. 

As the realization of his fatal error set in, Illumi felt a long forgotten emotion in the pit of his stomach - something akin to terror.

You were never supposed to be in the equation in the first place. He’d asked you to stay out of his way. All you had to do was listen. 

But in foolishly attempting to protect him from his assailant, you’d become his handicap instead. And now, for a millisecond, he froze in place as he saw the light begin to drain from your eyes. 

He lunged to cross the distance between you and the man who had used your body as a shield but equally as fast, the target seemed to fade into thin air, just his awful, jeering smile lingering as he vanished. Your probable corpse would have fallen to the ground with a loud thud if not for Illumi’s arms reaching desperately for you.

For the first time, he was acutely aware of his own heartbeat as he checked your pulse, which was already weak and thready. He laid you down, pulling the needle out as quickly as possible and tossing it aside, but your breath was already dwindling.

Even though he already knew it was probably too late, the desperate words still fell from his lips.

“Stay alive, please.”


	55. "Your lips look cold." - Hisoka x reader

You hated the winter.

The dreariness during daylight hours, the too early and much too dark nights, and the lack of energy to go anywhere. 

And worst of all, the cold. You tried to ignore the numbing feeling in your fingers and toes as you started your car and began your drive home from work. You didn’t take the time to warm up your car before going; you needed to get out of the office as soon as possible and back home to your house.

When you finally made it to your humble abode, you were taken aback by the lights already on in the living room. You were pretty sure you’d turned off all the lights before you left…

When you touched the door handle and realized it was unlocked, you panicked for a split second before the thought crossed your mind.

Hisoka.

It was probably Hisoka.

You opened your door slowly and quietly nonetheless, only to be greeted by the magician, who was peering quite attentively at you, kneeling backwards on the couch.

“Welcome home, darling~” He purred.

Your lips pressed in a thin line, even though you were secretly glad to see him. But he didn’t need to know that.

You set down your bag, keeping up your air of annoyance, and proceeded to take off your heavy winter coat and hang it.

“Would you please let me know next time when you plan to drop by? It’s not exactly reassuring to walk into your house and see the lights on and the door unlocked.”

He continued to smile at you with his lips and with his eyes, then moved closer to you. His hands quickly went to cup your face, and you flushed for just a moment at the swift, sudden contact.

“Hisoka?”

“Your face is completely frigid, my love,” he mused, his face inches from yours. His hands as usual were excessively warm but you appreciated it after having come in from the outside. He looked at you with enough affection that your flush grew deeper. You hated and loved when he did this.

“Well, it’s freezing outside, if you haven’t noticed.” You huffed. He squished your face just a little bit more and planted a soft, tender kiss on your lips.

“ _Your lips look cold_. Let me fix that for you,” he whispered as he pulled away just for a brief moment, right before meeting his warm lips with yours anew.


	56. Nobunaga x reader drabble - "Don’t move, they hit your head really hard"

When you finally came back into consciousness, you attempted to sit up slowly, the room spinning around you for a brief moment as you did so, forcing you to close your eyes once again and lay back down. Feeling weak and nauseous, you gave yourself a moment to re-steady yourself before opening your eyes again.

Beside you, you could see your love, Nobunaga, asleep and snoring softly, his head rested on his folded arms on the side of your bed.

Wait, this wasn’t your bed…

You took a long look around the unfamiliar room, taking in the pristine and sanitized surroundings to correctly identify it as a hospital room. It took you a moment, especially with the dull ache in the back of your head, to put two and two together, but you tried to sit up again, and the memory came rushing back. 

_“Where is the Phantom Troupe?”_

_“I’m just a cashier, how would I know?”_

You let out an involuntary gasp as you remembered how hard you’d been pistol whipped in response to your sassy response, hard enough that you saw stars.

The small noise was enough to wake up Nobunaga, who was only half-asleep. He shifted upwards, eyelids still heavy with sleep initially, but his eyes widening as he saw you look towards him, a smile spread on your face.

“Babe…,” His hands reached over to yours and squeezed your cold fingers tightly before he moved to your forehead and tenderly kissed the part of it that wasn’t heavily wrapped in bandages.

“Did you stay here all night?” You asked. He squeezed your hand more tightly, but didn’t respond.

You let out a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood - he looked too worried for your liking. “Told you I was ride-or-die, didn’t I?” 

As you said this, you tried to get up quickly again as a gesture of rapid recovery, only for him to gently push you back down into bed with the side of his arm.

“Don’t move, they hit your head really hard,” he whispered, bringing the back of your hand to his lips as if to pacify you.

You made a face, but decided to listen. He was rarely this soft anyway.

“Thank you for being there,” you said.

“Next time, I’ll never leave you on your own,” Nobunaga replied, and you could feel the fervor in his words as he looked in your eyes.


	57. Uvogin x reader - "I'm right here, I'm not leaving, okay."

Your home was up in flames.

Whether it was a simple accident that set your entire apartment building ablaze, a neighbor’s act of negligence or a full-on case of arson really did not matter. All around you, everything you had built and worked for was being consumed, and soon so would you. 

You had initially started off trying to escape your fate. Having attempted to nap right after work had lost you the several precious minutes you would have needed to get a head start into the staircase and out of the building, and before the alarms made it through your heavy sleep, the fire had already traversed the balcony beside you and into your home, caging you in. 

Your room was already heavy with smoke and the sprinkler system was doing nothing to drown the blaze that lapped at you. You were drenched with a sticky sweat that betrayed both the heat and the fear that coursed through your veins. For a moment, you attempted to dash through the flames and out into the hallway, wrapped in your comforter but the moment you approached the flames, you could hear the crash of the support structures falling apart. You realized there was a good chance your leap of faith would end up in only speeding up your death. 

What to do, what to do?

You could already hear the sirens and people yelling outside the building, but you were in a high-rise and couldn’t yell out and scream. Calling the authorities to let them know you were still inside the building was a futile move, you already knew. You were going to die. It didn’t matter how quickly they found a crane that could make it 23 stories high; the structure of the building was already eaten up, and you’d be dead before they made it.

Tears welling in your eyes, and determined to hear your love’s voice one last time before the flames closed in, you dialed Uvogin’s number.

“Uvo, I-”

“I’m right outside.” He replied, his deep voice graver than it had ever been. Your heart seemed to stop for a second.

There was no way this could possibly be worse. Uvogin was going to watch you burn into a crisp.

“I was so stupid, I can’t believe I slept through the alarm, I’m so sorry,” you choked out, between coughs as the smoke continued to fill your lungs.

“Don’t apologize.” He replied immediately. Then he said, the unthinkable:

“Get as close to your balcony as you can, and jump.”

He had to be kidding you, but your voice caught in your throat. You didn’t want your last words to him to be that he was completely and utterly insane.

He heard the obvious hesitation in your voice.

“Trust me, ___.”

A leap of faith. You thought about it again. You hadn’t tried it when it came to running out of your home, but would you when your love on the other line promised he’d be there on the other side?

Time was ticking, and you had to think quickly, even if it was irrational. The flames were lapping at your ankles at the very moment, and you still couldn’t really breathe.

“You’ll catch me?” 

“Yes.”

You mustered all your strength, and gripping your phone, closed your eyes and ran full speed towards the balcony in flames.

And suddenly your legs weren’t touching ground and you were freefalling.

The rush of air past your ears and the wind in your hair and the thump of your heart as you continued to fall combined into exhilaration. You were wired. You were dying. You had really jumped out a burning building because your boyfriend told you to, and nothing was stupider than that.

But you never hit the ground.

Instead, you found yourself wrapped in his arms; he had scooped you out of the air, and you were still falling. 

Together.

He held you close, and tighter still as his legs hit the concrete with a thud. 

You were still incredulous, and maybe it was the smoke that made you lightheaded, but Uvogin had you in his arms and you were safe. 

“Please don’t let go of me,” You whispered, shakily, burying yourself into his chest. His large hand made its way into your hair, petting it softly. 

“I’m right here, I’m not leaving, okay.”


	58. lllumi x reader - "I want to marry you."

People will say anything after sex. Or at least, that’s what you believed.

That’s why when you finally came down from your high and let your body relax into your lover’s embrace, still warm from your toes to the tip of your nose, what he said next made you burst into laughter:

“I want to marry you.”

That was probably the most ridiculous thing you had ever heard, and unfortunately, you were not all too great at controlling your laughter. Then you realized as your body shook with your chuckles, he was still hovering over you, his fingers interlaced with yours.

Oh, he meant it.

Your smile faltered as your lips formed a bewildered O. He was still watching you carefully, his face unreadable as usual, and now that you were no longer laughing, he pulled back from you and onto his knees, running a hand through his long hair.

You sat up quickly, a pang of guilt now hitting your stomach, pulling the bed sheets over your chest.

“Oh, Illu~” You said, softly, reaching out to caress his face. He remained as still as a statue, his eyes still resting on you softly, and placed his hand atop yours to keep it flush against his cheek.

“Will you accept?”

Your heart skipped a beat. It was just too… soon. It had only been months since you had accepted the assassin in your life, your initial horror at meeting him morphing into an odd fondness and then blooming into something resembling love.

You liked the way you felt when you were with him. You liked the feel of his touch on yours. You loved his visits and your quiet time together. He was attentive, and he brought you gifts. He protected you.

But it was much too early. In fact, too much, too early. You were still young, and there were tons of things you wanted to do before assuming the role of someone’s, anyone’s wife.

You considered all this, but when you met eyes with him, you found yourself disarmed by the look in his eyes. Still anticipating… pleading maybe?

You pulled your hand away and folded both in your lap, unable to look at him. Your actions were more than loud enough, and he let out the lightest of sighs before shifting positions in bed so that he was sitting beside you.

“What do I need to do to convince you?” He asked, as you both stared out at the wall, the silence heavy between you two for the first time.

Your throat felt dry as you failed to come up with an answer. It hurt to know that he himself knew you were not ready to wholeheartedly say yes. Your hands started to fidget, as you did sometimes when you were nervous, so he took one and put it to his mouth, kissing the back of it softly. 

“Illu, I’m sorry.”

“I’m willing to wait,” he reassured. “I’ve had to be patient my whole life.”


	59. Silva x reader - "Is that my shirt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** NSFW ***
> 
> Silva says his last goodbyes to the real love of his life.

You could feel him coming before you saw him.

Trying not to appear overeager, you closed the book you were reading while cozied up to the fireplace in the lobby of the bed and breakfast rendezvous spot, and gave him a flirtatious smile.

Large and imposing enough that you could see the owners of the inn watch him carefully behind the desk as he approached you, Silva’s initially stern electric blue eyes mellowed into a softer hue.

“You actually showed up,” you said, with a tinkling laugh. It was meant to be a tease, but there was a warmth in your chest as you reached out to hug him. You hadn’t expected him to be willing to meet, not with the circumstances. 

He took you in his embrace, warmer and more tender than you expected, but he said nothing in response to your quip except a soft, “Have you been well?”

 ** _Had_** you been well? Finding out your love had knocked up one of his butlers had been a shock. Hearing him later say that he would assume responsibility was even worse of a shock. And now to know that he would marry her, instead of you?

If he had wanted out of his relationship with you, he could have just said so, you felt. You had never cried so much, and you were convinced you never wanted to see him again. But still, you found yourself wanting to see him one last time, and called to arrange this meeting.

You hadn’t expected him to respond. He belonged to someone else now. But nevertheless, he was here, wasn’t he?

“I have,” you whispered, softly, nuzzling yourself into his chest. “Let’s go somewhere private to talk,” you said once you pulled away, and now you walked ahead of him, linked by the tips of your fingers as you led him into your room. 

For tonight, and likely for the last time, he was yours.

* * *

The moment the door closed behind the two of you, him trailing closely behind, you immediately felt his large hand on your shoulder, and then he spun you around into a deep kiss.

The attraction was magnetic; you had done this dance so many times before after all. It didn’t matter if there was a third party to your relationship now, it didn’t matter if there was an ill-fated child on the way - nothing mattered except the hands that were stripping you of your clothing and roaming over every inch of your skin. 

Once you were completely naked, he took no time to lift you up so that your legs were hooked high around his chest rather than his waist, and took one of your breasts into his mouth, his arm supporting your bottom. Your soft moans encouraged him, and he quickly unfastened and slipped out of his pants, making sure to keep his tongue working your nipples as he did so. 

Once he could feel some of your wetness seep out onto his arms, his lips pulled away so that he could look you in the eyes. There was a sadness and longing you could perceive as you held his gaze for just a moment.

“Have you really forgiven me?” He asked, now with a firm grip on both asscheeks.

“No,” you said, quickly and breathily. His lips curled into a smile at your curt remark and he pulled you closer to nip at your neck and earlobes.

“Your body seems to have forgiven me, though,” he retorted between your sighs, before lowering you down on his erect, waiting member.

Through the pleasurable groans escaping your throat as your walls parted to accommodate him, you snapped back with the same fervor. “I just took pity on your poor, desperate little cock.”

Silva growled and thrusted upwards once, almost painfully, so that you let out a gasp with the small bounce. “I’ll show you ‘little’,” he said, with his grip tightening on your ass, and you could feel his member twitch once, holding still in your vault.

“Show me.”

Silva pressed his lips to yours once more, and moved to lower you onto the suite’s large bed. You accepted his thick tongue into your mouth as readily as you accepted his lies and betrayal, and let him continue to have his way with you. 

It would be the last time. The very last time. 

Silva’s thrusts were hard and fast, and he held you like you were treasured. For a moment, you thought you were. But it was easy to remind yourself that the moment his child was born, and the Zoldyck family continued to perpetuate, you would only be a blip in Silva’s past.

But right now, this version of the present was still beautiful. You arched your back in bliss as he hooked one of your legs around his neck to penetrate you deeper.

Just for tonight, he was yours.

Silva Zoldyck was yours.

* * *

The next morning, you rose before he did and slipped out of his heavy hold. When he finally awoke after you, you were in the kitchen, making breakfast like old times, letting his shirt hang off of your smaller frame.

“Is that my shirt?” His gruff voice still held a tinge of sleep in it, and he encased you from behind in a warm hug as you flipped pancakes. His chin rested on the top of your head, and for the nth time that day, you had to remind yourself that he was no longer yours.

“It is…” you said, playfully, tapping his arm with the end of your spatula so that he released you. Quickly changing the subject, you asked, “When do you have to get back to your… to Kikyo?”

You weren’t ready to call her his wife, just yet. 

But she had that title, as she did everything else. At the very least, you would give yourself the right to hold onto his shirt.


	60. It's Enough - Chrollo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** NSFW ***
> 
> Chrollo cheated.

“You’re in love with her,” you whispered, shattering the silence in between the two of you, a silence that had initially seemed comfortable as you nestled into Chrollo’s arms, your feet tucked beneath you on the couch. 

Chrollo’s body did not freeze as you had anticipated but the air in the room did seem to grow cold. Good. The shift in mood was enough to assure you that he had heard your accusation. You stayed leaned against him, not wanting to give up the warmth you felt while resting against his body, but inside you were really a lukewarm mix of fiery rage and cold hatred.

The words hung in the air just a few moments longer before he gently pushed you off him to hold you carefully by the shoulders, making sure to keep a soft, imploring gaze on you. 

A liar’s plea.

“What is this about all of a sudden, ____?” His voice remained even, almost mockingly so.

Your mouth pulled into a sardonic grin. Was he really going to try to manipulate you again? The simple thought made you burst out into a strained, almost crazy laughter.

“I can see the way you look at her. I’m not stupid, _Quwrof_.”

That cut just as deep as you’d intended it to. Chrollo let go of your shoulders, well aware that if you were using the name he hated, you were beyond charming into a better mood. He rose to his feet and while he kept his composure for the most part, you could see his already pale knuckles grow whiter as he turned away from you.

“Clearly you’ve gotten yourself worked up about something, so I’ll give you a moment to cool down, and then we can talk like civilized human beings.”

_Civilized?_

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” You screeched, throwing the nearest pillow at him as he strolled off. He stopped in his tracks, but you missed anyway, and he turned around with a smug grin.

“Your aim is as off-base as your accusations, darling.”

He had a way of getting under your skin. You knew he was misdirecting. He wanted you to throw the first blow so he could call you crazy.

But still, his words made you angry enough to send you flying at him, ready to slap him in the face.

“You _asshole_!”

You crossed the distance like a mad woman, but instead of dodging your slap, you heard Chrollo let out the smallest of chuckles, and in a split second, he had caught you by the arm and pulled you into a deep, pacifying kiss.

Your eyes grew wide and you pulled back initially, but when his arm hooked around your waist to keep you linked to him, you found your rage dissipating and being replaced with a growing lust.

You hated this, but you loved this. You loved him.

Your lips parted, and you allowed him to back you into the couch, his lips still connected with yours. Falling back slightly over the arm of the chair, he pulled off your sweatpants and underwear in one go, and leaning his weight against the couch so that he was between your legs, slipped a finger into the slick entrance.

“Clearly you’re excited in more than one way today,” he teased, slipping in a second one to follow the first and pumping slowly as you moaned in response. You wanted to scream at him, but the way he was making your body feel was just too much for you to keep your resolve.

Your back arched in pleasure as he pumped faster, and you let out a high whine as he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his warm, wet tongue.

“Chrollo~”

His left hand reached out for yours as he continued to penetrate you deeper orally, using your body draped on the arm of the couch as leverage as he applied pressure on your belly with his right hand deftly sneaking under your shirt. Once his fingers interlaced with yours, you could feel yourself ready to release and he quickly withdrew.

“Not yet, my love,” he whispered, gazing into your eyes lovingly (at least you tried to convince yourself), and then he helped lay your denied and still quivering body on the couch before he descended onto you again. 

Nipping at your neck and your lips, he entered you from below, making sure to keep eye contact as he slowly rolled his hips against you. When you tried to close your eyes, he nipped at your collarbone once before whispering:

“Keep looking into my eyes. How could I love anyone else?”

Your face flushed, and as you gazed into his cool grey ones, you decided you had been silly. There was no way he could fake the look of desire and contentment that lay across his face this very moment.

Chrollo was a liar, you knew that all too well. But he couldn’t possibly be lying to you, right now?

And if he was, did it matter?

He continued to hold you close, rutting into you deeply, and you felt yourself sinking further and further into the couch as your passion continued to mount. All you could hear was the sound of your own sighs. What had you been so mad about? You could barely remember.

“Chrollo, I love you,” you cried out as you peaked.

“I know you do, love,” Chrollo replied, caressing your face softly in his hands as the rest of your body rode out your orgasm.

It wasn’t exactly what you wanted to hear, but it was enough.


	61. Phinks ain't afraid of no damn danchou - Phinks x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** NSFW ***
> 
> You dare Phinks to take you in the hideout.

There was a silly game you often liked to play with Phinks. You’d get dressed up like horny freshmen, get as smashed as possible and say increasingly dirty things to each other in public to see just how long either of you would last before one of you had to put their money where their mouth was.

Harmless, sexy fun that led to an even sexier time.

Yet this time, Phinks had finally said something that made you less hot and instead had you bursting out laughing.

 _I’ll take your ass in the hideout,_ he whispered in your ear as the two of you sat barside, his arm draped possessively over your bare shoulders. You were dressed, particularly skimpy that night and Phinks was having trouble keeping his hands to himself.

However, once he said those words, you shrugged him off immediately, letting out a mocking, single chuckle.

“Ha! Stop talking all that shit, you wouldn’t dare!”

You let that taunt settle, then looked up from the glass you were swirling in your hand to smirk at him, having already anticipated the wide-eyed and slack-jawed look Phinks was giving you this very moment. He looked frozen as he registered the fact that you had basically shattered the mood just to call him chickenshit. The expression he was making looked especially ridiculous with the strobelights of the nightclub you sat in running over his face ever so often, and you stifled a laugh.

“What, Phinks?” You teased further, throwing back your drink. Maybe you were a little more than a little drunk, and you laid a heavy hand on his chest, shoving him playfully. “Don’t look at me like that, you look dumb as hell,” you laughed, covering your mouth now as you continued to giggle, your mirth unable to be contained.

“Danchou this, danchou that,” you insisted, egged on by the way a muscle in Phinks’ jaw flexed and relaxed as you harassed him. You were **_really_** getting to him this time, and combined with how light you felt in the head several mixed drinks in, that was a wonderful feeling.

“At this point, I should just fuck danchou, shouldn’t I?” You mused, finally, throwing the last of your cocktail back, and that was the final straw for Phinks.

“You know what-” In seconds, he had thrown you over his shoulder, ignoring your protests and kicks as you tried to escape from his vice grip. 

“You asshole!!! Everyone can see my ass!” You shrieked, beating against his chest frantically.

“You’ve fucking had enough tonight, you silly bitch!” He yelled back. Phinks had decided you deserved punishment for the disrespect, and since you were lucky enough not to be one of his enemies, he’d have to make your head spin in another way altogether…

* * *

“B-Babe, I was kidding, we don’t really have to do this,” you said, your liquid courage starting to fade now that you were actually at the hideout. In Chrollo’s bed. With Phinks.

 _This is so wrong,_ you thought, letting out a soft hiccup, but you could tell that Phinks was already too inebriated himself to think through his or your actions, his face warm and his kisses sloppy once he pressed his lips to yours.

“Shut up,” he groaned, as he bit and sucked at your lower lip. With a firm single-handed squeeze onto your bottom, he forced his tongue further down your throat as he pressed you harder against him, so that you could feel his desire for you growing in his pants. Ugh, you wanted him just as much, and you let out a soft sigh as you let your hands travel past the waist of his pants to fondle his growing length.

He paused his kisses to press his forehead against yours, groping your ass still but now with two hands instead of one. Feeling his warm, frustrated breath on your face was exhilarating.

“You’re so disrespectful, you know that?” He growled, more angrily than sexily and accentuated by a firm slap on both asscheeks.

“You’re the one trying to bust a nut in Danchou’s room!” You exclaimed, then let out a strained yelp as Phinks picked you up and all but slammed you onto the bed in response.

Fortunately for you, the impact wasn’t as bad as you expected. Turns out Chrollo had good taste in mattresses, you noted. Maybe one day you’d let him know…

Phinks ripped off his shirt and pants in a manner so coarse that altercations at frat parties came to mind, but that thought dissipated as you focused on the broad shoulders and rippling muscles now reaching for you. Descending upon you like a lion on a gazelle, he hastily pulled off your panties and dress, and took no time before he started prodding his large, erect member at your glistening lower entrance, your closed legs denying him passage. Sneering into your beaming face, he jerked your legs open with one arm, pumped his already rock-hard self once, and forced himself inside you without any prep.

“Ah!” You let out a cry but he pressed his lips right against yours to muffle your curse before proceeding to pump into you sharply, quickly and rhythmically. Each thrust sent a wave of pleasure from the tip of your toes to your very core and your lips faltered against Phinks, betraying just that.

“Goddamit, stop moaning so fucking loud!” He hissed, then replaced his lips with his hand cupped over your mouth as he continued to grind into you. Something about not being able to orate your pleasure seemed to heighten your senses and your toes curled, as did your fingers, twisting around the folds of the blankets on which you lay. 

You screamed his name with his hand firmly clamped on your mouth, and once he eventually let you go so that you could breathe, you sharply drew up air before you lambasted him again.

“But baby, why does it matter that we’re quiet if you’re not afraid of getting caught?” You said in a mock-sweet tone.

Phinks wasn’t having it and his browless brow furrowed deeper. “Instead of running that dirty mouth of yours, turn around and show me that ass,” he whispered, just as harshly back.

Your lips curling into a smile, you obediently turned over so that he could pound you from behind, his fingers curling into your hair and holding your scalp for support, as he lined up with you perfectly.

“You better keep your fucking mouth shut or we’re never doing this again.”

“I promise,” you said, with a giggle, bracing yourself for him to ram into your guts once more. 

* * *

Once you and Phinks were done with your tryst and had shockingly made it outside of the hideout without incident, you turned to Phinks who looked positively pale as he escorted you back to your apartment, and let out a high cackle.

“You literally look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“S-Shut up!” He said, his face reddening, but he still held onto your hand tightly as you continued to travel through the night. 

While you ambled along, you suddenly felt your phone buzz in your pocket.

Shalnark?

**_Hey, when are you guys coming back? I’m running out of things to watch on TV, and that was interesting, to say the least. I’ll mark my calendar._ **

Needless to say, you were never going back there again.


	62. “I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”- Hisoka x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** NSFW ***  
> Reader decides she'll either have all of him or none of him.

You were laid up under Hisoka, yet again.

Soft pants and soft groans filled the room with a melody of carnal pleasure and your bodies continued to roll together in a dance you’ve rehearsed so many times before… He knew your body so well, and you told yourself you knew his - how to make him cry out your name, crave your tender touches and yearn for the warmth of your skin.

You knew all of that, but not how to make him stay. 

“Hiso-,” your voice breathily singing his name cut off into a low, almost primal moan as all of the muscles of your core seemed to contract at once, your sudden orgasm hitting you like a tidal wave. 

The fingers digging into the flesh of your waist, keeping you still as your body shook, were now caressing the side of your face likely almost hideously contorted in pleasure.

“You look exquisite like this, ____, come for me, dear~”

“ ** _Hisoka!_** ” You moaned out his name once more, and he leaned into you, kissing your eyelids as you clamped your eyes shut, before finally speeding up and releasing into you.

As he usually did after your trysts, he held you tightly, so tightly that you couldn’t breathe, and you wished you could melt into him and never part, reveling in the warmth of his skin, the beat of his heart in his chest against yours.

You loved him, no matter how much you knew it was a mistake.

Together like this, your hearts beating almost as one ( _almost…_ ), you knew you had to do what you could to make the moment last.

But Hisoka was like the summer breeze, he would be gone as quickly as he came, only for a moment of sweet relief. He was smiling at you now, and his amber eyes twinkled with something that almost looked maybe for a moment more enduring than lust. Maybe it was just wishful thinking distorting your perception of him. Reflexively, you pressed your lips to his again, wanting to taste more of him on your tongue.

Then you pulled away and cupped his face in your hands, your bare legs tightening slightly around his midsection.

“Please…,” your voice came out in a soft whisper. His smile widened, and he leaned in to bite your neck playfully.

“Yes, darling?” He crooned.

“Please stay this time,” you pleaded. A mistake. 

Hisoka pulled back from you suddenly, so quickly you instinctively reached for him, but he was too fast, and now he stood by the far edge of the bed. His expression was inscrutable as he watched you; you always forgot how normal he looked when his makeup was smeared off and his hair was down, and the look on his face so painfully human. Was he angry, confused, scared, disgusted? 

Then his lips settled into something like a thin frown, and suddenly the room was cold. 

Of course, he would never stay. How could you have ruined this? 

You felt so vulnerable now, and you found yourself reaching for the bed sheets now stained with sweat, tears, and other fluids to cover your naked, exposed body. You needed some sense of comfort, whatever worked. 

He didn’t want anything but your body. 

“Kitten…,” Hisoka started.

Here it began. You bit your lip, then decided you didn’t want to hear it. 

“If you plan to leave, just don’t come back,” you said, through clenched teeth. No more. You were done. You lay back down on the bed and buried your head in your pillows, trying not to cry.

Hisoka paused for a moment - you could feel him hold his breath and you could feel his eyes on you wistfully, and for a split second, you thought maybe this time would be different. 

But the moment passed, and you heard his footsteps trail out of the bedroom, and out the front door. 

* * *

Months passed, and you told yourself you forgot him. He made it easy - he never texted, and he never called. A clean break. Closure was for losers.

Then, to your shock, he showed up on your front doorstep in the middle of the night. 

The knock on your door was surprising for so late in the night, and approaching your door with your phone in one hand and a steel bat in the other, you were shocked to look through the peephole to find him waiting there. Hisoka never knocked, he always thought of himself as welcome.

But not this time. He stood patiently, but you could sense his unease through the soft, gentle tap of his foot and the crossing and uncrossing of his arms. You considered going back to bed. You didn’t want to see him, he’d ripped your heart in two so effortlessly after all. 

But despite telling yourself you wouldn’t let him in as you watched him through the peephole, you could see his brow furrow and he began to run his hand through his hair nervously. 

Nervous? Frustrated? Anxious?

This wasn’t the asshole clown you knew. 

Your hands shook as you contemplated your decision, but eventually you decided you had time to waste. You weren’t whipped for him anymore, after all. 

As soon as the door opened, you watched his eyes light up, and you felt your heart flutter. But no, your resolve was strong. You didn’t love him anymore.

“What do you want, Hisoka?” You said, keeping your voice as harshly even as you could make it. You kept your face disinterested. He grinned, but it wasn’t wide and boastful as usual.

“You. I want you, ___.”

You went to slam the door immediately in his face, but he interjected.

“Wait,” he protested, and the slight waver in his voice - again, not the asshole clown you knew - gave you pause. You looked at him again, and his face was serious, enough that it made you uneasy.

“What I mean is, please give me a chance.”

Your lips drew back in a sneer.

“I gave you so many, Hisoka,” you said, attempting to slam the door on him one more time.

“___, please,” he pleaded. Your heart fluttered again once in your chest. _No._

You looked into his eyes, and you could feel yourself slipping back into the you that loved him. He approached carefully, and took your hand in his. 

“What I mean is, _I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me._ ”


	63. Kitty Cat - Pariston Hill x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, reference to like pretty extreme abuse, self-worth issues
> 
> Reader finally snaps.

**_Song!:[Kitty Kat by Beyonce](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DAoNH5YK_MJ4&t=MmI3YjI4ZjNhNTgyODg4ZWJiYTM2ZjJmN2FjNzc4ZjAxM2EyZmI1NixMOUVBMmR1OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlRKoKPxdHpLJaOv12fBxHA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhisoillusandwich.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626481107331842048%2Fpariston-x-reader-kitty-cat-an-reader-finally&m=1&ts=1597461489)_ **

**_You know I hate sleeping alone_ **

**_But you said that you would soon be home_ **

**_But baby, that was a long time ago_ **

**_I’m not feeling it, I’m not feeling it_ **

* * *

You sat, back perfectly straight, hair and face heavily made up and dressed in the dress _he_ liked, knowing that the lingerie beneath was the one _he_ preferred, despite the uncomfortable why the lace cut into the sides of your flesh. You couldn’t bring yourself to pick at the food that you had cooked to _his_ liking as you waited for _him_ to come home. Your eyes gazed, unfocused, at Pariston’s empty seat across from you.

He was late for your date.

Hours late.

The tiny candle that you had lit to accent your anticipated intimate night together was already a quarter of the size it had been when you lit it and the flame itself seemed to fade as much as your sense of self-worth. Flickering slowly, weaving and dancing… Your tired eyes dragged from the empty seat to the wisp of fire, watching it carefully. Was the candle burning out or were you?

Pariston had a way of eating at you. You had made the mistake of letting yourself believe he was changing for the better. 

So what if he told you you were stupid, lazy and unaccomplished? He appreciated the meals you cooked, and the way you kept your - er, his - condo clean. He even asked you for your opinion on Hunter Association matters every once in a while as you snuggled up to him the nights he came home to you. He even let you edit his proposals once in a while. 

So what if he told you you were letting yourself go? He still held you like you were treasured whenever you were intimate. Just the other night, he had told you he loved you, didn’t he?

So what if he constantly reminded you that no one else would?

But something was different about today. While your body was still as a statue in the dim room, there was a whirlwind of emotion coursing through you. Your hand shook as you reached for the phone you’d set beside you at the table. Of course, the only reason why it was in plain sight was because he hadn’t yet come home. He hated phones at the table, and you were his good little girl. 

No messages. 

No phone calls.

Your fingers continued to tremble as you tapped his name on your screen.

17 missed outgoing calls. And he had ignored every single one of them. You knew he had ignored them because he cut the rings short. What if you were in trouble? And what hypocrisy! It’s not like you were allowed to miss any of his calls or texts. 

But of course you would never dream of doing such an awful thing. You were his good little girl…

You were his lovely little kitten when he was pleased with you. A worthless, worn-out pussy when he wasn’t.

You were suddenly startled by the tear you felt roll down your cheek

_It’s only 3am. He’ll come back and you can have dinner and forget that he was late. He’s allowed to be late. He’s a very important man. You’re the one who has to behave in this relationship. After all, what would happen if he didn’t want you anymore?_

As if able to sense that you were being drawn back into the depths of despair, you could hear your little ragdoll cat purr and make its way towards you with small, light footsteps. It jumped into your lap, and nestled close to your chest. 

Your lips pulled into a soft smile, and you stroked its fur idly.

Something continued to brew inside of you. You weren’t even really allowed to have this cat. Pariston only allowed it so that he could have something to manipulate your behavior with. One misstep and the cat was gone. 

But the little feline would console you today. 

You glanced at your phone again, and went through your last text messages. All you could saw were orders from the love of your life. You couldn’t remember the last time he had given you non-sexual affection. 

Did he even love you?

Another tear rolled down your cheek, splashing onto your lovely furry companion. Startled, it jumped out of your lap, and walked a couple of paces away before looking back at you, staring straight into your soul with its blue eyes.

You stared back and suddenly, even shocking yourself, you let out a long, drawn out cackle.

You were done, and as if on cue, the candle you had lit went out.

* * *

**_Let’s go, let’s go little kitty cat_ **

**_I think it’s time to go_ **

**_Let’s go little kitty cat_ **

**_He don’t want no mo’_ **

* * *

You rose gracefully to a standing position in the dark, braced yourself on your high, oh-so-high heels, and flipped the dinner table with all your might. The crash of fine china and screech of expensive wood grating expensive flooring delighted you, and your mouth pulled wide in glee. 

You kicked the chair behind you as well and like the unrestrained volcanic force you were, you ran into your - no, his - bedroom. 

* * *

**_It’s like we at two places, but different paces_ **

**_We in trouble, but you won’t meet me at the bridge_ **

**_It hurts, it feels deserted_ **

**_Did you forget where your heart lives?_ **

* * *

He didn’t love you. It didn’t matter how hard you tried.

So what if you felt like the curve of his cock fit perfectly in your wanting little mouth? It’s not because he loved you, it was because - in his very own words - every moment you weren’t speaking was an extra minute of heaven on Earth. 

There was something freeing about ripping the bobby pins out of your hair, tearing off the expensive dress he bought you yourself, and kicking off your heels so forcefully they made marks against the wall paint across from you. You jumped on the California King bed that felt so cold some nights, and laughed maniacally, your feet flailing wildly in the air.

No more of this. Never. You were done.

* * *

**_What about my body, body?_ **

**_You don’t want my body, body?_ **

**_Acting like I’m not nobody_ **

**_You gon’ make me call somebody_ **

* * *

Pariston always reminded you your body was disgusting and he could have all manner of supermodel but decided to settle on the pathetic thing that was you, but that didn’t stop him from taking your nipples in his mouth and burying himself inside you at will, filling the you he hated and loved so much to the brim. You rolled over and shuddered as you remembered how he had dove deep between your legs just the other night, making you squirm and scream his name, only to deny you orgasm, because a “cute, mindless thing like you” couldn’t go first.

How silly! You could do it for yourself, couldn’t you? 

Oh, you didn’t have any toys! He’d caught you with a vibrator and promptly thrown it out then tied you to the bed for hours, proving that if he wanted to, he could absolutely (!) make you come. Over, and over, and over, and over, again. It didn’t matter that you were crying and reeling from over-stimulation, his wide, insincere grin at you never changed. You could never be satisfied, after all. Such a greedy little bitch you were.

A burst of energy surged through you again, and you twirled around once, staring at yourself as you gallivanted around in your lace undies. Oh, if only you could call another man to appreciate you! Someone, surely, could appreciate you! Ah, but the only person you were allowed to have in your phone was Pariston of course.

* * *

**_What about my body, body?_ **

**_What about my body, body?_ **

**_You would rather go and party_ **

**_Somehow, somewhere I’ll be naughty_ **

* * *

He was probably cheating this very moment! It didn’t matter that you were on a strict regimen of his choosing and counted calories to his liking. Remember - you were not someone he chose every day, you were someone he tolerated.

You let out another high cackle, and ripped the sheets off the bed and turned over the mattress.

You were going to leave and find your way into the arms of the nearest man. Yes, that would solidify your resolve.

* * *

**_I’m taking back the things I got from you, you_ **

**_And that includes my sweet little nookie too, too_ **

* * *

This wouldn’t do! Oh no, this wouldn’t do! 

All you seemed to own were sexy dresses and lingerie that he’d bought for you. What about practical clothing? Sweatpants, jeans, something easy to travel in.

You settled on a pair of thigh high boots and a shirt that looked like it was straight out of a S&M catalogue. It would have to do. Maybe you’d look like a whore walking out with this on the street.

Oh well, you were just a worthless pussy anyway.

You dug in the drawer of your vanity and palmed the jewelry he gave you, admiring the extravagant necklace he had given the last time you had threatened to self-harm to confuse you. You grinned emptily and shoved it in your pocket. This would come in handy, of course. 

Finally, Pariston does something for you, that’s useful!

Your cat mewled one more time, and you looked over, your eyes now wild and devoid of any logic, and held your arms out for it, catching the warm body as it leapt against you. 

You brought it closer to you once again, and kissed it softly one more time. It was truly the only thing that brought you warmth.

You were about to walk out the door, never to return again, when your phone rang.

He always had perfect timing, didn’t he?

You were well-trained, and so your hand automatically shot into your pocket to grab the phone and put it to your ear.

“____, I’ll be home soon. Be ready for me,” Pariston said, nonchalantly as usual. 

_Be ready for him._ What that meant was lay down, legs spread open, so he could have his way with you without even asking you how you spent your day. 

This time, before he could hang up, you smiled knowingly, your fingers clenching around the small object.

“Sure, my love.”

He had already dropped off on the other end of the line. 

You paused for a moment with the phone still in your hand, and your kitten in the other. You walked over to the dinner table, the legs of which were now broken in a heap on the ground. 

You laughed one more time, then went to the kitchen to find the matches you lit the dinner candle with. Time to set the mood.

With the scritch of a match, a flame lit anew. A strong, burning, vengeful flame. 

And you tossed the match onto the kindling you’d made of the nice wood and table cloth and foodstuffs, your eyes lighting up with glee as you watched the fire grow and burn.

And then you took your kitten, and walked out the door, pulling the closest fire alarm before you made your way down the stairs.

You weren’t stupid or evil, after all. 

* * *

**_Let’s go, let’s go little kitty cat_ **

**_I think it’s time to go_ **

**_Let’s go little kitty cat_ **

**_He don’t want no mo’_ **

**_Let’s go little kitty cat_ **

**_No mo’ getting’ it, I’m not feelin’ it_ **


	64. “Your lips make me wonder what the rest of you would taste like.” - Illumi x Reader

Light-footed and nimble, you darted through dark hallways and deftly slipped past sharp corners, avoiding the streaks of moonlight threatening to reveal your presence. A literal thief in the night, you concentrated on your _In_ as you kept moving, ensuring that you would escape the estate you had just raided undetected.

You thought you would be successful until your ears perked up to the single, unmistakable thud of a body hitting the floor. Your breath caught in your throat but you remained silent still, taking cover behind another wall before peering down the hallway to your right. 

There was only one person who lived in this house; you knew this very well having done your research meticulously: an old man, impossibly rich, but harmless. No friends, no family, just alone in a remote location hidden in the country. You had planned to take what you needed and leave him unharmed. He would have been fine, after all, as long as he had his life. 

Before your brain could do acrobatics to try to work out what could have happened, you heard _his_ voice echo slightly, but unmistakably it was directed at you, loud and clear over the deafening silence.

“You’re here again.”

Something heavy fell into the pit of your stomach and something else, thick and suffocating like fear now filled your throat, but you knew you were already discovered. So instead, you steeled yourself, and stood in full view, staring - or rather glaring - across the dark hallway with your night-adjusted eyes right at the Zoldyck assassin, Illumi Zoldyck.

Flat voiced and expressionless, his eyes shifted from the target’s already stiff corpse and onto you, now frozen in place unlike the man you had just robbed. You could only just barely sense the irritation in his voice but you could not mistake for a second the very slight narrow of his large, dark eyes as he focused on you.

“Yes. So what if I am, you asshole?” You spat back. Now that you could see him in full view, you could feel irritation rise up in you. Of all the people you could keep running into over and over again, why did it have to be him? The way he spoke as though you were interrupting a very important job of his with your simple existence, every single time, was starting to become infuriating. Your work was just as important as his, and you at least could pride yourself on the fact that you weren’t really hurting anyone with what you did.

Material was just that… material. 

Illumi’s lips pulled back into a cruel mockery of a smile at your outburst, and somehow this compelled you to keep talking.

“That man couldn’t have possibly have been one of your targets, he’s-”

“You’re disturbing my work,” Illumi cut you off, straightening to his full height as he turned his attention fully towards you. You reflexively readied your hand over the dagger sheathed in the satchel affixed around your waist, but alas, he was too fast for you, seeming to disappear into the shadows before reappearing right where you stood. You jumped back, but his hand shot out blindingly quick to grip your jaw and pull your face towards him so that the few, sparse inches between you betrayed his blatant disregard for your personal space.

“Must I now regret sparing you all this time?” You could feel his cool breath on your nose and lips as he said this, and the physical closeness was enough to make you squirm. 

_Sparing you?_ Your fists clenched so tight, you thought your hands would go numb. His way of speaking was always so patronizing - there was nothing you wanted more than to punch his pretty face in. 

And you tried just that, but Illumi drew back from you gracefully as though he had read you before you had read yourself. A disembodied chuckle filled the air as your swing missed, and you skid a couple of steps across the hard floor, but the moment you caught your balance to pivot and attack again, you found yourself being thrown back into the wall by the force of a wheel kick.

“Familiarity breeds contempt,” he said from afar, as you reeled from the impact, now slumped to the ground.

“Murderer!”

“Thief,” he replied just as quickly but calmly, walking back towards you again leisurely as you scrambled to a sitting position and tried to keep a defiant look on your face. You wouldn’t let him intimidate you. If he hadn’t killed you the first time you’d met, what made you think that he’d do it now?

Again, he smiled at your continued defiance.

He sat on his haunches before you, keeping his eyes almost level with yours. You felt helpless like a child, even more so when you found your body suddenly refusing to respond, to move a single muscle. You were like a trapped mouse, paralyzed in fear.

He pulled a yellow-capped needle seeming out of nowhere, and seemed to twirl it into his hand. All you could stare at was the gleaming point, you knew it was his weapon of choice.

“What to do? You’re always in the way,” he mused aloud, tapping his chin, his eyes still expressionless. Now he looked like he was examining you.

“Should I kill you?” With this, the twirl of his needle stopped, and he held it between two fingers at a standstill. 

“Back off,” you meant it to come out as a yell but instead of it came out in a soft whimper. As if he didn’t hear you, he continued his monologue.

“Or…”

And with that, he gripped you by the throat again and you could feel his cold, slender fingers around your throat tighten, but instead of him applying just enough pressure to make the air escape your lungs, he instead leaned in, and pressed his cold lips against yours into a deep, breathtaking kiss.

Your eyes grew wide with shock and your heart beat faster in your chest, but it wasn’t repulsion that drove you - it was a growing lust that began to rise inside of you and your eyes closed as he bit your lip painfully enough to draw blood before finally parting from you.

Your eyes fluttered open to see him look quite satisfied with himself, and you could feel the salty, coppery taste of your own blood on your tongue. 

Before you could catch your breath, he leaned back against you just so he could whisper into your ear:

_“Your lips make me wonder what the rest of you would taste like.”_


	65. "You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.” - Hisoillu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy (but not NSFW) after a mission.

Hisoka was secretly elated every time Illumi asked him to help on a mission, but not for the reasons Illumi assumed. Yes, he loved a good killing spree and particularly so if it was given purpose by his favorite raven-haired assassin (not that he was ever listening to Illumi’s long-winded debriefings). 

However, the idea of being useful to someone he loved amped the thrill of violence to pure exhilaration coursing through his veins. He didn’t get that opportunity very often, after all.

Hisoka crouched, watching with glee as the light in the eyes of his last opponent started to fade, his morbid entertainment only disrupted by the sound of Illumi’s voice.

“Your kills are always so messy,” Illumi noted, as he approached to admire his partner’s handiwork, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“We can’t all be minimalists, Illumi~” Hisoka hummed, rising to his full height, taking advantage of the single inch he had over him in height. He leaned in close, his eyes focused on the lips of the young man before him.

“Are we done, or is there more?” Hisoka asked, his voice honeyed and suggestive.

Illumi stood still, his expression remaining blank but well aware of Hisoka’s heightened arousal. He’d seen this before - Hisoka became the truest form of himself after a kill, replacing his waning bloodlust with another type of lust.

“We are done.” 

Hisoka stepped aside reflexively as Illumi walked off the field littered with bodies, frowning just for a second. Illumi was so hard to fluster, and while it was one of the few things he loved about him, it made _initiating_ quite difficult.

But Illumi stopped, and looked back at him, his black eyes still, not betraying the lust underneath.

“But we can satisfy your desires another way.”

* * *

Illumi was being particularly bold today, from the implicit promise of giving Hisoka more, whatever that meant, back in the field to the way he gripped the collar of Hisoka’s shirt to press their lips together the moment they’d settled into his private car.

Illumi kissed quietly and precisely, not unlike the way he cut down his victims, but when being intimate with Hisoka, the difference was passion. Hisoka let Illumi lead as they made out behind the car partition, knowing that the butler driving would close his eyes and his ears on the threat of losing his life.

Then again, Hisoka liked an audience.

Hisoka reached downwards with one hand to scoop Illumi’s legs so that they draped over his lap, then hooked his arm around Illumi’s lithe waist, pulling him closer to him. The fingers of his other hand closed around Illumi’s neck tightly, and Illumi tensed for a moment due to the shift in control. 

“What are you doing?” Illumi stated more than asked, and Hisoka relished the blush of faint red on his cheeks. A doll brought to life. 

“Admiring you, my love~”

Illumi relaxed into his hold and let Hisoka lower him onto his back gently. Hisoka was determined to make him moan, even if it, or Illumi, killed him. 

Hisoka descended onto Illumi, warm lips marking the cold skin of his neck as the thrum of the moving car vibrated through their bodies. He wondered for a moment if Illumi had the car soundproofed then decided the answer was inconsequential. All he could focus on were their interlocked fingers and the terrifying beauty beneath him.

Illumi could sense that Hisoka wanted to take him right where they lay, and his voice was even lighter than usual as he spoke up. 

“While I don’t usually care what others think, it would be unbecoming if we went further here.”

Hisoka lifted himself up, looking at the neutral but somehow soft expression Illumi had on his face. To Hisoka, like this, Illumi was the most beautiful thing in the world, but he came back to reality to listen to the rest of what Illumi was saying, not wanting to incur his wrath with a distracting thought.

“You want to stop?” He asked.

Illumi did not respond, but sat up, adjusting his clothing. 

“We may continue when we’re back at the manor.”

Hisoka grimaced for a moment but then his lips spread into a devilish grin. While he enjoyed being reckless, playing around like this near the Zoldycks, was asking for more trouble than it was worth. 

But who would he be if not a man who looked for trouble?

“I was led to believe that I’m not allowed on the premises,” Hisoka teased, a glint in his eye.

Illumi flashed him a very small, smug smile back. 

“You’re not. _You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.”_


	66. He Wasn't Man Enough - Hisoka x Reader

Today was one of the rare days where you were truly happy.

You’d woken up this morning with an atypical surge of energy, much more so than you had in the past few months after your third serial failed relationship. You couldn’t even say you were truly sad about the relationship failing, it was starting to be par for the course at this point. You attributed the slump you’d be in to something else - the feeling of being stagnant, wading in place that seemed to persist throughout the past year, maybe two. 

You’d decided you would give dating a rest. After your bitter breakup after a long tumultuous relationship with the magician (and likely psychopath) Hisoka, it almost seemed like he had laid a curse on you to fail relationship after relationship thereafter. Maybe it was because you had grown so exhausted in trying to turn him into something he wasn’t - you couldn’t turn a whore into a husband, after all - but you’d given up hope, and now your patience had grown thin with anyone you decided to be with. You’d lost the ability to compromise having tried so hard to find a middle ground with Hisoka which really meant losing ground on everything you wanted. Now if anyone stepped out of line for a split second, you dropped them. You had to admit some of the reasons for which you’d dropped people were small, but you’d be damned if you let another person make a fool out of you for years on end.

There was something freeing about refusing to settle. Choosing not to give a single fuck gave you an insurmountable amount of power. And now with the surge of energy today, the fact that you’d done some of your best work at your job, and your creativity was at an all-time high, you felt unshakable. 

Armed with that sense of self-worth, you parked your car into the lot of your neighborhood grocery store, planning to make a quick trip to replenish on milk, bread and eggs before you got home for the day. Humming quietly to yourself, you navigated the store throwing things idly into your hand-held shopping basket, hoping you would limit yourself to just a few things. You had a tendency to over-shop, especially when you were in a good mood. 

You weaved past a young child crying about sugary breakfast cereal, making sure to smile politely at the distressed mother before heading over to the produce section. And that’s when you saw him.

Hisoka.

It had been years.

Isn’t it funny that after a breakup you spend weeks dreading meeting your ex in public places? That you then start to rehearse running into them, deciding either to ignore them or say something so curt and so peaceful that they regret ever leaving you? That you expect that the longer you’ve spent without seeing them, the less likely your heart was to stir when looking into a face that used to portray fondness towards you?

For a moment, you forgot why you had come here in the first place.

Ah yes, apples. Hisoka was holding a red apple in his hand, checking its ripeness, but then he looked up and his golden eyes connected with yours and you almost expected the mischievous glint ever present in his regard. But instead, he looked almost surprised to see you. Maybe even rattled. That was an uncommon emotion for him.

To be fair, it was a bit shocking to see Hisoka at a grocery store as well. He’d never be so responsible the years you had dated to buy a nourishing food item on his own. He even had a shopping cart with him, and it looked a bit too full for one.

Your mouth open and shut. You weren’t sure if you should speak or not. To ignore or to speak politely? After all, it had been so long. You couldn’t let him believe his existence still had any affect on you. What if he tried to get back into your pants?

You were still standing still, and Hisoka’s gaze was still focused on you, but the surprise and the softness in his eyes and the very small way in which his lips down-turned was starting to unsettle you. Even more unsettling was the way he was dressed, almost as though he aimed to blend in with the millions of other shoppers, his skin still pale but not the almost sickly white of his face makeup, no star or teardrop to be seen, and his red hair no longer flaming towards the sky but down and neat. He almost looked like a regular person.

Suddenly, you were starting to feel ridiculous, just standing there with a sheepish look on your face. You decided you would politely say your regards and then continue on your way. 

But as you took a single step forward, a young, petite and obviously pretty woman, seemingly materializing out of nowhere, came to join him by the stack of apples. Her arm linked to his, her face bright and her eyes full of affection, and with smiling lips, she whispered something to him that was unintelligible to you at this distance.

Hisoka’s eyes were still on you, and when his obvious partner turned to follow his gaze, there was an ever so slight curve on her belly, and maybe you could have lied to yourself and said it wasn’t a baby bump, but the way she protectively placed her hand on her abdomen and held his hand said otherwise.

 _Who is that staring?_ You imagined she asked, but you couldn’t read her lips; you were too busy shattering. 

You didn’t even feel your shopping basket drop to your feet, and didn’t hear the eggs breaking in the carton or the milk carton crashing and spurting a mess all over the floor, but instead turned on your heels and ran.

It was heaven’s mercy that you didn’t fall on the mess you made. You didn’t think you could tolerate looking more pitiful than you felt right now.

You ran to your car as thought it was a lifeline. There was a ticking time bomb inside of you, and you didn’t realize the tears were already falling.

It had been years.

Your fingers didn’t seem to work anymore, and you continued to fumble as you tried desperately to start your car and flee this cursed place.

It had been years.

This was an overreaction. People were allowed to move on. Now if only your hands would stop shaking enough so that you could stick your keys in the ignition and move on home yourself. 

Instead, a dry sob came out of your throat, and you gave up, tossing the keys onto the passenger seat of your car.

You’d spent years trying to turn Hisoka into someone who would settle down with you. Someone who could be reliable. Someone who wouldn’t disappear the moment you needed him.

He had told you, quite frankly, if you ever got pregnant to abort it.

But yet you could tell, from the way she trusted him fully by the way she moved around him, from the simple fact that he was in a fucking grocery store buying fucking fruit and pushing around a cart with supplies for two that he meant to stay with _her_.

Most damning of all was the apologetic look in his eye when he looked at you.

He’d lied.

He’d lied.

He’d lied.

He said he’d never change. The truth was, he’d never change for you.


	67. I'll Always Be There (For You) - Illumi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You break up with Illumi and it goes a lot better than you think… perhaps.  
> TW: attempted rape

You took a step off the crowded bus and onto the sidewalk of the busy city and slowly inhaled the crisp, late fall air, your eyes closing ever so slightly as you did so. The cold air flowing through your nostrils was the scent of freedom, you told yourself. You never thought you would have it again.

When you’d worked up the courage of a madman to end things with Illumi Zoldyck, you anticipated one out of three outcomes: 1) He would ignore you and carry on as usual, you being his cute little pet soon to assume the role of his future spouse, 2) He would get upset and use a needle on you to control every thought thereafter, or finally 3) He would murder you instantly in a cold, calm fury.

Instead, he looked at you blankly as you spoke as though he were letting your words seep into his very skin for processing. Then he closed his eyes once and you braced yourself, the muscles in your hands tense as you prepared for his response.

And then he simply let out a soft sigh, and said, “Okay. It’s a pity, but I understand how you feel.”

It was a shock to the system, and you almost didn’t believe him initially when he told you he accepted your decision, but just like that, you ended up escaping Illumi’s spotlight. 

Now that you had gotten used to fending for yourself over the past three months outside of his oppressive reach, every so often a moment would arise where you found yourself wondering why he hadn’t fought harder for you. All things considered, you had still loved him and you had been sure he loved you. Despite the lack of warmth in his embrace or depth to his very small smiles, he made that fact sufficiently clear through his words and his actions, however extreme they could be at these times. 

Yet, he didn’t usually let go of those that he loved, and this thought nagged in the recesses of your mind. However, it was silly and you dismissed it quickly. Either way, you were much better off alone than with him.

You continued to trudge along the sidewalk towards the apartment you were subletting from a friend who fortunately had been estranged enough by the time that you met Illumi that they had not actively been driven away. The air was growing even colder with the setting sun, and so you wrapped the scarf around your neck just a little tighter and adjusted the hood of your borrowed winter coat.

It was quiet and dark and the crunch of fallen leaves was starting to grow louder the further you walked. The low whistle of the wind picking up was somewhat eerie now as the sounds of the city started to wane.

Maybe you were imagining it, but it seemed like your footsteps were getting louder… almost as if they were being doubled by someone walking behind you.

Your heart skipped a beat and you made a quick turn of your head to find no one nearby. Despite this, the sudden overwhelming feeling of unease that washed over you did not wane. You knew better to be reassured. You had once belonged to a man who was adept at being invisible in plain sight, after all.

Rather than panic, you made sure to continue to walk at the same pace making a slight detour from your building two blocks away. If there really were a set of eyes on you, you’d be foolish to give away where you lived.

You decided to do something bold, and hummed a low but cheerful-sounding tune. If someone were truly trying to come after you, you figured this would suggest that your guard was down, and encourage them to let their own guard down. Your hands in your pockets, you palmed your keys in your right hand, using _Shu_ to intensify their hardness. If they came after you, you’d counterattack and run as fast as you could.

You’d predicted your enemy well, but to what avail? Ten seconds into your melody, you could feel the air shift around you, and you spun around reflexively to slash your stalker in the face only to be disarmed instantly, your hand twisted around your back and body shoved to the ground with a knee pinning you in place.

You screamed as your chin scraped against concrete and the salty taste of blood flooded your taste buds. A rough, broad hand grasped its way clumsily into your hair and yanked your head back violently while a harsh voice you didn’t recognize snarled into your ear.

“What’s a beauty like you doing unattended?” 

He let out a cacophonous laugh before he circled around you, dragging you tens of feet into the surrounding brush on the side of the road, ignoring your shrieks and the rips and tears of your clothing. Your scalp was now on fire as he tugged and you considered grasping your keys to sacrifice your hair to cut yourself free but they were too far out of your grasp.

“Stop struggling, dear! We’ll make this quick and dirty if you follow my instructions.”

You rolled and tumbled behind him for far too long, crying and screaming and thrashing, not believing that no one was coming to help, no one was coming to help you. How could no one help you? Why was no one protecting you? Why couldn’t you help yourself?

Once you were sufficiently dragged into the thick of the woods, where even the light of the moon hardly seeped through the trees and you could barely see your attacker’s face, he pinned you down once again, this time straddling you firmly on either side of your hips. His hand clamped down onto your mouth oppressively, muffling your incessant screams.

He leaned in; or so you thought, you could barely make out his features aside from a large face grinning at you with crooked, yellow teeth.

“Let’s keep the sounds to a minimum. I hate it when my darlings are loud.”

You sobbed as you felt this stranger’s growing hardness press onto your belly. If the situation had not been so immediate and terrifying, this was almost comically ridiculous. You had spent your entire life telling your lover to stop over-protecting you, to let you live, to let you take care of yourself, and here you were just a few months into self-sufficiency screaming for help where no one would listen.

You didn’t want this man to have his way with you. He tore off your winter jacket and proceeded to rip off the remainder of your tattered top anyway. A chill, not just from your exposed skin, invaded your bones.

_Save me. I was wrong. Please protect me._

You heard the clang of a belt unbuckling with the free hand he wasn’t using to force your arms above your head. Hurried, hungry and foreign fingers made its way beneath your jeans then beneath your underwear and then drew ever so close to your privates until - 

You heard the tiny sound of metal piercing air, then skull, and the man suddenly fell forward onto you, his sudden lifelessness evidenced by the loosening of his grasp on your bruised wrists. The heavy thud forced the air out of your lungs and you were stunned for a moment until _his_ voice jolted you back into reality. 

“It turns out you aren’t safe without me.”

Illumi’s footsteps were barely audible as he approached you but between his voice, the careless way he kicked the fresh corpse off of your body and his cold, slender fingers on you as he helped you up, it was sufficiently clear who he was, even if it still took your eyes moments to adjust before looking at him. 

His dark eyes settled on you in your pitiful state for seconds, his face unflappable at the sight of your muddy, tear-streaked face, the bruises and scrapes littering your almost completely exposed body and the way you trembled, too shaken to form words. He fetched the remains of your winter coat and with his needles pinned the sections together to the best of his ability before putting it back on your body and easing you into your fortunately more intact jeans. 

He said nothing while you clung to him, shell-shocked, taking you into his arms instead for the rest of the way back. 

Back was to a hotel where the front desk asked few questions as to why a straight-faced man and a companion that looked more like roadkill were spending the night together. Once you were behind closed doors, you undressed on the spot, walking naked into the bathroom and sitting in the tub under a scorchingly hot shower. He didn’t interrupt you, and you could just barely hear the sound of television news over the flow of water. You knew he was not watching it but watching the door between you.

You had proved him right. You weren’t safe without him. 

Once an hour had passed and the running water had started to grow lukewarm, unable to meet up with your demands, he walked in, turned off the water and carried you out of the shower again wrapped in a towel, lowering you gently onto the side of the bed.

“I will always be here to protect you,” Illumi reassured you, bent over so that his eyes were level with yours, his fingertips tracing the side of your face.

You nodded. He would always be there to protect you, it was true. He’d just done it. If it weren’t for him, then…

You fell asleep that night in his arms. Illumi kept you close to his chest. You were his once again.

All he had to do was make one simple deal.

_I’ll spare your life if you do one favor for me. I need you to remind someone that the outside world isn’t safe._


	68. For the Last Time - Chrollo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo pops the news that he’s leaving to reader but not until he does one last thing
> 
> ** NSFW **

You looked into Chrollo’s eyes, biting your lower lip and holding back tears as you took in the words he’d just said. 

He was leaving again, and this time he wouldn’t be back. Your fists clenched. Should you feel better that he at least warned you this time? No, it was only right that he did because this was a goodbye truly for good.

Chrollo gave you a sad smile, noting the frustration you were trying to seal within and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, steadying your shoulders.

“I’ll always love you.”

Your cup was already too full of the lies he poured into you, and those last few drops were enough for you to overflow. You shoved him off of you, tears swimming in your eyes. He must have been taken aback because he let you push him aside, crossing his arms over his chest in a relaxed fashion. He was always so relaxed when he riled you up like this, you hated it.

“You liar!” You yelled. “The Troupe? Maybe. Yourself? Absolutely! But you have never loved me, I’m sick of tired of your lies!”

With that, you fell to your knees in a heap and began to sob profusely. He watched you carefully for the next few moments, taking in the sound of your sorrow but almost as soon as you started, he decided he had enough.

“___, get up.”

You didn’t move, trying to wipe your tears with the back of your hands but they were falling too quickly. He knelt down besides you, thumbing the wet streams away from your eyes and kissing your eyelids.

Your pounding, furious heart began to slow for him; his touch always had such a calming effect even if his words did the opposite. But you were still upset, and you communicated so.

“What was it all for if you were going to come into my life just to waltz back out?” You accused. You couldn’t exactly say that you didn’t know this day was eventually coming. He always hinted at it, after all. But still, so soon? He was cruel. 

“You’re right.” His fingers caressed your face again. “I am a terrible person.”

“You are,” you replied quickly, still with a twinge of upset in your voice. He smiled - if you were talking, you could be reasoned with. Or more importantly, convinced. He capitalized on this opportunity as it would be his last one and moved to the next phase of his farewell. He brought you to your feet holding your hands and pressed his lips to yours, reveling in their salty taste from the tears. 

Was it sadistic if he thought your lips were softer and sweeter when you cried? 

His hand traveled down to the small of your back and then beneath the hem of your pants. The look in his eyes was both distant as though he were looking through you and centering as though you were the only person who mattered on Earth.

“I’m terrible enough that I want to taste you one last time,” he whispered into the side of your neck. “I know that you’re mad at me, but will you bless me one last time?”

He didn’t wait for your answer before he started to leave love bites down your neck and along your collar bones but you knew your answer was always yes. As he leaned down to kiss your bosom, your hands roamed down to what lay between his legs. Once your hand gripped his firming member, he left your chest sharply with a short, barely audible gasp and went for your lips again, forcing his tongue into your mouth while his fingers curled around your neck to keep your head steady. He was moving forward now, backing you into the wall and your kiss continued to deepen as he caged you in.

You opened your mouth to moan his name and he seemed to force his tongue even further down your throat making it hard to speak. His hand went into your pants again, palming your entire cunt in his hand.

He pulled back just slightly so that your lips still grazed together.

“Take these off for me, darling.”

You did so quickly, then leaned forward to pull his pants off too, greeted by his now fully erect member. You licked your lips greedily and took the tip in your mouth, falling to your knees as you sucked. The soft moan he let out as your lips made contact encouraged you, and you took more of him in your throat, running your arm up and down his chest beneath his shirt. Still moaning softly as you bobbed up and down, he pulled his shirt over his head then preoccupying himself with fingers playing in your hair. You took him as far back as you could in your throat, swirling your tongue around the hard cock in your mouth and he let out a groan before his hands gripping your scalp.

“____, you’re criminally good at this,” he sighed out.

 _It’s the last time anyway…_ you thought, but rather than saying anything, you smiled and rose to your feet to kiss him. He hoisted you in his arms instead, then carried you over to the bed where he could fuck you in earnest. And fuck you he did in a slow, then fast then almost desperate pace. His fingers then interlaced with yours as his strokes got deeper and his grunts more frequent and spaced out. It was a little less like the way he usually ravished you, almost like he too was frustrated.

Like he too wanted to stay. 

Like he wanted you to remember that you were his.

Hovering above you as he delivered his strokes, he tilted you _just so_ , making sure that he could hit you right at the spot that made your toes curl and somewhere deep inside your pelvis burn with a fire that yearned for him.

Stay. Don’t go. Remember me.

Your soft mewls turned into moans as he sped up again. And then unexpectedly, he took both of your legs onto his shoulders and hooked his arms around them to keep them in place, penetrating you so deeply you cried out, tears coming to your eyes.

“Ah! Chrollo! It’s ah-” Your insides quivered and shook, you were in so much of a daze from the influx of sensation that it was hard for you to express what you wanted next. Did you want him to stop? No, never stop.

You continued to cry out his name as he bent your legs further and further back.

“Keep saying my name, love. I want it etched in my memory,” he said in a low whisper.

You tipped over the hill of pleasure into deeper bliss and your lower half started to quake, and immediately, he dropped your legs to wrap his arms around your midsection, holding you tight as you came so hard your peripheral vision seemed to blur. His cock still remained hard inside you as your walls clenched tightly, and he let the waves wash over you before he finally sped up, chasing his own high.

When he finally reached it and you felt the warm gush of fluid jetting inside of you, and seeping outside, he swept the hair out of your flushed face, damp with the excitement from your tryst.

“I’ll miss you,” he whispered.

And you cried because for the first time, you were absolutely sure he meant it.


	69. Blow - Hisoka x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** NSFW **
> 
> A/N: This is what happens when you mix lack of sleep, extreme thirst and feel like listening to Beyonce. Please enjoy this songfic, it’s dirty af.

Song: Blow by Beyonce [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dr9u0IbTl5Pc%26ab_channel%3DTimberlinJ&t=NWUzNzI1YzhjNDFiYWZhZDMwMWJiMmY3YmVlOGZiYTE0MTI5MTJjYyw0NWZlOGRmYjRhNzU0NTM1ZGRlMDZjMjE2NzlhMDZjNzQyZWM1ZDJm&ts=1600259735) \- highly recommend you play this song (WITH HEADPHONES) when reading this. 

* * *

_**I love your face** _

_**You love the taste** _

_**That sugar babe, it melts away** _

You weren’t exactly sure what to do about Hisoka Morow.

You navigated life as though you were not entangled with the magician, carrying on day to day without bothering to factor him into your plans, working and seeing friends as usual, only to come home and crash onto your bed, passing immediately into a deep slumber. He had a tendency to ruin all of your plans whenever he appeared without warning anyway - in fact, you were pretty sure he lived for it. 

But your days with him were pure magic.

_**I kiss you when you lick your lips** _

_**I kiss you and you lick your lips** _

His lips, always sweet like cotton candy, met yours with fervor, always suddenly, always hungrily the instant he returned from a long absence. Sometimes he didn’t bother to say hello, greeting you instead with an open-mouthed kiss, strong fingers steadying your jaw and a hand firmly grasping your bottom. Once he’d taken your breath away with such a strong entrance, he would pull back and grin, gazing at your half-lidded eyes and the softness of your expression when your mouth was left slightly open and wanting, reveling in the power he had over you. 

“Did you miss me?”

_**You like it wet and so do I, you like it wet and so do I** _

_**I know you never waste a drip, I know you never waste a drip** _

_**I wonder how it feels sometimes** _

_**Must be good to you** _

It never took long before Hisoka’s head was between your legs, whether it was hovered over your body splayed across any surface (your bed, your couch, your coffee table, your counter… so on and so forth). Maybe he prepped you by peppering your body with kisses from head to toe, sometimes paying extra attention to the sensitive, taut nipples with an almost inappropriately gentle roll between two of his fingers, sometimes not. Regardless, he always descended on you like a natural predator, and your body responded in turn to the swish of his tongue in and out and around that space below, alternating with a pump or two of his fingers.

_**Keep me coming, keep me going, keep me coming, keep me going** _

_**Keep me humming, keep me moaning, keep me humming, keep me moaning** _

_**Don’t stop loving ‘til the morning, don’t stop loving ‘til the morning** _

_**Don’t stop screaming, freaking, blowing** _

Your mouth cries out his name in whispers, then moans, then groans as pleasure courses through you like multiple electric shocks. Your thighs tighten around his head as you try to keep composure, holding in the lewd indulgence overflowing from your insides, arching your back, biting your lip, closing your eyes…

_**Can you eat my skittles?** _

_**It’s the sweetest in the middle (Yeah)** _

_**Pink is the flavor** _

_**Solve the riddle (Yeah)** _

His hands grip your inner thighs as his tongue plunges in as far as it can go and you cry out as he stops moving inside you. 

“Shit, Hisoka!” You scream, and you can’t tell if you’re mad that he started, mad that he stopped or mad that he exists. His thumb flies automatically to your mouth, a silent command to suck. Hisoka looks up at you, then down at you as he rises, his narrow eyes gleam with lust.

“Don’t come, darling… not yet,” and he palms your quivering cunt with the rest of his hand.

_**Imma learn back** _

_**Don’t worry it’s nothing major** _

_**Make sure you clean that** _

_**It’s the only way to get the** _

_**Flavor** _

“How bad do you want me?” His hand still covers the expanse between your legs, your sex is literally in the palm of his hand. He’s teasing you.

You bite your lip and cease from answering, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of telling him how much you need him right now and he narrows his eyes even further then slips not one, not two but three long, slender fingers in a fluid, rapid motion and curls them inside you, hitting just the right spot.

You find yourself letting out the filthiest sound and his chuckle is soft as he brushes his lips against yours.

“You can be stubborn but your body isn’t,” he purrs into your neck.

_**When you’re thirsty and need love.** _

_**I give it up ‘til I’m empty babe.** _

_**Must be good to you** _

_**If you’re lonely in your bed, fill it up to the top** _

_**Must be good to you** _

When he bottoms out, his impressive length sheathed entirely inside you, you’re face-down with your face stuffed into a pillow to muffle the sounds that seem to jump out of your throat. His hands massage your ass in between long, deep strokes, and you swear you can feel him in your diaphragm. Your breath hitches with every thrust and you’re still moaning indecorously. You’re almost embarrassed by the sounds you make but you hope he never stops. You’re enraptured by the way he feels inside you, and his own passionate groans let you know he probably feels the same.

_**Keep me coming, keep me going, keep me coming, keep me going** _

_**Keep me humming, keep me moaning, keep me humming, keep me moaning** _

_**Don’t stop loving ‘til the morning, don’t stop loving ‘til the morning** _

_**Don’t stop screaming, freaking, blowing** _

The room is filled with the sounds of sin, flesh slapping flesh and body fluids mixing together. Your bodies are coated in the thinnest layer of sweat, you more than him of course, and you swear he can ejaculate on command, timing it with the very moment your back arches violently in pleasure.

He moans your name once, and maybe you came a second time even more powerfully than the first. It’s not normal for you to feel this attached to someone. What does it mean to be this passionately linked to another? Especially when you’re not sure the lust they have for you will ever turn into something more akin to love?

“I love you,” you whisper, as you settle into his embrace. Your breath is still rapid and soft, and your heart beats fast against him. He holds you tighter, but he doesn’t say it back. Instead he brings one of your hands to his mouth and kisses the back of it.

You smile softly, noticing he can’t bring himself to say it back. Instead you change the subject.

“Hisoka, how long are you staying this time?” You demand to know, tracing a finger on his chest. The trickster glint in his eyes intensifies as he looks into yours.

“How long do you want me to stay, kitten?”

* * *

_**I can’t wait ‘til I get home so you can tear that cherry out** _

_**Turn that cherry out, turn that cherry out** _

_**I can’t wait ‘til I get home so you can tear that cherry out** _

_**Turn that cherry out, turn that cherry out** _

_**I want you to turn that cherry out, turn that cherry out x4** _

The next day, you stand side by side with your research advisor, holding out your phone so that the two of you could take a look at the phone application you’d pulled up to demonstrate.

“See, all you have to do is plug in these values -“ you tap the screen a few times with your fingertips before holding it back into position, “and it does the math for you!”

With this, you turn to grin at the old man, quite proud of yourself, but his face quickly went from a look of wide-eyed interest to a look of even wider-eyed unease as your phone vibrates once, then twice in your hand.

Oh no…

Your stomach turned as you brought the phone close to your face, hunching over slightly, and checked your messages frantically. You already assumed the worst and you hoped you were wrong.

Unfortunately for you, your suspicions were spot on.

_Come home right now, kitten,_ read the first message. And the second:

_I plan to turn you inside out, my dirty little minx~_

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...

You could feel your face grow hot as a furnace, and you put the phone in your lap as your research advisor rose to his feet, and placed his hands behind his back, clearing his throat.

“I… er… think it’s probably a good time to dismiss you. It looks like you have something… important to attend to.”

As you walked out of your boss’ office, wondering if this moment of shame would mar the two and half years of impeccable work you’d kept up, you swore that this time you’d give Hisoka the biggest talking to of a lifetime.

_**Ooh, I’ve had a nasty thought today, baby** _

_**Every time I close my eyes** _

Talking never worked on Hisoka. 

In fact, while you were still walking home and giving him an earful through the phone, you only heard a soft hmm of response ever so often. An exercise in futility.

Then your phone buzzed suddenly mid-rant and you realized he’d sent you a picture of his dick, and you let out a scream of frustration and hung up. Unfortunately, you were already in front of your door, and before you could consider making an about-face and going elsewhere for the rest of the evening, he’d already sensed your arrival.

You could hear the door swing open and Hisoka stood, leaning against the door frame, his eyes glinting and seductive, and his fiery red hair only slightly drawing attention away from his very fit body, very nude save for a tight pair of boxer briefs.

“Where are you going, kitten?” He purred. “Wouldn’t you like to unwind after work?”

Your mind said no, but your body said yes. 

But you steeled yourself. “You put me in an awful position today, Hisoka! Stop making jokes!”

“I’m sorry, darling, but wouldn’t it be better if I put you in some more favorable positions?”

With that simple statement, he hoisted you up, and brought you back into your apartment and you just didn’t fight it.

_**Bring ya work home on top of me** _

_**I’m-a let you be the, be the boss of me** _

_**I know everything you want** _

_**Give me that daddy long stroke** _

As you lay against him, worn out for the second night in a row, you realized how far deep you were. Suddenly you hoped he wouldn’t stay. Your feelings for him were… dangerous. 

_**Can you eat my skittles?** _

_**It’s the sweetest in the middle (Yeah)** _

_**Pink is the flavor** _

_**Solve the riddle (Yeah)** _


	70. Tonpa x Illumi forever - "Crushed by a Rookie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my mutuals challenged me so now you guys have to deal with this, i'm sorry
> 
> ** NSFW **

Tonpa let out a deep breath as he looked around the sea of examinees before him, a grin unfurling on his face as he counted the number of unfamiliar faces. Run 35 would be a good one for the Rookie Crusher - there were quite a few first-time applicants this year. 

He moved gregariously from wary groups to stragglers, lowering their guard with a friendly demeanor before he offered them a drink that would wreak havoc on their gastrointestinal tract in mere moments. It wasn’t like he was really poisoning them anyway. Plus, if you couldn’t handle a little tummy-ache, what were the chances you would make it through the treacherous Hunter Exam? This was an act of mercy, he figured. 

Tonpa finally settled on another small group including a young boy dressed in green and his two much older friends, preparing to offer them a drink before turning with the others to observe an ear-splitting scream.

The magician, Hisoka, had severed the arms of another contestant and Tonpa used this opportunity to offer a word of caution to the newcomers, lowering their sense of security even further. However, as he observed Hisoka leaving, far in the distance, another man caught his eye.

It could have been the simple fact that he had never seen so many piercings on the finite space of a face, but something about the way the man looked at him stirred interest in him. Had he already fallen to his vices several examinations before? He didn’t exactly look like he wanted to kill him and Tonpa knew his own square nose and contemptuous smirk were too memorable to forget. 

Before he realized, he was walking towards the tall man with the purple mohawk and frozen smile, disregarding the reactions of the four rookies he had just attempted to make ill. 

The man’s frozen smile grew wider and he approached him as well. 

Tonpa spoke first, realizing his voice was suddenly drowned out by the chatter of the other contestants, suddenly more diminutive than usual. The man before him had a gaze that was intoxicating, but still he didn’t sense violence from him.

“What’s your name? I’m, er, Tonpa.” _Why was he introducing himself?_

The man creaked unnaturally as he rose from the wall on which he leaned and uncrossed his arms.

“Gittarackur.” He leaned over the short man, whispering into his ear. “Leave my brother alone,” he whispered in a metallic voice. 

Tonpa’s heart suddenly pounded in intense fear, worsening even further when he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

_Which one? Who is he talking about?_ Tonpa frantically went through the contestants he had already spoken to today. But Gittarackur leaned back again, looking him straight in the eyes. 

With unmistakable lust.

“However, if you would like to have some fun and need a better distraction -” his hand tightened on the man’s fleshy shoulder, “Follow me.”

* * *

“How, _ah-_ ” Tonpa let out a yelp as Gittarackur, who had shocked him the first time by drawing him from the other contestants to a secluded area only to pull the pins from his face and transform into a beautiful young man with long raven hair, and then twice by telling him he wanted him, surprised him a third time this very moment by ramming a perfectly erect cock up his bare ass.

Beads of sweat formed on Tonpa’s forehead as he heaved, bracing himself against the tree illumi had pinned him against facefirst. How did he end up in this situation? Never once had he been the object of anyone’s desire, he had only contented himself on ruining the dreams of others. Now he was living a dream, or was it some kind of twisted nightmare. 

Tonpa was waiting for the catch as Illumi continued to groan and pound inside him. Regardless of whatever the catch was, as Illumi continued to give him the strokes of a lifetime, Tonpa realized, there was no way a man this powerful could be failed.

As he felt Illumi go deeper and deeper into his guts, his fingers digging into the meat of his butt-cheeks as he hit Tonpa’s prostate with surgical precision, he realized his life had been a mistake. Why crush rookies when he could instead get someone to crush his pelvis instead?

“I-Illumi…” Tonpa moaned as he came. 

Illumi’s lips brushed on his neck just slightly before he released.

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t get back, you’ll fail.” 

Rookie Crusher he would be no more. He wanted nothing else but to see this man succeed. He was in love.


	71. Motherly Love - Illumi x Reader drabble

Illumi was only aware of a concept referred to as ‘motherly love’ in theory. 

He couldn’t say it was something that fascinated him per se - he had no interest in those human inclinations that only served as an easy exploit for predators like him - but he didn’t deny that it was fascinating to see it in action.

He usually did not allow his targets enough time to plead for their lives so he had never personally had the experience of watching a mother shield their child and beg for their life (not that any such drivel would sway him). However, more than once while stalking a potential victim or victims, he could catch glimpses of that kind of tender love at work.

A mother bringing a meal to a child whose head remained buried in books, or heaping dinner plates high for waiting mouths with a look of pride on her face. 

A small hand held in the marketplace so the rambunctious toddler, just a couple years into mastery of walking and running, did not run out into the street or into the clutches of some villainous threat (like him).

A baby, swaddled and held close by a young woman with a look between uncertainty and determination on her face as she sat on public transportation.

These were things that were strange to him, as his own mother had been cold and detached. While he recalled copious amounts of praise surrounding his talents as he had grown up, as time passed, these encouragements now centered on his ability to nurture the proper heir. 

Now that he thought of it, could he call his actions towards Killua motherly love? It was all the same type of self-sacrifice - a deep, nourishing, all-encompassing, overbearing love, wasn’t it?

But he couldn’t truly call it unconditional, could he? The condition was that Killua accepted his rightful position. That was non-negotiable.

But could the way you treated him perhaps approximate it?

You who had decided to treat him tenderly despite who he was and what he’d done, and even considering how he treated you at times. You who should have more dissonance caring for him while he did not care for others. You who made sure he was embraced ten times over for all the years he had been starved of physical affection, and that the few emotions that cracked through his hardened and polished exterior were addressed and affirmed. You who spoke his name like he deserved all of the love in the world. 

Illumi knew very well that he was destined for hell, if there was one, from a very young age. But you treated him like he was still redeemable, your foolish eyes and lips always smiling upon him. 

Maybe this is the closest thing he knew to motherly love. Your arms wrapped around his torso after a long day, your ever-listening ears. You could never approximate what he’d missed in childhood, but as he continued to love you, he hoped that same grace would be extended to the children you’d have together. 

Maybe through you, they’d be privy to what motherly love was all about and be able to tell him someday.


	72. Rookie Crush Pt. 2 (Indoor Sin) - Tonpa x Chrollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is missing in Tonpallumi.

Tonpa’s life had changed dramatically to say the least.

After receiving the dicking down of a lifetime right before the 35th Hunter Exam officially began and again while in Trick Tower (his bulbous nose darkened into a dusky red color just thinking about it), he’d expected nothing more from those entanglements only to receive a text message from an unknown number as he began the long way home after failing, yet again. 

Illumi wanted to see him again, and Tonpa was on Cloud 9.

Aside from his admittedly sparse visits filled with short, intense bouts of passion - Illumi was a busy man after all - he showered him with gifts, more than he could ever want. Tonpa, however, was wise enough to know nothing could come out long-term from such an arrangement, as Illumi was much younger and could obviously do better. Tonpa thought highly of himself but he wasn’t stupid, despite what others thought. 

Tonpa contented himself with accepting Illumi’s gifts wholeheartedly, in however way, shape or incredibly sexy form they came in. There was a finality to this “relationship,” if you could even call it that. So Tonpa decided to milk it for what it was worth.

“Lumi?” Tonpa spoke up, raising himself onto his elbows from where he lay by the assassin to watch his beautiful lover from the side.

“Mm?” Illumi continued to stare at the ceiling blankly. Illumi’s unreadable expression had terrified him the first few times, and Tonpa worried that Illumi was (appropriately) regretting his decision to be with him, but by now he recognized this as what Illumi looked like at baseline. Illumi’s gaze slid to him, and Tonpa lightly dragged a finger up and down his muscular chest.

“Have you heard of the YorkNew City Auction? I would like to go… if it’s not too much to ask.” 

* * *

Illumi worked the magic of cold, hard cash, and to Tonpa’s elation, he was now seated among the rich and the famous, clad in a fitted suit that cost much more than his entire life savings. The only thing that put a damper on this very moment in time was the fact that Illumi had declined to come with him, stating that he had an important mission to complete during that time. Tonpa decided not to be upset and focus on the here and now. 

Unfortunately for him, in mere hours was a siege of the entire auction, and Tonpa found himself fleeing and taking cover. Fear coursed through him, and while he hoped and prayed his Lumi would come to his rescue, he was also thankful his love was not involved. If Tonpa were to die today, he would die a happy man anyway.

As he ran into a secluded building, serendipity struck a second time.

Tonpa stopped in his tracks as he turned a corner into a room, and saw the most horrifying sight he’d ever seen. A man dismembered against a wall, not bleeding but breathing, and not whimpering in pain despite looking as though large chunks had been bitten out of his body. Tonpa unintentionally let out a gasp, and the man’s eyes shifted to look right at him.

“Help… me…” 

The soft iridescent glow coming from the room faded immediately, and Tonpa heard footsteps coming towards the door while the man who had cried for help breathed his last breath. Tonpa turned on his heels to run like hell again, only to hear a calm, yet firm voice.

“Stop right there.”

Tonpa froze in his tracks, his stomach turning.

“Turn around and face me.”

Tonpa turned 180 degrees and gazed into the gray, curious eyes of the most beautiful man he had ever met. Even with the soft glow of Chrollo Lucilfer’s Indoor Fish fading, the lights of the city under siege streamed through the glass, giving Lucilfer the look of an angel. Chrollo’s draw was magnetic and Tonpa’s feet stayed planted to the floor. 

He should be running. But instead, the angel extended a hand to Tonpa and smiled with gleaming, white teeth as their palms touched.

“Your name?”

“T-Tonpa.” A warmth spread over his cheeks again, somehow still apparent in the dark of the room by the Chrollo’s confident smirk. 

“Chrollo Lucilfer. Pleased to meet you. May I have this dance?” Chrollo drew the shorter man’s behind him by the arm without really waiting for a response, and with a flip of the pages of a book in his other hand, music seemed to fill the room, along with the same iridescent glow as before.

Tonpa looked up around him in awe as he spun around in the room with the angel of destruction, the man he already knew would threaten his already tenuous relationship. Beautiful sea fauna of all types and shapes and colors swam in the air above them, giving the room the look of the most exquisite aquarium, the two waltzing together on its sea floor.

“Indoor Fish,” Chrollo informed him, his gray eyes still posed on the man with a charisma, as intense but wildly different from that Illumi Zoldyck possessed the day they first met. 

Illumi. His Lumi would be hurt.

But regardless they continued to dance, Chrollo’s left hand interlaced with his, and his right pressing on the small of his back into him.

“Do you belong to anyone?” Chrollo whispered as they continued to wade the room with the indoor fish.

And Tonpa lied. “No.”

Was it really a lie?

Chrollo’s lips pressed to his once, a soft peck, before whispering, 

“Good. I wouldn’t have cared regardless.”

In seconds, Chrollo seemed to transform from the kind, gentle angel to the devil himself, his Indoor Fish swarming as though in tune with the fiery lust inside. And then the two of them hastily undressed, Tonpa pulling off Chrollo’s jacket, then shirt, then pants, stopping only for a moment to stare at the meal before him, before he bent over to take Chrollo’s erect cock in his mouth. 

He’d done this so many times for Illumi but with Chrollo, this act was different. His touch was tender and he didn’t move with the inconsiderate haste Illumi did at times; even his taste was different. Maybe it was the effect of the promise of a new beginning but Chrollo seemed to appear like a saving grace. His comparatively warm, slender fingers running through his hair as Tonpa bobbed up and down reassured him so.

When Tonpa rose, Chrollo slowly backed him against the wide window displaying the skyline but rather than forcing him facefirst as Illumi had, he slowly entered him, facing him the entire time, his lips nipping softly on his neck.

“I’ll take care of you like no one else has,” Chrollo promised.

 _What a promise to give someone you’ve just met_ , Tonpa thought. But at least for now, as he felt their bodies pressed together. He decided to believe it.


	73. “So you’re my future bride? You’re not what I expected at all.” - Illumi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your future husband for the first time.
> 
> (Best read with Stranger songfic for background)

“So you’re my future bride? You’re not what I expected at all.”

The young man sitting before you kept his tone light and without affect, and despite the vague impression that you had just been insulted, you couldn’t quite sense malice or disappointment in his voice. He punctuated the end of his sentence with a sip of tea he took with his eyes closed, the simple action involving an inordinate amount of effortless grace.

Then he let out a brief sigh, his face still blank as usual but continuing his just mildly disinterested gaze on you. 

You fought the urge to scowl at him. Instead you too reached out to grab your own cup of tea, trying to match the same level of poise, only to knock the fine china over, spilling hot tea over your side of the table. A small yelp escaped you and you leapt up to catch the cup before it hit the ground, only to have the sharp crashing sound accent your failure.

Your eyes darted to your future husband in a panic, then over to a butler, the sole other presence in this room, who was already rushing to clear your mess. 

“Have a seat.” Illumi commanded quietly, taking yet another sip. “It’s not a big deal,” he continued as the butler mopped the already cooling spill before you.

What an impression you were making, you thought for a moment, then realized you had been trying to impress him. Why?

Even if you could already tell he was out of your league and knew it too, you didn’t have to prove yourself. The two of you were already engaged to be married against your will and likely against his, after all. Your father had even said it was a miracle the Zoldycks had agreed, as you were unteachable as an assassin - your parents had tried - and your Hatsu was useless in combat. 

You’re lucky someone will even accept you as you are, you had been told. 

Looking at the man whose stare lingered as though he were sizing up your worth, you weren’t so sure that was true. You settled in your chair again, trying to come up with something to say to distract yourself from the fact that you had already started breaking your in-law’s possessions, but he spoke first.

“You’re attractive but appear clumsy. You’re also healthy-appearing but clearly lack any appreciable power.”

Another unsolicited harsh set of statements, delivered with nonchalance, his fingers tucking a bit of hair behind his ear. If he had planned to insult you behind closed doors, what was the point of this? Is this how you would get to know each other?

Unable to hold yourself back, you found yourself retorting, “Does it really matter? We-”

“It does,” he interjected. “I have work to do and I cannot spend my time concerned with your health and safety,” he clarified, as if he was explaining the most obvious thing in the world. There was a finality to his tone that enraged you. You already could not imagine spending another hour with him, let alone your entire life.

You’d had enough. 

You rose to your feet rapidly, a small part of you hoping the impact of your display of outrage wouldn’t be muted by the enormously large bouffant dress you were wearing by your soon-to-be mother-in-law’s recommendation.

“With all due respect, Mr. Zoldyck -” - his eyebrows rose at the stress you put on the appellation - “I did not come here to be insulted. If you don’t like what you see, that’s honestly just too bad. I am not too enthralled by becoming your wife myself and this conversation is only making it worse.”

You inhaled sharply before continuing, refusing to let yourself be interrupted again before you finished your tirade.

“However, our parents are likely not going to budge on this affair, and I, in particular, don’t care to prove anything to you. I will play my role and nothing more, nothing less. Understood?”

A moment passed while the two of you looked at each other. Illumi continued to sit relaxed in his chair while you stood, somewhere between agitated and irritated, realizing as time passed that you’d possibly crossed a line.

After all, he wouldn’t have to marry you if you were dead.

And when he rose to meet you at then past your height so that he was staring down at you instead, expression calm yet unsettling given the fact that you had all but yelled at him, you braced yourself for whatever onslaught was coming. 

Instead, something almost imperceptible must have changed, and you couldn’t see it in his smooth facial features or in his large, dark eyes or even in his voice, but he seemed to soften. The rest of his body followed suit, his wide shoulders relaxing, and he took a deep breath. 

“I apologize. I… have found that things are easier when I look at things more objectively.”

You didn’t move, but your hands moved from where they were gripping the table to your side, as you waited for him to continue.

“The last and only time I ever loved someone I was encouraged to end it.”

You looked at him in confusion at the sudden blatant honesty, but could you really say it was out of place for him? From what you’d already observed, he seemed to say anything that was on his mind anyway, for better or for worse.

“Please sit,” he invited you this time rather than commanded, and you found yourself dropping back into your chair. His voice was softer and it was almost disconcerting. You could tell it was not natural for him to be nice. Polite yes, but not kind.

Observing him again as he spoke, you re-evaluated your stance. Maybe the harsh language, the disdain buried in his gaze and the measured movements were less meant to scare you off but to rein himself in. While he could look intimidating, you could imagine him soft as a child if he was genuinely happy. Could he be genuinely happy? You started to become curious.

“I know Mother and Father chose you themselves, but I can’t be too sure. They’ve changed their minds on a whim before.”

A pit formed in your stomach but you nodded. Their families were… different.

“I will not promise to love you. However, I can do my duty. I always have.”


	74. “If I don’t win your heart in a month we can call off the wedding.” - Illumi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More arranged marriage AU with Illumi

The first day you laid eyes on him over fifteen years ago, you didn’t quite know what to expect. The large-eyed boy’s expression was calm and measured, and while he didn’t say much to you, you had the impression that he wasn’t exactly shy. He politely introduced himself on his mother and father’s prompting, then continued to watch you carefully like one watches small animals in the forest. You introduced yourself, and bowed like your parents had taught you before to your new promised family. 

You told him your name, and he reached his hand out to shake yours. It seemed overly professional of an action for a child not much older than eight to nine years old, about your age. However, you followed his lead and shook hands with him as well. His hand was soft and cold, you remembered from that moment. 

Back then, the betrothal was such a simple affair, something discussed between adults, and you honestly couldn’t say you remembered much more. You did not have much of a concept of what marriage would mean, just that Illumi Zoldyck would be your husband in so many years. 

That didn’t stop you from falling in and out of love with others as you grew up. Heartbreaks and heartaches, some small and others not so small, taught you to guard your heart. 

That was why today, as you stood before him again, your betrothed husband, you could not help but be reticent. 

Illumi looked different now, the young boy’s soft features developing into a beautiful but very still, affect-less face like marble. His hair was longer and black, today brushed away from his face. He greeted you politely again, just as he had so many years ago, and extended his hand.

You couldn’t bring yourself to shake your fiancé’s hand. 

He looked at you then back at his outstretched hand before withdrawing it. He let out an airy sigh but no accompanying frown or small smile followed. 

“Are you in love with someone else?” Illumi inquired, his voice light and curious.

He probably should have asked you to remind him of your name first. You could feel heat rising to your cheeks, immediately made uncomfortable for having been called out in your present surroundings. His parents and yours, seated besides you both and watching your interaction, shifted their gaze to you, the red dot of your expected mother-in-law’s visor looking particularly ominous at this time.

More importantly, you knew your parents would be furious; while they had allowed you to date as “practice”, they had told you to make sure to always protect your feelings. To never give yourself to another.

Looking at your husband right now, you weren’t sure you would even be willing to give yourself to him.

“No,” you replied, firmly. However, you still remained tense, and he rose an eyebrow.

“So I am the problem.” Illumi crossed his legs as he adjusted himself in his seat, leaning forward and tapping his chin. You could feel your father grow uneasy besides you.

“What my daughter means to say-” Illumi’s eyes flitted to your father’s interjection and to your shock, the older man fell silent. Illumi then looked at you carefully again, with the same intense curiosity and fascination as when he was a young boy. For a moment, it felt like no one else was in the slightly stuffy, lavishly decorated sitting room. Your eyes followed, as he rose before he spoke next.

“___,” he pronounced your name, softly yet deliberately. _“If I don’t win your heart in a month, we can call off the wedding.”_

“Illumi!” His mother interjected, but he had already turned on his heels and strolled out of the room.

* * *

You would spend a month in your in-laws to be’s expansive manor, and then you could make your final decision. Those were the terms.

Neither your parents nor his were okay with this arrangement, preferring that you be married immediately as you had already theoretically waited your whole lives for each other, but Illumi was steadfast in his decision.

“I prefer things to be natural and effortless,” he had asserted clearly to Kikyo, who pleaded against his behavior a couple of days later at breakfast, not caring that you were around.

“Who _cares_ what she thinks?!”

You said nothing and continued to sip your tea quietly as Kikyo glared angrily at you and then back at her son before letting out a cry of frustration and leaving the room. As she stormed out, Illumi gave you a look that wasn’t exactly understanding nor sympathetic, but close.

A few moments passed, and you spoke up.

“Your mother has a point. The deal was already made,” you pointed out. You paused to take a bite out of a breakfast muffin, allowing him a chance to say something, but he did not. You swallowed, then continued.

“I’m assuming you’re not interested in me either.” You took another bite, almost choking later on your food when you heard him let out a single, small chuckle.

He didn’t look up from his phone as he spoke, but he was clear as day. “Quite the contrary. _I have loved the idea of you since before you were even born._ ”

Once again his eyes were on you, darker than the coffee he drank black, and he quickly downed his cup. As he set it down, he rose and you expected him to leave the room again to go off to do whatever he spent his days doing as usual (he hadn’t spent a lot of time actively trying to win your affections in the past few days, after all), but instead he stopped besides you. 

His hand rested on your shoulder, forcing a shiver to run down your spine. He lowered his face so that his lips were directly at your ear, close enough that if you moved an inch, they’d brush against it. You couldn’t tell if the warmth climbing up your neck and up the sides of your jaw to your face was from him being so close or from the quickening of your heart rate.

“The truth is, I could always make you devote yourself to me, but making you mine this way would be much more fun.”

An entire month he would have to make you his.


	75. Kikyo's Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo realizes her purpose.
> 
> TW: childbirth

Hours upon hours of labor. 

Pain. Hope. Suffering. Love. 

Anticipation.

Validation.

She smiles to feign grace in the act of life-giving but instead her lips twist into something gruesome. She bares impeccably white, sharp teeth instead as she toils. 

Sharp is good. Knives, daggers, swords, nails are sharp.

Beads of sweat form on her forehead, but not a single sound she makes. After all, she’s bringing an heir into the world.

This was what she was made for. She was meant to be here. Right now, bringing this child into the world. 

A Zoldyck.

She’s not worthy but she is, this very moment, now. She’s proving it. Her husband watches with pride as she continues to labor for him. How beautiful she is. What a performance. What an act of service it is, to produce a child.

An heir. Someone she can hold. Someone who will affirm her place.

She deserves to be here. She deserved to be loved. Who else can do what she will do for this family? It is her duty.

She’ll produce a son to be proud of.

She’s crowning. 

Her eyes close under her visor and her body continues to do the work it was designed to do. It’s effortless; every part of her body wants to please him.

A body, born of her own flesh and blood, borne out of love for her husband, for her new family, for the only person who has ever looked at her with affection with kindness, descends.

A baby cries softly, and she can’t wait to see him. Her son. Her first son. 

But she looks up at her husband first for approval, and his mouth is curled into a frown.

She panics. He’s angry. No, how could he be angry? 

What’s wrong? What did she do wrong? 

She’s dizzy from pretending she isn’t suffering but her heart is racing. She can’t see straight. She hates this thing over her eyes. Why does she cover her eyes? What’s wrong with them anyway? Weren’t they once beautiful? Hadn’t he told her so?

A warm body is placed into her arms. It’s wrapped in a blanket and its cries are so soft and sparse. Is that why her husband is angry? Why is the cry so weak? Is the baby sick? Subpar? 

Maybe the baby is strong, maybe that’s why it doesn’t announce itself. It already doesn’t need to prove itself like she does. Her heir is already confident.

She looks down at the fruit of her efforts. The child of her hopes.

It looks like her, just like her. From the small, raven wisps of hair on its small head, to the pale skin, to the large, black, black eyes that she hides, to the curve of the nose. Its cheeks are a soft pink. It looks curiously back at her. 

She’s horrified.

She looks up at her husband. She can’t find the words to apologize. Her mouth opens and closes.

_Silva, I’m sorry! I failed you!_

Silva’s face is unchanged, stoic even. 

“We’ll try again,” he offers before immediately leaving the room, leaving Kikyo and her newborn baby to navigate their new world together.


	76. No Makeup - Hisoka x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by ‘No Makeup’ by Zion T. this morning and wrote something sorta indulgent. 
> 
> Synopsis: Hisoka watches you put on your makeup.

[‘No Makeup’ by Zion T. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DH1A-IDzhfSo&t=MjNiMjI2NTRlNTIzZjA2NDk1OWI0MmFhNGJlY2E3MmZhN2YzMTJhNixuVnVjUEkxMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlRKoKPxdHpLJaOv12fBxHA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhisoillusandwich.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630638536017707008%2Fno-makeup-hisoka-x-reader-an-i-got-inspired&m=1&ts=1601436898)

You shook a tube of partially drying mascara in your right hand with urgency while curling your eyelashes with your left. Hisoka watched you carefully from the bathroom door, mild amusement on his face as he stood arms crossed. You were surprised he was being quiet, blending into the background as you put on a full face; you expected him to laugh at your hurried nature, especially because he was the main reason that you were late to your interview dinner anyway. You didn’t know he would come see you today, and of course as soon as you returned home from your day, he had commanded all of your attention. He was needy like that sometimes.

But watching you put on your makeup seemed to pacify him, as usual. It was odd that he found the way you smoothed foundation onto your face, dusted highlighter on your cheeks and lined your eyes so fascinating - he probably wore more makeup than you. However, in the corner of your eye when you turned to check the angles of your face in the mirror, you could see the sharp glint of his amber eyes soften into an amber glow.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, abruptly. 

You paused for just a moment, stunned by his frank admission, then resumed, not even turning to look at him but continuing to stare into the mirror as you blended in your contour furiously. 

“Thank you, but I’m not finished yet,” you replied, with an airy chuckle.

Hisoka let out a soft sigh as he pushed off from where he leaned on the doorway, moved towards you to kiss you softly on the base of your neck before leaving you to complete your art.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, and you smiled and schmoozed through it all like the practiced businesswoman you were. Your high (but not too high) heels had started to make your ankles and toes ache, and you were all too excited to kick them off the moment you crossed your apartment door. 

There was an unexpected calm to the point of being eerie you noticed as you entered your home. You took off your shoes at the doorway, walking barefoot across the corridor moving straight to your bedroom. While the door was closed, the lights were still on, and you could hear the soft whine of a hot shower running. 

Without saying a word, you walked into the bathroom, and starting to pull pins out of your hair.

You heard the water stop behind you just moments later, and saw Hisoka step out of the shower behind you through the mirror. But before you could properly greet him, he spoke first.

“Let me help you, ____.”

Without waiting for your reply, Hisoka gently took the cold wipe from your hand, cupping your face with one hand as he gently smoothed off your makeup from earlier. You found yourself tense from him being so close, you couldn’t explain why your muscles would freeze up at something as innocuous as him helping you clean your face. But there was something so painfully intimate about being this close to him without the necessary anticipation of a romp between the sheets. That was all your relationship was, nothing more and nothing less.

Unless…

His eyes focused on you as he gently uncovered your skin and you saw that softness again. Something between you two had changed and you could feel it in the small space between your faces. Maybe it happened while you were at dinner, smiling and schmoozing like a practiced businesswoman. Or maybe it was before that, when he told you you were beautiful and you had brushed it off. Or maybe after, when you’d kicked off your high (but not too high) heels the moment you entered your home, and slipped out of your cocktail dress.

Was his appetite for you different today? Was this a new type of foreplay?

Now that your skin was dewy and free of makeup, he tossed the wipe surprisingly accurately into the bin beside him, and cupped your face with both hands. The warmth of his palms contrasted heavily with the cooling sensation of your now clean face, and the intensity of that feeling was only matched by his gaze. 

You noticed only now that he too had cleaned up for bed. On his face, bare like yours, free of the white makeup, the blue teardrop and the yellow star he drew on every morning, you could see the small imperfections that reminded you he was human. A sparse freckle here or there, a faint crease at the corner of his lips… you forgot sometimes that while he was a whirlwind, he was a person, however indestructible he may seem.

You were the only one who got to see him like this.

“Like this, you are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen,” Hisoka finally whispered, breaking the silence impregnated with something like love (?) between you.

Again.

Your stomach did a backflip at the sound of his voice, and a warmth seemed to run throughout your whole body. You let out a small, nervous laugh to release the butterflies dancing around in your stomach.

“You don’t have to flatter me, Hisoka. I’ll sleep with you anyway,’ you joked. It was meant to be a witty retort, but you could feel your voice start to tremble. He let out another sigh, but his hands remained firmly where they were.

He leaned in suddenly and kissed your forehead, drawing back just slightly to say one last thing:

“Promise me that you’ll always save your truest self for me, like I do for you.”

* * *

_**with thick makeup** _

_**and pretty hair** _

_**you look pretty as you leave home today  
** _

_**…** _

_**Today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow** _

_**I would tell you again** _

_**pretty face** _

_**you are so pretty just as you are** _

_**No make up ye no make up ye** _

_**you are prettiest without makeup on** _


	77. Hisoka Roleplay HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird poem written for kinktober about Hisoka and his fav roleplays.  
> *** NSFW ***

Hisoka, as expected, is absolutely into this 

And since he switches effortlessly into being the dominant one in the relationship to submitting to your every whim, it’s quite a fun transition

So of course, any time he whispers into your ear 

“Who would you like me to be today, prince(ss)?”

You know you’re in for a treat

~~~

If you’re having a bad day, he might surprise you with a subservient role

Done as sexily as possible of course

There’s a particularly revealing ancient Egyptian servant costume he is partial to

Which really is nothing more than an elaborately decorated loincloth over that space between his legs

resting low on his hips so that you can see that V-line you love so much

And he massages your feet and fattens you up with grapes or whatever fruit he can feed you directly from his mouth to yours (that’s the most important part, of course!)

And carefully massages your skin with fragrant oils that smell of jasmine and myrrh while he kneels beside you in the bath

And calls you his Pharaoh before he dives into you while you’re still submerged

And makes you moan and shiver

_Denial isn’t a river in Egypt_

_You are his, whether you like it or not_

~~

Or sometimes, he wants a reversal of power

And now he’s a CEO (because what could be more ridiculous than seeing Hisoka in a suit and tie and behind some oak desk)

And you’re his dirty secretary that sucks at filing documents or answering calls

But knows just how to bend over for him,

Or open up your mouth wide for his always attentive second-in-command

And relieve his stress as he fits you in (or maybe you fit him in) between back to back board meetings

_There is no business more pressing than pleasing each other, is there?_

~~~

Sometimes you’re little Red Riding Hood

And the deep red of your cape blends in with the bloody tinge of your skin

As the Big Bad Wolf bares his teeth, biting and sucking at your earlobes, your neck, your nipples, your belly, down your limbs and every space in between 

Hard enough to just break the skin but not as hard as he is

Before making quick work of the goodies you possess

Ramming into you fiercely at an animalistic pace like the woodland beast he is

Or can be…

_My what big teeth you have, what big everything…_

~~~

Sometimes he’s a magician, how cliché

And his act is seeing how far he can go to make you scream

To make you moan enough that your voice becomes the vanishing act

To see exactly what he can do with his cards… is he the King of Hearts?

_Can he split you in half?_

You know he can, but you also know (thank goodness!) he can bring you back together again

~~~

What if you were strangers that met at a bar?

He’d have to convince you to fall the same way you did so long ago

‘What is your name, kitten?’ he asks.

You play hard to get, but he wins, every time over and over again

_How many drinks will it take for you to be with him? The answer is none, you were done the moment you met eyes…_

(*** This particular scenario has gotten you far too ashamed to frequent many an establishment in your neighborhood. It’s hard to go out when every bartender knows what your cries of pleasure sound like, forcing their way out from behind the single bathroom stall)

~~~

Are you good study buddies? He would say so

But it’s hard to focus on calculus when you’re on top of him

Trying to stay still and not move

Paying close attention to the knowledge he tries to impart to you

As you cockwarm him while he tries to teach you how to find the area under the curve

The curve of your back? His dick? You forgot, concentrate!

_If x is the pleasure you feel having him inside you, what is the limit as x approaches infinity?_

~~~

Maybe roleplaying being newlyweds

Is a little bit of jumping the gun

Especially when you’re not sure you’ll ever marry

But you sure enjoy fucking him in dressed up white and black, saying your vows at the top of your lungs

As though you know for sure, he will forever be the one

_I do, today and forever_

~~~

When he is your photographer, it’s especially fun

Modeling everything from the highest fashion to your birthday suit

His enthusiasm as he snaps pictures of you in increasingly suggestive poses

Reminding you that you’re the most beautiful thing in front or away from the camera

Really does boost your self esteem

_Can we capture this moment forever?_

~~~

_But of course the best roleplay_

_Is you two just being yourselves_

_Because you love Hisoka for Hisoka_

_And he loves you for you_

_And you wouldn’t have it any other way_


	78. Earned It - Illumi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi's mad at something you did and you're getting a sexy punishment. Dubcon.  
> *** NSFW ***

Song: [Earned It by the Weeknd](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwaU75jdUnYw%26ab_channel%3DTheWeekndVEVO&t=NWYxN2IxYzc0NDg1MDM0ZjE2NmFjNzdjN2IxZDBkYzQ0ZGI2Njk3NCxTQzF0ZElydw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlRKoKPxdHpLJaOv12fBxHA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhisoillusandwich.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631452541426827264%2Fkinktober-week-2&m=1&ts=1604873436)

**_I'ma care for you_ **

**_I'ma care for you, you, you, you_ **

**_—_ **

You were suspended in the air, bound and blindfolded, with nothing to ground you to the very earth except the sound of your husband pronouncing your name.

The single utterance seemed to bounce around the room unstably, or maybe you were just disoriented by the very slight spin you were taking. Your heart stopped, then restarted almost as quickly with your moment of realization - you were floating, rotating slowly and somehow _purposely_ around a point. 

One fact was obvious. That point, that focus was Illumi. Illumi was - had always been - your center.

That you would have to depend on himself for your sense of the world at this very instant was only right. Good, even. Illumi’s calm, neutral voice was the gravitational force that kept you tied to the very earth, after all. He was the reason why you existed the way you did, living in luxury, showered with the finest of clothing, provided with the most exquisite of meals, plush surroundings, constant security, devoted servants…

You were but a vase of fine flowers after all; he watered you often and intentionally so that you could continue to display beauty and bear fruit. All you had to do was to smile and nod (when appropriate and prompted to, of course), letting your natural grace shine through on the few occasions you left the manor to accompany him on business. It was a simple task and you played the role perfectly, and Illumi normally rewarded you heavily afterwards for being his good little wife. 

But were you still his good little wife tonight? The infinitesimally small edge to his voice, something you had trained yourself to detect over the years could suggest otherwise. 

For now, you could only wonder what you had so royally fucked up this time to find yourself horizontal against gravity, ropes intricately but more importantly, securely, looped over every joint and curve.

“Illumi… are you there?” You called back to him tentatively, the mixture of fear and nervous anticipation mounting inside you evident in the very timbre of your reply.

Illumi’s voice, lowered three octaves, called out your name from a point you could not identify. You shivered, and only then could you deduce you were as bare as the day you were born.

“Are you ready to accept your punishment?”

**—**

**_You make it look like it’s magic (Oh yeah)_ **

**_‘Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_ **

**_I’m never confused_ **

**_Hey, hey_ **

**_I’m so used to bein’ used_ **

**_—_ **

Cold fingers lightly drum the skin of your inner thigh; you let out a single shallow gasp, acutely aware of how your legs were parted just so, knees bent such that your ankles were in some way you couldn’t identify bound to your wrists.

_Exposed._

Your arms immobilized behind you, you could do nothing, not even squirm as Illumi’s frigid fingers continued to thread closer and closer to that waiting, wanting spot in the center, your center, trailing up your left thigh. But instead of leaving ice in their wake, you felt your skin start to burn passionately at his touch.

Then without warning, his other hand came down firmly on your right inner thigh and a flash of white replaced the dark before your tearing eyes as the impact of his palm hitting your skin reverberated in the room with a loud slap. 

You cried out, and you could almost feel him revel in your anguish, as he gently rubbed the pain out of the still searing skin.

“You always seem to be misbehaving, my _love_.” The term of endearment came out drawn out and harsh, but not as harsh as the rough stroke of his tongue attacking the space between your legs. You writhed in something like pleasure, letting out another sharp gasp as he drew his tongue across once more, applying firm pressure on your thighs the entire time. 

You began to whimper as you felt the sting of his nails digging into your soft flesh, but he began his onslaught on your clit, your lower vulva and everything in between peppering it with kisses and penetrating you with his soft, pink tongue rendering you into a whining, convulsing mess. 

Your head spun as he ravished you, and with nothing to hold, to squeeze, to center you, you found yourself screaming. “I-Illu! Illumi, p-please… stop, it’s too much!”

Too much of what? Something… Everything…

Illumi had long since grown unaffected by any pleas for amnesty, but for you, his good little wife, he paused just briefly enough to give you a short reprieve, where you had a moment to catch your breath but his touch remained constant. You could tell he had not moved from his spot when he spoke as his breath settled on your wet lips and sent a sensation like ice throughout your lower half.

He was just getting started, you could feel his hunger in the air, and he rocked you slowly, just a couple centimeters to and fro from your harness, safe and secure (and really not safe at all) before stopping your movement abruptly, and pressing his lips against your lower lips, forcing another shiver down your spine.

“Do I need to tape your mouth shut too, my love? You’re interrupting an exquisite meal.”

**—**

**_So I love when you call unexpected_ **

**_'Cause I hate when the moment’s expected_ **

**_So I'ma care for you, you, you_ **

**_I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_ **

**_—_ **

His fingers were just as unforgiving as his mouth. A single finger teased your slick entrance while he grabbed a handful of one asscheek, and pierced into you keeping time with soft but hungry kisses on your lower back. As your walls started to clench around the single, slender finger boring into your vault, his hands began to rub circles around your bottom, and he began to suck and nip harder at that curve of your spine. Your breathing grew heavy and moans began to slip out of your throat, the quickening pump of his single digit intensified by your lack of input from your other senses.

A second finger slipped in and curled, tapping just at the little bit of flesh that shot pleasure through you and you cried once more, unable to stay silent for him.

“I~Illumi!”

“Keep quiet.” He admonished harshly, without hesitating to add a third finger to stretch out your already dripping cunt. His fingers were moving too quickly now, and with every slide in and out, tears formed and flowed, your eyes trying to resolve the overstimulation he was giving you. Nipples hardening, heart pounding, you could even feel your lips getting fuller, you were so painfully aroused, or maybe you were just biting your lip too hard in order to stay quiet… You weren’t quite sure of anything really, a fog seemed to descend even more, dulling your already deprived senses and all you could feel were Illumi, his fingers, his kisses, his other hand now squeezing and then slapping your ass hard enough that you swung forward, his lips nipping and sucking at your clit expertly, sending waves of pleasure through your entire body from your toes to the tips of your nose.

“I-Illu…”

“Shhh, let me take care of you, like this.”

**—**

**_'Cause girl, you’re perfect_ **

**_You’re always worth it_ **

**_And you deserve it_ **

**_The way you work it_ **

**_'Cause girl, you earned it, yeah_ **

**_Girl, you earned it, yeah_ **

**_—_ **

“Illu~ ah!” Your words were cut off by the abrupt intrusion of something, much, much larger than a set of fingers and his ever so slight groan filled the air as he made his way inside, filling you so deeply you were certain you could feel him in your stomach. Despite the confident way in which his cockhead slipped so effortlessly past your walls and found a home deep within your guts, nice and snug between blankets of clenching, crying flesh, you felt a jolt of discomfort, and he paused mercifully for a moment to let you adjust to the deep yet pleasurable stretch.

A low, almost primal, moan escaped your throat and his hand reached for your scalp, letting his soiled fingers dance through your hair. Another hand looped around your waist to tease and play with your taut nipples. The moment of rest to adjust to him inside you was meant to be reassuring, to give you time before he really started to wreck you, but your body ached for him to move, your core pulsing and crying out for him.

“I-Illu, please,” you whimpered, your voice coming out as a shaky, high whine as his body stayed pressed to yours. You could feel his cock throbbing inside you, settled with a rhythmic throb, and the most terrifying thought to you at this time was that he wouldn’t move, he wouldn’t ram you to death, and you would stay like this, aching to feel pleasure, to feel him.

“Do you want me to move? Do you crave me, my little sexy wife?”

“Y-yes, Illumi…”

“Say it.” His arms wrapped around your back, groping both breasts, teasing both nipples between his second and third fingers as he brought you securely against his chest.

“Illumi, I want you.”

**—**

**_You know our love would be tragic (Oh yeah)_ **

**_So you don’t pay it, don’t pay it no mind, mind, mind_ **

**_We live with no lies_ **

**_Hey, hey_ **

**_You’re my favorite kind of night_ **

**_—_ **

“Oh, just want?” A single twitch of his cock inside you sent another wave of pleasure through your core and hunger, desire, lust continued to burn inside you.

“Illu, I _need_ you…,” you croaked out. His lips brushed over your neck slightly.

“Just need?” He said, his tone amused. You knew he could do this all night, he was much stronger than you were, in all respects, even this. Frustration started to build.

“Illu, _please_ …” Your panting grew heavier, it was getting hard to breathe with this fog inside you deepening even further. His hands were traveling up your chest to your throat, and now he was moving you, angling you upwards something like 45 degrees, or more, you weren’t sure. His hands still securely but gently around your throat, he now bit at your earlobe.

“Please what?” He whispered between bites, traveling down your neck.

“P-please fuck me!” You couldn’t take this much longer. You didn’t know why he was doing this to you, everything had been good, you had played your role so perfectly, why was he edging you so harshly?

He pulled back inside you just a single inch only to slam into you _hard_ once, so hard you saw stars, but inside you craved more.

“Are you turned on?” He was still again, and your body yearned for him.

You let out another moan.

“Please… more… again…”

“I need you to know how hard it is for me to wait,” he hissed, still kissing, still nipping, still edging you. His shaft, still impressively hard, maybe even harder the longer he tortured you, continued to nestle inside you, pulsing, twitching every so often as though to remind you of the power it held to ruin you, if only it decided to.

You were now whining incomprehensibly and he began to slowly rock you back and forth on the suspension, cruelly making sure not to unsheath himself a single inch to deny you pleasure.

“You know, you made me hard in public,” he said. “In fact, it’s so hard to concentrate any time I see you. There’s just something you do-” - he rammed into you once again to accentuate the word, “- to me, and it’s just so…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, instead angling you downwards back into the horizontal position, shifting his hands from your neck to grip your waist instead in seconds, and it was almost as if he himself no longer could resist.

“ _Ridiculously lewd._ ”

It was like a dam had broken inside him, and now he was pounding into you mercilessly, a low growl escaping his lips as he sheathed and unsheathed himself into your tight pussy, the force of your body slamming into his hips accentuated by the momentum of the ropes from which you dangled. 

“You’re so fucking tight for me, as usual,” he hissed, clutching at you once to stop your swings, forcing himself so far forward inside you that once again, you saw the entire galaxy. In two quick movements, your bindings at your wrists and ankles were freed, and he stood you upright so that he could press you tightly against him.

“I want to do so many naughty things to you, you despicable woman,” he whispered into your ears. Through your drunken haze, you found the strength to respond.

“Do anything you want to me, Master Illumi.”

**_—_ **

**_On that lonely night (Lonely night)_ **

**_We said it wouldn’t be love_ **

**_But we felt the rush (Fell in love)_ **

**_It made us believe it was only us (Only us)_ **

**_Convinced we were broken inside, yeah, inside, yeah_ **

**_—_ **

He ripped off your blindfold and spun you around to face him. Your wrists may not have been bound to your ankles any longer, but he quickly raised your arms to the ceiling and bound them together, then proceeded to pull the rope down so that you were suspended just the right height, his eyes on you lustfully the entire time.

Your husband’s beautiful features, usually neutral, were now twisted into lust, hunger, anger, fascination, all because of you… the sight made you burn up with a licentious heat. This time, without him having to prompt you, you swung forward to wrap your legs around his waist, and standing now, he bounced you up and down his cock, maintaining eye contact and pausing intermittently to envelop your lips in a hungry, all-consuming kiss.

“You bewitched me,” he whispered between kisses. “You should be punished.”

You had done no such thing. In fact, you’d fallen first. You had always loved him first. Illumi was the only thing that you needed, that you would ever need.

“I-if this is the - _ah_ \- punishment for taking - _ah_ \- your heart, I’ll a-accept it many… many times over,” you choked out, your arms aching to wrap around his neck.

Illumi rarely smiled, but this time, his lips curled into a devilish, excited grin as he sped up.

**_—_ **

**_‘Cause girl, you’re perfect (Girl, you’re perfect)_ **

**_You’re always worth it (You’re always worth it)_ **

**_And you deserve it (And you deserve it)_ **

**_The way you work it (The way you work it)_ **

**_'Cause girl, you earned it, yeah (You earned it)_ **

**_Girl, you earned it, yeah (You earned it)_ **


	79. How Many Times? - Hisoka x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka’s cursed with immortality. Turns out it’s the worst of all curses.

_How many times have you seen me die, Hisoka?_

The slight hesitation before you said the words out loud, the morbid fascination in your eyes and lips as you watched him come up with the words to respond, the stillness of your arms around him as you remained locked in an embrace…

Now that all that remained for him was anger and frustration, he wanted desperately to dispel the memory from his mind. But even if he did rid himself of this last image of you, another would be conjured - maybe you’d have a slightly different hairstyle according to the fashion of the time and place, maybe your voice would take a different accent betraying your new place of birth, or maybe you’d be marked differently - a beauty mark, or a scar, a burn here or there.

Every time you were just a little bit different, but a few things remained constant:

 _(One)_ Whatever red string of fate was drawn between you two would draw you together again. He always recognized you and you always fell for him.

Some times were easier than others. You fell particularly quickly those times where you were born in some form of restricted existence, whether it was locked in the highest point of a castle or confined to an institute of worship. Once he intoxicated you with the taste of freedom, you were so easily his. 

Other times you fought his love, and those were the times he was most proud of you. When you eventually decided to give in to him after he pursued you endlessly, restlessly for years, the euphoria of having you in his arms was enough to remind him that no matter what, no matter how many times he lost you, you would be his in every incarnation. 

_(Two)_ You would always love him, and you would die loving him. 

You were always your same self: Loving. Kind. Understanding. 

Even when every lifetime he became more dejected, more reckless, more… _insane_ once he knew the time was nearing, the fated moment where you would die in his presence once again.

He’d tried to circumvent it many times to no avail. Some lifetimes, he’d keep you locked in a room until the threat passed only to find out that you either took your own life out of hopelessness or were afflicted with some supernatural disease.

Other times, he’d fight off your attackers, only to make a fatal mistake or to find out that he just. wasn’t. strong. enough.

Once even, he’d even killed you himself out of a passionate rage, and the look in your eyes had been so full of disappointment, he was sure you’d willed yourself out of existence for at least a few cycles of life. When you finally reappeared, he had come to you, a complete stranger crying, begging for forgiveness, mercy, amnesty, unwilling to tell you why you were born with these sharp, fingerlike marks around your neck.

No matter how powerful he got, he would never be able to protect you from your own mortality.

( _Three_ ) You would always ask him the same question once he told you the truth, that he’d known you so many times before, and every time you ended up together, like this, and soon apart, like this.

_How many times have you seen me die Hisoka?_

The correct answer was 253 times, but he always said the same thing.

“Too many.” 

You laughed, a tinkling sound that sped up his heart and put his body at ease. He knew you didn’t completely believe him - you never did until you spoke your final words.

Your last words were always “I love you.”

And although he’d always say those same words to you while waiting for your last breaths to leave your body and signal your departure from this world once again, he always thought the same thing.

That he said ‘I love you’ too many times to you, and yet not enough.


	80. 7MIH Request 14: Hisoka + bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 14:

_Sorry you’ve been cursed!_

**Could I request Hisoka and some sort of bondage for the event? <3 -anon**

—

“H-hisoka, are you sure this is safe?” You had meant to sound a lot sexier and sure of yourself, but it was quite difficult to stay focused on staying alluring when the sounds of rushing cars filling your ears and the oh so slight circular direction you seemed to dangle in suggested all kinds of danger. The blood was rushing to your head now as you hung upside down, and being bound by your ankles in Bungee Gum with your eyes blindfolded was seeming like a stupid decision every second.

Hisoka let out a laugh.

“Safe? Absolutely not, my dear. ”

The loud honk of an oncoming truck made your heart race and you were sure it had only grazed past you with the way wind rushed past your face and swung you back a near 90 degrees. Fear coursed through your veins.

“Hisoka! I don’t want to do this anymore!”

“Who said I was asking?”


	81. 7MIH Request 19: Shizuku + spectrophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 19:

**I just found out this was a thing. Spectrophilia - an attraction to or a sexual encounter with a ghost. And I would love to see a scenario like this with any member of the Phantom Troupes (minus the kids of course or Bonolenov). -anon**

**—**

At times when you gazed upon her, you found yourself wanting, wishing that your corporeal body would return to you so that you could hold her in your arms. Or at the very least, hold her hand. Was that too much to ask? 

The fact that Shizuku could see you and smiled was enough for now. You’d stayed tethered on this earth long enough and you were now sure that it was for her. Even when she looked absent-minded, distracted, or even ditzy, you were enamored with her even further.

Even now when you laid atop her, as bare as you could possibly be as a spirit, you felt a closeness you were not sure you had been able to even replicate in life. 

Her half-lidded eyes, now free of spectacles… her flushed cheeks… her soft voice… the fact that she tried so cutely to pretend that her arms were wrapped around you as she slept…

It was all enough for you to know that you would love her past death.


	82. 7MIH Request 24: Silva + 'chandelier'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 24:

**For the event, could I request Silva (hxh) please? ;v; If a general prompt helps how about “chandelier”?**

—

“The chandelier suits your home nicely,” Silva noted, taking a seat beside you on your plush loveseat. Something annoyed you ever so slightly about him appreciating the gifts he’d sent you to pacify you himself, but you kept your expression sweet and affectionate as usual. You were his peace as well as his side piece after all. 

Well, you were more than that; you knew he loved you more than that harpy he called his wife. Why else would you be slowly and surely taking his considerable length inside you, running your hands through his mane of white hair, accepting his tender gropes of your breasts, his tongue in your mouth, his fingers on your clit.

To Silva, you were the most beautiful thing in the room, and glittered more brightly than even the most exquisite chandelier money could buy.


	83. 7MIH Request 28: Illumi + degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 28:

_Sorry, you’ve been cursed!_

**illumi + degradation ??**

—

“I-Illumi, you’re sure you won’t get upset?”

His wide, dark eyes were now softer, as they usually were for you, and he nodded slowly. “Hisoka said it would help with trust between us,” he said, gently interlacing his fingers with yours. You melted into his touch and crawled onto him on the bed, straddling him between your legs. 

Say something degrading, he promised he wouldn’t get upset, you told yourself.

Heart thumping in your chest, you leaned into him, so that you were on all fours and whispered into his ear:

“Nobody loves your stupid ass, needleboy. You act all hard because you have all of this spooky Nen, get over yourself and be nice for five seconds. In fact-”

You weren’t exactly sure what overcame you in that moment, but hurtling across the room at lightning speed really set you straight.


	84. 7MIH Request 32: Uvogin + bondage and choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 32:

**uvo + bondage & choking **

—

You knew tying him up would be a waste of time, but you hadn’t exactly thought through exactly how vulnerable being tied up next to Uvogin. Then again, it made no big difference; you wouldn’t be able to resist him even if you had access to your arms and legs anyway.

But his huge hand tightening around your neck conjured up a different type of fear and that fear turned to arousal as you saw the excitement glimmer in your lover’s eyes. He would never hurt you, this was as close as his lust for violence would get when he was with you.

Holding you like a pretty ragdoll by your neck, he lowered you onto his cock just enough to graze past your lower lips but didn’t yet force you down to accept him, relishing in the way you weakly clutched at his fingers to free yourself.

“U-Uvo, too t-tight…,” you croaked out, but he could see the desire in your eyes, the cloudy look, the drool forming in the corner of your lips.

“ _You’re_ too tight,” he whispered, as he shoved you down.


	85. 7MIH Request 37: Kurapika + chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 37:

**for the 7 minutes event: kurapika (hxh) + chain kink please!**

—

For all his kind, soft features, Kurapika could be surprisingly sadistic, especially in bed. While tightening a bulky chain around your neck, he looked somewhere between focused and entranced, especially when he stood back and watched the weight rattle as it settled on your pretty neck. He pulled you towards him by the end after taking a few moments to take in your form, and you crawled on all fours to meet him. Placing a slender finger under your chin, he turned your gaze up to him. 

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” He whispered. “Say that you belong to me.”

“I’m yours, Kurapika,” you whispered, and he smiled, rewarding you with a kiss.


	86. 7MIH Request 39: Ging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 39:

**uhm can i have Ging or Silva for the 7 minutes of heaven/hell please??**

—

To most people, Ging always looked either cocksure or disinterested, but not when he was with you. With you, he was shockingly eager to please, to the point that you were well aware that even if you teased him about it in public, no one would believe you.

Rolling his hips against yours as he sheathed and unsheathed himself inside you, he held tightly onto your waist, keeping the physical closeness paramount. When he held you like this, it was almost impossible for you to believe that he had left his family, and the entire Hunter Association hated him. Almost.

Would you be by his side forever? You were unsure, but as Ging held you in your arms, you felt loved and you knew he wouldn’t ever be the one to desert you.


	87. 7MIH Request 45: Zeno + 'smoke'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 45:

**For the writing event, could you do Zeno Zoldyck (hxh) lmfao please. If general prompts work, how about “smoke”?**

—

The room smelled of flavored smoke (for you, of course, Zeno preferred plain tobacco) and you lay back, continuing to blow rings in the air next to your much older partner. It was odd to explain to others or even to yourself what drew you to this older man, but at times like this, when you lay side by side, you wondered if you had been made for this very moment in time or if he had been waiting for you his whole life. Of course, that’s what he said to you often. 

But feeling it, in this hazy room, with your head just as hazy and your heart beating fast and your hands touching as you rested side by side. 

You could only describe it as bliss. You turned to him, and found the old man smiling at you, and you turned towards him, inching closer.

Yes, bliss.


	88. 7MIH Request 52: Phinks + 'sports competition'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 52:

 **phinks (hxh) + sports competition (idc which sport)** @ellisupernaturalized

—

“Babe, I won, did you see me out there?” Phinks yelled, running towards you. He had somehow lost himself in his excitement, scooping you up in his arms and swinging you around before he remembered that he was supposed to exude suave gangster energy and plopped you right back where he had picked you up.

“You’re supposed to tackle… not twist, Phinks,” you teased with a smirk, keeping a smile on your face to keep from dampening his mood. You were wondering how he’d managed to get on a football team to begin with, and now winning a game would keep him with this ridiculous hobby. And somehow you were convinced that even though he’d probably killed half of his opponents, they’d still somehow let him play.

“I’ll get your panties in a twist,” he taunted, the excitement from the touchdown now spilling over into desire for you, his hand firmly grabbing one of your buttcheeks.

“Phinks, people are watching-” you warned, but he responded with a slap on your ass.

“It’s my celebration, babe, let them watch.”


	89. 7MIH Request 53: Hisoka + 'aquarium date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 53:

**hisoka (hxh) + aquarium date**

**—**

Anytime Hisoka was being quiet and behaving anything like a normal person was somewhat unsettling. But seeing him walk slowly through the neon-lit passageways, staring at the aquatic life, as you frequented the aquarium after dark was nothing short of beautiful. Despite how oddly out of place he looked, never relinquishing his own extravagant sense of fashion, you found your heart swelling as he lightly traced the paths of the colorful fish with his fingers. You expected him to tap on the glass instead.

Like a curious child. 

To see him so innocent like this was something incredible, and you wondered if you were uncovering a part of him, long since sealed away. You walked over and rested your chin on his shoulder, and he let you settle there as you watched the fish dance together.


	90. 7MIH Request 63: Hisoka + 'thunderstorm'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 63:

_Sorry anon, this request is cursed!_

**Hisoka + thunderstorm for the Kinktober event**

**—**

“HISOKA, MY HOUSE!”

“What?”

Breaking the bed while fucking sounds sexy until it turns out to include breaking the wall your bed is opposed against, and watching the entire foundation of your house crumble in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Now you were naked, wet, and your legs felt like jelly, and absolutely none of these in a sexy way. The cracks of thunder and lightning mirroring the fury brewing inside you didn’t help to quell your anger in any way.

Hisoka grinned as though there was absolutely nothing wrong with the fact that he had just made you homeless, attempting to kiss your neck, and you swatted his hands away.

“So… is that a no for Round 2?”


	91. 7MIH Request 64: Silva + 'Nailed it!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 64:

**For the event uwu Silva from Hunter x Hunter. Um, if specifications allow general prompts how about: Nailed it!**

—

“Nailed it!”

You knew Silva preferred not to take you on dates but in wanting to prove his devotion after your most recent crying fit, he’d been willing to take you to a small bar in the small touristy village beneath the mountain where he lived. It was odd seeing him in normal clothing, jeans and a flannel shirt, especially sitting backwards in a rickety chair that seemed to only barely support his weight. You turned around from the dart board to flash a grin at him, and he looked at the off-target pins with distaste.

“Your aim is awful.” 

You frowned. Not wanting his little one to be upset, it was a date after all, he stood up, adjusting your hand carefully in order to correct your aim.

Effortlessly the target was hit, and then another one splitting the first dart. 

You looked in awe, and he grinned, wrapping his hands around your waist.

“Let’s get away so I can show you the other way in which my aim is perfect.”


	92. 7MIH Request 74: Zeno + library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 74:

**zeno (Hunter x Hunter) for the event lmaooo if you guys need a setting maybe a study or a library**

**—**

You woke up to the side of a rule rapping sharply at a board.

“Wake up,” Zeno said, sternly, shocking you out of your confused daze. You didn’t remember when you had dozed off, but Zeno was clearly unhappy about it.

“I have very few rules for you, but these -” he tapped on the board again, “- are non-negotiable for Zoldycks.”

You frowned and sat up straighter in your chair. Maybe you should have taken his previous offer to forgo marriage and just be together plainly. However, you didn’t like the implication that you were just hanging around and you wanted to prove to your new family that you were here to stay.

“What’s my reward, granddaddy?” You deflected instead in a coy, syrupy voice.

He let out a scoff, but you’d piqued his interest.

“Stay awake and you’ll find out,” he muttered, placing one hand behind his back as he turned back to continue writing on the board.


	93. 7MIH Request 81: Phinks + hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HxH requests from 7 Minutes in Heaven Tumblr Event. Every 7th Request is crack or cursed in some way!

7MIH Request 81:

**For kinktober event, phinks + hand kink??**

—

Phinks wouldn’t admit it, but his favorite part of you was your fingers. Your fingers on him, your fingers in his mouth, your fingers in his hair, your fingers reaching for him. He would do anything he could do to have your hands all over him.

You held Phinks’ face in your palms as he rammed into you at a pace that was almost inhuman, and he took one of your fingers in his mouth, letting the thought of you and your hands drive him mad.


End file.
